


Turning Saints To Sinners

by Sataniconions



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 56,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sataniconions/pseuds/Sataniconions
Summary: Zelda Spellman never liked mortals. She liked the mortal world and witch world being separated. With her niece's dark baptism approaching, both worlds collide and Zelda falls in love.Will Zelda push the woman away? Or give up everything to be with her?





	1. Distracted

Chapter 1: Distracted

Zelda closed her car door and strutted towards the mortal school. Principle Hawthorne had called her in to discuss Sabrina and a small issue she had had with some of the jocks. Hilda being sick, Zelda had no choice but to attend. The school was quite old. It had been there for at least 30 years. One of the oldest buildings in Greendale. Zelda can even remember when it had been built. 

Walking up the steps, Zelda scoffed at the burnt out cigarettes smushed against the steps. The school annoyed Zelda, not only because it was a distraction in Sabrina's witch life but because of the mortals that attended. The principle was a roach of a man and the teachers were wallflowers compared to the ones at the Academy Of Unseen Arts. 

It was beyond Zelda at why her sister had forced her to let Sabrina attend this school. She only got herself attached to the mortals here, making leaving a more difficult process. 

Walking past the dull grey lockers, a group of boys stared at her. She heard one of the boys whisper 'milf' to another mortal boy and it took everything in her power to not snap his neck right there. 

_

Entering the office, Zelda lazily smiled at the blonde woman on the phone. She wore a swamp green cardigan and a floral button up shirt. Her hair was slicked back and she wore glasses on the bridge of her nose. 

Putting down the phone, the woman smiled wide at Zelda. 

"You must be Sabrina's other aunt. Principle Hawthorne's office is just in there. Take a seat. He'll be back from his lunch break in any minute." Zelda nodded and walked into the office. The smell of heavy cologne attacked her nostrils. Zelda wrinkled her nose as she took a seat in the man's office. She had met the man before but only briefly through passing. Him and her sister would start up a small conversation at the farmers market. Zelda would just stand there and pay no mind to the man. 

The door creaked open and Hawthorne walked in. 

"Ms. Spellman! Lovely to see you." Zelda faked smiled as he took a seat across from her. 

"Why did you need me to come in?" Zelda wasn't going to beat around the bush, wanting to leave as soon as this meeting was finalized. 

"Well, Sabrina has been awfully distracted these past couple of days and I was curious if anything was going on in her personal life to cause such…_behaviors_." Zelda sighed. 

"Sabrina is a teenager. She gets distracted easily." Hawthorne nodded in agreement. 

"Her and Ms. Putnam have had some issues with the boys 'picking' on Ms. Putnam. Sabrina is demanding I do something about an issue I know nothing about." Hawthorne laughed, "They won't even give me the names of these boys." 

Zelda sighed heavily, "Sabrina is...a good friend when it comes to these mor-teenagers she has befriended. Just let her figure that situation on her own and I'll talk to her about it once she gets home." Zelda sat up to leave but Hawthorne spoke once again. 

"Also, Sabrina has been distracted in a number of her classes. Especially in Civics. Her civics teacher has told me about her affair with Mr. Kinkle and how she hasn't been paying attention in class lately." 

"What do you mean affairs?" Zelda sat back down in the seat and crossed her arms across her chest. 

"They talk during class and have been late to most of their classes together." 

Zelda uncrossed her arms and grabbed her purse, "Where is this civics teacher? I may need to speak with them." 

Hawthorne sighed, "Room 23A." Zelda nodded and left the office. The woman at the desk waved bye to her, Zelda politely waved back. 

Heading down the hallway, she passed several groups of mortals finishing up their lunch. 

After searching for what felt like hours, Zelda came to a door that read 'Civics; Ms. Wardwell; Room 23A'. Zelda knocked onto the door and waited till she heard a soft 'come in.' 

Opening the door, Zelda could see the look of surprise on the woman's face. Her desk was crowded with knickknacks and papers. _Mortals and their need to be so unorganized. _

The teacher was short with a mousey demur. Her brunette curls pulled back into a tight updo. She wore an oversized grey sweater with a darker grey collar poking out from underneath, A light plaid dark grey skirt and black loafers. A pair of black rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. The woman sat up and nervously wiped her hands on her skirt. 

"Ms. Wardwell? Correct? I'm Ms. Spellman. Sabrina's aunt." The woman smiled wide at her and shook her hand. 

"Good afternoon, Ms. Spellman. What can I do for you?" Ms. Wardwell made a hand gesture to the chair across from her, which Zelda took, not knowing how long this might take. 

"Principle Hawthorne informed me that Sabrina is having trouble in your class on staying focused." Ms. Wardwell nodded. 

"Yes she has. But it's apart of being a teenager, right? I don't think it's that much of a big deal and certainly not to call you in." Zelda genuinely smiled at that. 

"Yes, I agree. It's just I don't want that Kinkle boy to be any more of a distraction to her. Besides her schooling is very important." Zelda's tone was thick with sarcasm, putting the teacher off a bit. 

"It is important. I'm sure you can talk to Sabrina about staying on track. Other than that, she is doing wonderful in my class." Zelda hummed in satisfaction. Even though Civics wasn't important to any witch or mortal for that matter, she was pleased Sabrina was doing well. 

"Well, I'm off then." Ms. Wardwell nodded as Zelda sat up. 

"Nice meeting you, Ms. Spellman. Do say Hi to Hilda for me." Zelda scoffed but smiled. 

"I guessed you knew my sister." 

"She is a wonderful baker. All the teachers here enjoy her presence." Zelda smiled again at that. Zedla had no clue how Hilda could with mortals so easily. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you too, Ms. Wardwell." The teacher nodded as the redhead left her office. 

_ 

Sabrina entered the living room once she got home from school and sat beside her aunt. 

"I had a talk with your civics teacher today." Sabrina's eyes went wide with confusion. 

"What why?" 

"She told me that you've been distracted lately." 

Sabrina sighed and shook her head. 

"How can I not, Auntie Zee? I have a big decision ahead and it's-" 

"The Harvey of it all? I've already heard that excuse. Pay attention in class. Don't get distracted and don't forget, it's not a decision. You are going to sign your name and go to the academy." Sabrina rolled her eyes. 

"Why can't you be as understanding as Aunt Hilda?" Sabrina sat up and stormed out of the room. 

Zelda sighed and placed a cigarette in her holder. Liting it, Zelda took a long drag, letting the smoke fill her lungs. 


	2. Honey Blend Tea

Chapter 2: Honey Blend Tea

Zelda sighed as she walked down the farms market aisle. She needed to pick up Hilda's medicine and grab a few items. 

Collecting Hilda's medicine, Zelda went towards the tea and coffee aisle. Turning the corner, she bumped into someone and stumbled backwards. Looking up at the mortal, Zelda was met with striking blue eyes. Ms. Wardwell was standing in front of her, apologies spilling from her mouth. 

"It's fine, Ms. Wardwell. Nice to see you again." Zelda didn't know why she was being so nice to the woman. It's not like she mattered to Sabrina education in anyway. 

"Nice to see you again too." Zelda walked into the aisle, alongside the teacher. Stopping at the tea boxes, Ms. Wardwell hummed, placing her right hand on her stomach and her left on her hip. This caught Zelda's attention because she does the same thing. The teacher's eyes wandered up to the top shelf, where she then tried to reach up for a box of honey blend tea. Zelda grabbed the box for her and handed it to the woman. Ms. Wardwell blushed, 

"Thank you." Zelda, to her surprise, felt a soft blush creep across her cheeks as well. 

"Honey blend, my favorite." Ms. Wardwell smiled a toothy grin as Zelda grabbed herself a box. 

"Wanna...maybe come over for a cup?" Ms. Wardwell shook the box in the air with a nervous smile plastered on her face. 

"Sure, why not." Zelda smiled back at the woman. 

_ 

Zelda pulled up to the woman's cottage. It was quite small and lonely looking. 

Ms. Wardwell stepped out of her car and walked up the steps. Zelda followed behind her. 

_What am I doing? I barely know this woman and I'm having tea with her! I feel like Hilda! _

The cottage was lit with bell lamps that glowed an orange hue. Two overstuffed chairs sat beside the fireplace. A love seat was on the right and a wall of mirrors on the left. A painting of a black figure with a red glow around it caught Zelda's eye. Book shelves lined the house and a cross say over the fireplace. _Fucking heaven! Of course she is religious. _

"Don't mind the mess. Make yourself at home." Zelda took off her thick black fur jacket and placed it on the coat rack, before sitting down in one of the chairs. 

Ms. Wardwell grabbed her bags and placed them on the counter. Putting the kettle on, the teacher than walked to the living room, placing a plate of almond cookies on the table between the two chairs. 

Zelda smiled up at the woman as she walked back into the kitchen. 

After a few minutes, the woman returned and placed Zelda's cup of tea down beside her. 

"Thank you." 

"Your welcome." 

"How long have you been in Greendale?" Zelda was curious at the woman's back story. Zelda knew almost everyone that lived in the town and had not once met this woman. 

"Oh about 35 years. I've been teaching at Baxter High for around 15 years." Zelda smiled._ So the woman was around when Baxter High was built too? _

"You?" 

"My whole life. I moved away for a short period of time. Traveled the world." 

"Where did you go?" 

"Europe." Ms. Wardwell took a small sip of her tea before placing it back down. 

"I grew up here with my two brothers and my sister. Do you have any siblings?" Zelda was curious about why she was so curious with the woman. Normally she wouldn't open up to strangers, let alone mortals. 

"No I'm an only child. I was born in Scotland and moved here when I was 17." Zelda did the math and was shocked at the woman's age. _She certainly doesn't look 52._

"What's with that creepy painting in the corner? I love it." Ms. Wardwell smiled. 

"Oh, I am a fan of horror. My ex-husband bought it for me." Zelda took a long sip of her tea as she thought about the question she was about to ask. 

"You were married?" 

"Yes, we got divorced a few years ago." Zelda caught the look of sadness in the teachers' eyes and decided to change the topic. 

"Sabrina is leaving Baxter High." Ms. Wardwell looked up and sighed. 

"Oh I've heard. I'm quite sad about it. Are you moving?" 

"No, she is going to a boarding school." Zelda finished her tea and set it back down. 

"Well we are going to miss her at Baxter High." Zelda felt slightly guilty at taking Sabrina away from her mortal life at Baxter High but there was no way she could live both lives. 

"I best be on my way, Ms. Wardwell." 

"Oh please, Call me Mary." Mary smiled. 

"Then you may call me Zelda." Zelda smiled back and pulled on her coat.

"Goodnight, Mary." 

"Goodnight, Zelda." 

_

Zelda got home and sighed at the emptiness of the house. Sabrina was out with her friends, spending time with them before she had to leave them behind. Ambrose was out in the graveyard, reading. Hilda was sick upstairs, probably sleeping. 

Entering their shared room, Zelda saw Hilda stir. 

"Zelds? Just getting home now?" Zelda nodded and set the back of her medicine on the bedside table. 

"I ran into someone." 

"Oh?" Zelda handed her sister the medicine and retreated from the bedroom. 

_ 

Zelda sat at her nightstand, preparing for bed. Lotioning up her arms, Zelda's mind wandered to the brunette. _Why am I so interested in that woman? It's not like there is anything special about her. She is just a mousey mortal who teaches my niece...well not for long. _

Hilda's cough pulled her from her thoughts. 

"So, who did you run into today?" 

"Just a friend." Hilda scoffed. She knew her sister didn't associate herself with mortals and rarely talked to the members of their coven. 

"Alright." Hilda decided not to push it any further. 

"Goodnight, sister." Zelda pulled the covers over herself, protecting her body, clad in a silk nightgown, from the cool night. 

"Goodnight, sister." Hilda whispered as she felt herself be pulled back into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Night Of The Living Dead

Chapter 3: Night Of The Living Dead

Sabrina was babbling on about her friend Susie at the table as they ate breakfast. Zelda hid behind her news paper, clearly disinterested in the topic. Hilda respectfully listened to Sabrina's story as she washed the dishes. 

"So, I was wondering if she could postpone my baptism?" Now this caught Zelda's attention. 

"_Postpone_ your baptism? Have you lost your mind?" Zelda slammed her newspaper down onto the kitchen table, making Ambrose jump. "Sabrina, you will be baptized under a blood moon, like your father was, like all the Spellmans before us were." 

Sabrina sighed, "Fine." Getting up, Sabrina stormed out of the kitchen, collecting her bag and heading to school. 

"Postpone her baptism!" Zelda laughed, "I don't think so." 

_ 

Zelda sat at the kitchen table, reading when the phone rang. 

Getting up, Zelda answered the phone. 

"Auntie Zee, can Roz, Susie, Harvey and I go to the movies tonight?" Zelda thought for a moment and right when she was about to answer, Sabrina spoke again, "Can you come with us? Apparently you have to be 17 and older to see this movie without an adult." Zelda huffed. 

"Fine." 

"Thank you, Auntie!" Zelda hung up the phone and leaned against the counter. _The things I do for this child. _

_ 

Zelda walked down the stairs and into the living room, where Sabrina and Harvey were sitting. 

"So what movie are we seeing?" 

"Night of the living dead." At least it is horror. Zelda sighed and grabbed her coat. 

"Where is Roz and Susie?" She asked as Sabrina and Harvey grabbed their coats. 

"We are meeting them there." Zelda nodded and they made their way to the car. 

_ 

Pulling up to the theater, Zelda sighed heavily once she saw the two other mortals standing, waiting for Sabrina and Harvey. The two got out of the car and ran towards the two girls. Zelda stepped out of the car and walked with them to get their tickets. The four beelined to their seats, while Zelda went to go to the washroom. 

Finishing up into the bathroom, Zelda went to get some popcorn. One of the few things Zelda enjoyed back in her day, was coming to the movies with her brothers and sister. Paying for popcorn, Zelda went to turn to go inside but caught sight of a familiar brunette. 

Zelda sighed and walked towards the woman. 

"Funny seeing you here." Mary's eyes shot up and a wide smile appeared across her face. 

"Zelda! I had no clue you were planning on coming to see Night of the living dead or I would have asked you to come with me." Zelda raised her brows in shock but kept a smile on her face. 

"Well I wasn't planning on coming but Sabrina insisted. Walk with me?" Mary nodded and they walked towards the group of teenagers. Zelda sat directly behind them, making sure they weren't causing any trouble. Mary sat beside her, oddly comforting the red head. They both held medium sized bags of popcorn in their laps and a bottle of water in their hands. Zelda put up the arm rest, feeling uncomfortable with how small the seats were. 

Zelda turned to the woman beside her, who smiled in return. Turning back to the screen, Zelda sighed in contentment. 

_

They were a half hour into the movie, and Zelda was already starting to get bored. The zombies were quite slow and didn't do much. Dozing off, Zelda failed to see the zombie jump out at the screen, making the woman jump into the teacher. Zelda latched onto Mary's arm, blinking rapidly. Mary chuckled and patted Zelda's hand. 

"Just a little jump scare." Mary's soft giggles calmed Zelda's nerves. Zelda relaxed back into her seat, forgetting to move her hand from the woman's arm. 

After a few moments, after another scare, feeling the woman jump under her hand, Zelda moved it away. 

_ 

The two women walked side by side as they left the theater, Sabrina and her friends not far behind them. 

"Well, this is goodbye...for now." Zelda smiled down at the brunette woman, who's eyes sparkled in the dim moonlight. Zelda felt captivated by her gaze but was snapped out of it from the blonde teenager patting her arm. 

"Do you guys want to come to Dr. Cerberus's with us? We go there after every movie to dissect what we just watched." Zelda and Mary quickly glanced at each other before both women nodded. 

_

Sitting at a booth, across from Sabrina and her friends, Zelda sighed into the cushions. 

Mary sat awkwardly in front of her, playing with the hem of her skirt. 

"What did you think about the movie?" 

Zelda wanted to roll her eyes at the small talk she was trying to make but it would have been way more awkward if they sat in silence. 

Mary's eyes shot up to meet Zelda's, "It wasn't too bad. I'm not totally into watching zombie movies but this one was quite interesting." 

"I don't ever watch movies. I haven't watched the latest horror movies. I am glad I got out of the house for a bit." Zelda never participated in family movie nights. She often sat in her bed, reading, as she heard screams or cries or laughter from downstairs. 

"So, your a mortician?" 

Zelda nodded. "Does it get..._gloomy_? Being around all those _dead_ bodies?" Zelda chuckled. 

"You get used to it. I never work on the corpses. Ambrose, my nephew, does." Mary leaned forward, clearly interested in Zelda's job. 

"When did you start?" 

_Oh, only 196 years ago._ "I've been in the business for a while now. At least longer than 20 years." 

Zelda leaned in too, the women's hands only a few inches away from touching. 

"Sabrina? What's with your aunt and Ms. Wardwell?" Roz whispered towards the blonde. Sabrina looked over at her aunt and teacher, who were both laughing and indulged in a conversation. 

"I don't know. I didn't even know they knew each other until tonight. My aunt just met her only a few days ago." Sabrina raised a brow when Zelda patted her teacher's hand. 

"Are you saying your aunt might be..._into_ Ms. Wardwell?" Sabrina glanced back at her teacher and aunt, catching the wide smiled across Zelda's face as Mary rambled on about her life in Scotland. 

"Maybe…" Sabrina shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts. 

_ 

Zelda walked Mary back to her car. The cold fall air wrapped around them as they walked. Stopping at the small navy green car, Zelda looked down at the brunette. Mary seemed nervous as she felt Zelda's eyes take her in. The woman was beautiful. Her crystal blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. Her thin pink lips and soft looking skin had Zelda's mind captivated. Her petite form clad in a dark navy blue suede coat. 

Mary smiled up at Zelda, a soft blush appearing on her cheeks. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mary nervously laughed as Zelda's gaze broke and she finally looked away. 

"I...sorry." _What am I doing? Getting shy over a silly little mortal. _

"Goodnight, Zelda. Maybe we could...do this another time?" Zelda nodded and finally looked back at the woman. 

"Auntie Zee? You coming?" Zelda looked up at her niece who was standing with her friends, a confused expression plastered on her face. 

"One moment, Sabrina." Sabrina nodded and turned towards her three mortal friends. 

"Maybe something is going on between them." Roz and Harvey nodded in agreement. 

"You guys, they might just be friends." Susie looked up at the three. "We might just be miss judging the situation." 

The three nodded in agreement. The four said goodbye to each other and Sabrina walked towards her aunt, wanting to catch a bit of their conversation. 

"How about lunch next weekend?" Mary nodded in agreement. 

Sabrina furrowed her brows. "See you soon, Mary." 

"Bye, Zelda." Mary suddenly grew nervous as the teen stood beside her aunt. 

"Bye, Mary. Lovely seeing you tonight." 

"Lovely seeing you as well." Mary smiled wide as she got into her car and pulled out of the parking lot. 

"Uh, Auntie?" 

"Yes?" 

"Since when did you two become friends? I thought you didn't like getting into affairs with mortals?" Zelda huffed at her niece as they started walking towards the car. 

"If you must know, we've ran into each other a few times since I met her. She is quite a lovely lady." Sabrina saw the blush rise to her aunts cheeks. 

"Alright but if you have a big fat crush on my teacher, I'd rather have you just tell me." Zelda scoffed. 

"Nonsense, Sabrina. I could never be with a mortal." Sabrina sighed and leaned against the window, staring out into the night life of Greendale.


	4. Trial

Chapter 4: Trial

"You embarrassed us in front of the entire coven! So now you will be judged and tried in front of the entire coven. Never in my years has a Spellman been summoned to the court of witches!" Sabrina looked at her outraged aunt. 

"Someone is suing me?" 

"The dark lord he-" 

Sabrina put her hand out, stopping her aunt Hilda from finishing her sentence. "I saw him today. The dark lord. He took possession over Principle Hawthorne and threatened me." Zelda stared at her niece in shock. 

Slamming her hand on her chair, Zelda stared at Hilda, "Did you hear that, sister? Can you imagine how enraged he must be-" 

"Well it doesn't matter. I don't want to be apart of his coven. I don't want to step foot in the Academy of Unseen Arts and I am certain I am not going to stand trial." Zelda huffed from her niece's arrogance. 

"Oooh you most certainly are, Sabrina. You have been summoned and not only you...Hilda and I as well." Sabrina turned to face her aunt, confused. "We are on trial too." 

"That doesn't make any sense." 

"We are your legal guardians, lamb. So in the eyes in the court of the witches, your actions are our actions. We are as guilty as you." Sabrina scoffed. 

"Don't you mean innocent till proven guilty?" 

"That's mortal law. Witch law is the complete opposite. Guilty until proven innocent." Ambrose chimed in. 

"Do you know what this is?" Zelda pulled a tooth out from under her blazer. "It's your aunt Hilda's tooth." Zelda's voice cracked at the last word. 

"We have been stripped of our powers. Which means we will age and rot rapidly until a verdict is reached." Zelda placed the tooth in the small bowel on the table. "Your trial begins at midnight." Zelda left the kitchen and grabbed her coat. 

_ 

Walking to Mary's, Zelda thought over her fight with Sabrina. _Why must that girl always put up a fight? _

Knocking on Mary's door, Zelda sighed. She had no clue what she was doing but she needed some tea and the Spellman's residences wasn't the place to be right now. 

Mary answered the door with a wide smile on her face. 

"Zelda! What a surprise." Zelda glanced down at the thin white cotton nightgown the teacher was wearing. "Do come in." 

Zelda walked past the woman and into the comforting cottage. "Sorry for the unannounced visit but I really needed to get away from my family." 

"Oh it's alright. I like spending time with you." Zelda smiled as she sat down on the loveseat. "Tea?" 

"Yes, please." 

"Honey blend?" 

Zelda nodded and watched the woman walk into the kitchen. 

"Any sugar?" Mary called from the kitchen.

"No thank you." Mary came back into the kitchen, sitting down right beside Zelda. 

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you need to get away from the family?" Zelda sighed, taking a sip from her steaming tea. 

"Sabrina is...she is taking it hard about going to a new school." Mary 'ahhed'. 

"Moving can be difficult, especially for a teenager. Everyone loves her there, including the teachers." Zelda smiled in contempt. 

"I guess I...feel _bad_ about it. Hilda and I want her to transfer but she is making it difficult." Mary nodded. 

"Just let her have her moment. I'm sure once she goes to this new school, she'll love it there." 

"I hope so." Mary patted Zelda's knee and when she removed her hand, a tingling sensation spread across Zelda's knee. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was rather _comforting_. In fact, Zelda wanted the woman's hand to stay there. When ever Mary touched her, it calmed her nerves and brought a feeling of relaxation over her. 

"How have things been at the mortuary?" Mary's soft voice snapped her from her thoughts on the lingering touch. 

"We just had a funeral recently. A young boy. Possibly older than Sabrina." Mary held her hand to her chest. 

"That is awful." 

Zelda nodded in agreement, then looked at the clock and sighed. "Well I best be on my way. Are we still up for lunch tomorrow?" 

"The week flew by that fast!? Wow, yes of course. Where should we meet?" 

"Do you have a pen and paper?" Mary nodded and grabbed a notebook from out under the coffee table, a red shiny pen stuck to the top. Zelda wrote down her phone number and their address, even though it couldn't be hard to find considering the large _Spellman Mortuary_ sign by the house. 

Handing the paper back to Mary, Zelda smiled, "Call me tomorrow. Just pop in and I'll take you somewhere." 

Zelda saw Mary's cheeks burn red at the thought of Zelda taking her out on a date. 

"Okay." It was a mere whisper as Mary looked down at the note, refusing to make eye contact with Zelda. 

"Bye, Mary." 

"Bye, Zelda." Mary looked up at the woman as she walked out the door. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding in. 

_

Zelda got home and immediately went towards the bathroom. Filling the tub, Zelda stripped. She tied her hair up in a loose messy bun and sank into the water. Relaxing her head against the bath pillow on the edge of her tub, her mind raced and thoughts of the mousy teacher popped up. 

Zelda scoffed at herself as she thought of how beautiful the woman was. _Fucking heaven! _

Her sharp features and crystal eyes invaded Zelda's mind. Then the imagine of the teacher in the cotton nightgown burned in her memory. Zelda stole glances of the woman's perfect alabaster skin, that was dotted with freckles. Through the thin material, Zelda could see a fair outline of her breasts. A small portion of cleavage was visible when Zelda stood over her to hand her the note. 

_Keep it together, Spellman! You're acting like a teenager with a crush! A crush? Is this what that is? I can't possibly have a crush on a mortal? _

A soft knock at the door dragged her from her thoughts. 

"Zelds? We are going to get ready to go soon." Zelda sighed, rolling her eyes. This was not something she wanted to do either. It was embarrassing. 

"Alright. I'll be out soon." Zelda sat up and dried herself off. Zelda sighed in annoyance. 

_

Zelda dressed herself and made her way to the parlor. Pouring herself a glass of bourbon, _Zelda swirled the liquor and frowned. Here is to another embarrassment to our Dark Lord_. Zelda emptied the glass in one gulp. Setting the glass down, Zelda walked to the parlor. 

"Let's go! We don't want to be late!" 


	5. Mary Wardwell Or The High Priest?

Chapter 5: Mary Wardwell Or The High Priest?

Zelda woke up and groaned. Today was the second day of the trial, even though it struck at midnight. Zelda sat up and walked to her mirror. She groaned as she saw four new wrinkles appear on her forehead and a few around her lips. A small streak of grey formed at the top of her hair line. She had found multiple grey hairs in her auburn locks, which she ripped them from her scalp. Her hips had already grown sore, forcing her to sit back down on her bed. There was no way she and Mary could have lunch today. She looked too old. 

_

Zelda called Mary and told her she had to check out the new school and wouldn't be able to make it for lunch. Mary reassured her that it was fine even though she did seem a bit disappointed. Zelda promised her dinner in a week or so, which Mary gladly agreed upon. 

_

Walking down stairs, Zelda saw Hilda seated at the kitchen table, which was so uncommon. Ambrose was eating his usual cereal and Sabrina was nowhere to he found. 

"Where is Sabrina?" Zelda took her seat at her usual spot, unfolding her Russian newspaper. 

"She is walking to school with Harvey." Zelda rolled her eyes and reached for her case of cigarettes. Lighting one, she relaxed into her chair. 

_

Zelda, Hilda and Sabrina were walking home from Sabrina’s trial. They had just won and Sabrina would be able to obtain her mortal life as well as her witch. Zelda was annoyed but a little proud Sabrina had won, even though she won’t admit it because of the humiliation the child had forsaken upon the Spellman name. Hilda saved Sabrina’s ass from public nudity and shame, even though her sister would probably end up in the Cain Pit after.

“I hope your proud.” Zelda turned to the 16 year old witch. “I’m sure we aren’t in the brightest light in the eyes of the coven or the High Priest now.” 

‘I don’t really care about that Auntie Zee. I won against the dark lord. I can keep my mortal life.” 

Zelda headed up the stairs and didn’t reply to her comment. All Zelda wanted was to go to bed and deal with everything in the morning. She would need to go to the academy to get Sabrina into her classes but first she would need to inform Principle Hawthorne that Sabrina would still be attending Baxter High. 

_

Zelda and Sabrina made their way to the academy. 

“Now, Sabrina, you are not going to mention anything that happened the other night. You will behave yourself in front of the High Priest and be respectful towards your new teachers and classmates.” 

Sabrina nodded and rolled her eyes. 

Zelda was determined to raise the Spellman name and wasn’t going to let Sabrina ruin it again. 

_

Zelda's day went by rather quickly than usual. She normal cleaned up around the house. Occasionally going down stairs to the mortuary to wipe down the tables, considering Ambrose 'never had enough time' to do so. Sweeping, dusting, fluffing, cleaning. But for some reason, all that work always made her day go by slow. Today was different, Zelda went out to the garden and sat to read from her satanic bible. It was a quiet day in the mortuary. Hilda off getting groceries and what not from town. Ambrose up stairs, drawing. Sabrina had left to go to the Academy, where she would be spending the weekend. 

Zelda's eyes began to grow fuzzy as she got lost in thoughts. Her thoughts traveled to Sabrina's mortal high school. Zelda wasn't happy she was staying there and prayed Hilda wasn't either. The old building had horny mortal teenagers scattered out in small groups everywhere and the principle is a spineless roach. The teachers are mousy and nothing close to the ones at the Academy. Mrs. Meeks and her cheery voice instantly caused Zelda to have a migraine. Mr. Berne, one of the science teachers, who smelled like cheap cologne, always made Zelda notrals scream to get away from the man. Mrs. Arther, a tall, skinny, grey haired woman who loved to chit chat and talk about her cats, seemed to infuriate Zelda but Hilda found her enjoyable. Ms. Belrose, a french teacher who seemed to try and overly impress parents, but failed, considering no one did quite well in her classes. Mrs. Campbell, an old english teacher, who seemed not to give two fucks about where she was and who was around, considering the woman swore non stop. Mr. Cockburn, Zelda didn't even try not to laugh whenever he said his name. Mr. Alan, who is the worst of all, well not including Hawthorne, would hit on her sister ever time, saying "I enjoy big girls. So plump and round." Hilda one time smacked him, causing Zelda to go into a laughing fit. There were many more that Zelda despised. But one teacher stook out to her. Ms. Wardwell. The woman captivated Zelda for a reason the redhead could not quite understand. 

Normally the woman would probably look just the same as the others. Wall flowers. But to Zelda, she was unique. Zelda had never met a mortal she could actually stand. For Satan's sake, she was having dinner with the woman today! _Oh Satan! Dinner with Mary!_ Zelda sat up, closing her bible with a thud, before practically running into the house. Checking the time, Zelda noticed it was already 4:30. _Fucking heaven! _

_

Zelda gave herself one last glance in the mirror before nodding in contentment. She wore a slick black blazer with matching trousers and a pair of tall stilettos. A dark red, high neck blouse was worn under the blazer. A small black diamond necklace fell from her neck. 

Zelda walked towards the direction of the kitchen but heard a knock at the door. Zelda smiled, thinking it was Mary but her smile faltered when she opened the door to see Father Blackwood standing in front of her. 

"Father? What are you doing here?" 

"Your sister invited me for dinner." Zelda nodded but bit her lip. She couldn't blow off Mary again but she would look horrible leaving a dinner with the High Priest. No, she wouldn't blow off Mary. Not again. 

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to leave. I'm going out for dinner." Hilda walked into the room and furrowed her brows. 

"But Zelds? Father Blackwood is here." Zelda sighed, stepping to let the father in. 

"I know. But I can't blow her off. I'm leaving." Sabrina made her way down the stairs but stopped to look at her aunt with raised brows. 

"Who are you having dinner with?" Zelda rolled her eyes at her niece. 

"_That_ is none of your concern." Father Blackwood hummed. 

"Well, it may not be _her_ concern but _I_ would like to know who is so important that you are leaving a dinner with your High Priest." Zelda looked at the three Spellman's and the man staring at her. 

"Mary Wardwell." 

"My mortal teacher?!" 

"Yes, Sabrina! I'm having dinner with her. Now I must leave before she thinks I'm not going to show up again." 

Sabrina furrowed her brows. 

"Again?" 

"Good bye." Zelda left and released a breathe. She couldn't believe she conjured that much courage, especially after everything that happened with Sabrina, to leave a dinner with her High Priest. But she wanted this dinner with Mary. She didn't know why but she wanted- no _needed_ to have this dinner. 

Zelda transported herself close to Mary's house and walked in the direction of the cottage. 

_What has this woman done to me? _


	6. May Be The Wine Talking

Chapter 6: May Be The Wine Talking

Zelda knocked on Mary's door and patiently waited. A quiet "come in" lead Zelda to be seated on the loveseat, waiting for Mary. 

"I'll be done soon." Zelda smiled and crossed her legs. She continued to take in the cottage. It grew awfully familiar to her. She found it comforting and quiet where Mary lived. It brought a sorta warmth to Zelda that only the mortuary had ever given her. She sighed as she looked at the stack of knitting needles and yarn. Zelda smiled as she saw a dark green scarf being knit sitting in the basket. A book lay on the coffee table. Zelda leaned in to look at the cover; The Cold Is In Her Bones by _Peternelle van Arsdale. _

A soft brown blanket lay across the back of the loveseat, brushing against Zelda’s neck as she leaned back. The orange glow of the lamps were making her sleepy, her eyes starting to drift shut. The sound of heels made her open her eyes and she nearly choked at the sight of Mary. 

The woman wore a high neck, dark red, velvet dress with long sleeves and touched the floor. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun and a pearl necklace of two strands sat around her neck. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Zelda smiled and rose from her seat. 

"It's quite alright. You look..._stunning_." Mary pushed up her glasses and looked down as a light pink blush tickled her cheeks. 

"You as well." Zelda walked towards the woman and stopped halfway in front of her. 

"What do you desire to eat?" Mary looked up at Zelda and slowly moved closer to her. 

"How about that Italian restaurant in town?" Zelda nodded in agreement and turned towards the door. 

Mary followed behind her as they walked to Mary's car. 

"Did you walk here?" Zelda nodded, "Why? it's cold out." 

"Didn't feel like driving." Zelda sat in the passenger's seat as Mary climbed into the driver's. 

Mary started the car and after a moment, she pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. 

_

Bad Moon Rising was playing and Mary sung along. It made Zelda smile as she listened to the brunette sing. Her voice was high pitched but soft. Zelda couldn't help but sing along side Mary. The woman smiled as the two continued singing along in the car. 

"Actually, let's not go to the Italian restaurant. Turn down this road to Riverdale." Mary raised a brow but turned down the road. 

"What do you have planned?" 

"Haven't been there in a while. That's all." Zelda turned to see Mary biting at her lip with a wide grin on her face. 

_

They reached Riverdale and Zelda told Mary to turn into a small diner on the side of the road. 

"Why are we here instead of the Itailan place?" Mary questioned as they got into the car and cut up to Zelda. 

"I'd rather go to a more memorable place than a fancy Itailan restaurant, wouldn't you?" Mary nodded and bit her lip again. It took everything in Zelda to not grab the woman's hand. 

They entered the dinner and was seated at a booth in the far back, away from the others. There were only three other people in the diner. Two teenagers, clearly on a date and a truck driver sitting at the stoles, drinking a beer. 

Mary sat down across from Zelda, nervously rolling her hands in her lap. 

_

"So, Sister Zelda had a..._date_ to head to?" The three Spellmans shrugged. 

"Apparently. Zelds doesn't tell me anything." Father Blackwood sighed. 

"She is off with a _mortal woman_?" Sabrina nodded. 

"I don't want to be a snitch but she has been hanging around with my mortal teacher, Ms. Wardwell for a few weeks now." Ambrose raised a brow. 

"Before your baptism?" 

"Yes, Ambrose. I don't know...maybe she just finally has a friend and we shouldn't snoop around in her business. Besides, you know how Auntie Zee hates mortals and is revolted by the idea of being with one. I'm sure she wouldn't fall for lonely, mousy Mary Wardwell." Father Blackwood nodded. 

"You are right, child. It is none of our business what your aunt is doing. I was just..._taken back_ by her leaving." The four continued to eat in silence. 

_

Zelda and Mary sat, laughing quietly with a large plate of fries they were sharing and each had a strawberry milkshake. 

"She used to _hate_ baths! She would run around naked and yell for Ambrose to save her from bathtime. One time, she hid behind the couch and we had to tempt her with cookies to get her out." Mary snorted, instantly covering her mouth with her hand. 

Zelda chuckled and grabbed Mary's other hand. She pulled away once she felt the tension rise between them. 

"That's cute. I'm sure there are so many wonders of being an aunt." Zelda nodded sadly. 

"There are but...I've always...wanted to have my own kids." Mary nodded in understanding. 

"So did I but I'm too old now." Zelda scoffed. 

"You can not be that old." 

Mary grinned.

"I'm 52." 

Zelda looked at the woman in disbelief. "Well, you look nothing like your age." Mary blushed. 

_I'm 351, but who's counting._ Zelda thought to how old she would be if she was a mortal. Zelda decided to drop the 3 on 351 and say she was 51. 

"I'm 51." Mary raised her brows in shock as well. "I'm too old for kids. I'll die by the time they are 30." Zelda hated lying to this woman but there was no way out.

Mary nodded sadly. "Same. I just wish I would have adopted years ago." 

"I know. I put my brother's desire taking care of Sabrina and my other brother's in keeping a close eye on Ambrose before my own desire to be a mother." Mary sadly smiled and held Zelda's hand. 

"How about we stop this sad conversation and finish up these fries?" Zelda smiled and grabbed a fry, dumping extra salt on top. 

_

"Dinner was lovely, Sister Spellman. Thank you." Hilda nodded as she walked her High Priest to the door. 

"We would love to have you back sometime...when Zelda is actually here." Father Blackwood smiled and threw on his coat. 

"Goodnight, Sister." 

"Goodnight, Father." 

_

Mary and Zelda walked back to Mary's car, a box of the leftover fries in Zelda's right hand. The diner had closed, so they were kicked out. 

"I have to admit, Mary, that _this_ was the funnest night I've had in a looong time." Mary smiled at the redhead. 

"Me too but the night doesn't have to end here. Wanna go back to my place and have a few drinks?" Zelda nodded. 

"I would love to." 

_

The car ride was filled with laughed. Mary and Zelda continued to talk about their childhood, literature, music, politics, current events and small things, like what's your favorite animal. Before they knew it, they were back at Mary's house. 

Zelda followed Mary to the front door. Mary turned around before opening the door. Zelda tried not to laugh at the big goofy smile she wore. 

"Wanna order a pizza?" 

Zelda laughed and nodded. 

"Sounds reasonable, considering we only had fries and milkshakes." Mary pushed open the door and they both stumbled inside. Mary went straight to the phone and ordered a large pepperoni pizza. 

Coming back into the living room, Mary poured Zelda and her a glass of red wine. 

"What's your biggest fear?" Zelda looked up at the woman handing her wine. Zelda took the glass and thought for a moment. 

"Losing my family. Not having my sister with me would kill me." Mary patted Zelda's hand and sat next to her, a little too close. 

"My biggest fear is that I'm going to die alone. I was married but I never really loved him. I loved him as a person but not in an I'm in love with you way. I'm scared I'm never going to remarry and I'll be forever alone." Zelda stared at the woman sitting beside her. Zelda completely understood where the woman was coming from. Zelda was scared she was going to die alone too, even though she had so much more time than Mary did. 

"Same here. I don't want to die alone either." Mary smiled sadly and held Zelda's hand. 

"Want me to put some music on?" Zelda smiled and nodded. 

Mary got up and sorted through her records. Picking one up, Mary smiled and placed it in the record player. Femme Fatal by _The Velvet Underground and Nico_ started playing. 

"I love this song." Mary slowly swayed her hips, wine glass in hand as she motioned for Zelda to join her. 

Zelda sat up and made her way to Mary. 

Mary placed her wine glass down beside her and held Zelda's hand. Placing her other on the redhead's shoulder, Zelda moved her other hand to the brunette's petite waist. Mary smiled up at Zelda, the redhead returning it. It was calming. Everything with Mary was calm. She felt so at peace around the brunette. 

Mary's ocean blue eyes bore into the redhead's sage greens. Slowly moving closer to the brunette, so their bodies were touching more, Zelda glanced down at the woman's lips. She knew Mary had seen the action but she didn't care. All she wanted was to press their lips together from the heat of this moment. 

A knock at the door pulled them both from their trance and Mary pulled away from Zelda, grabbing money and answering the door. 

Mary placed the pizza down on the counter and motioned for Zelda. 

Zelda sat beside Mary and took a piece of the magnificent smelling pizza. 

"I haven't had pizza in a very long time." Mary's eyes widened. 

"What!? I have it all the time. Well, mostly because I'm lazy." Zelda chuckled and swatted at the brunette. 

"No your not." Mary blushed softly as she continued eating her piece of pizza. 

_

An hour or two went by and they both finished the whole pizza and drank almost a full bottle of wine. They sat on the loveseat, both women not wearing shoes and wine glass in hand. 

"Wait, your sister has pet spiders and used to bring them to school!" Zelda nodded and finished off her wine. 

"She would bring them everywhere. She still has a bunch today." Mary shivered at the thought of Zelda's sister letting spiders crawl on her. 

"I should probably get going." 

"You can stay here if you'd like? It's past 12 and I wouldn't want you walking out there alone." Zelda smiled and relaxed back into the loveseat. 

"Thank you." Zelda looked over at the record player and grabbed Mary's hand. The brunette was pulled up off the couch and towards the record. Zelda changed it to Truly Do by _The Fleetwoods. _

Wrapping her arms around Mary's waist, and Mary wrapping her arms around Zelda's neck, a comforting silence filled the room, nothing but the sound of the record. 

"Tonight was amazing and continues to be amazing." Mary smiled up at the redhead. 

"Everything with you is amazing." This made Mary blush a deep shade of red. 

"You've taught me alot. I don't have very many friends in this town. Actually, I don't have any other than you. You showed me friendship, Mary. This may be the wine talking or the wine has made it easier to say but I feel drawn to you." Mary nodded. 

"Like, I always want to be around you. You're an amazing person, Mary. You're smart, funny, kind and absolutely gorgeous." 

Mary felt a small tear roll down her cheek. Zelda's eyes began to tear up. 

"I can't get you off my mind. Not since the day we met." 

Mary smiled wide and made an impulsive decision to capture Zelda's lips between hers.


	7. A Decision Needs To Be Made

Chapter 7: A Decision Needs To Be Made

The kiss was quick and soft. Mary pulled away and blushed a deep shade of red. Zelda's mind swarmed with screaming voices telling her it's wrong and she should leave and never see the woman again. But Zelda wasn't listening to those voices, instead she held Mary's face between her palms, lowered her face and pressed a soft peck to Mary's thin, pink lips. 

Pulling away, Zelda could see the smile form onto Mary's face. 

"I've been wanting to do that all night." 

"Me too." Zelda leaned in for another kiss, this time it was longer and filled with more passion. It grew heated as Zelda slipped her tongue past Mary's lips. They stayed like that, tongues moving together and soft moans leaving both their mouths, until they had to pull away for air. 

Their lips were swollen and breathing heavy. Zelda held a firm grip on the woman's waist, pulling her in closer. 

"We should probably get ready for bed. It's nearly 1 am." Mary nodded in agreement, placing one last peck on Zelda's lips, Mary squirmed out of Zelda's grip on her waist and left into the bedroom. She returned with a black nightgown, lace trim at the top, and handed it to Zelda. 

"It's a little big on me, hopefully it'll fit." Zelda smiled down at the brunette. 

"Thank you." 

"I also have an extra tooth brush in the cabinet above the sink. There is also a hair brush in there." Zelda gave her a quick kiss to the cheek and then left to the bathroom. Mary smiled wide, biting her lip to contain her excitement. 

_

When Zelda entered Mary's bedroom on the look for her, she had to suck in a breath at the sight of Mary in a long emerald green robe and rubbing lotion on her long slender legs. 

"You're welcome to sleep in here if you'd like?" Zelda blushed and nodded. 

"I see the nightgown fits." 

"Yes it does. A little tight but it works." Zelda sat down next to the woman, watching as she rubbed the lotion further up her thigh. Zelda didn't realize she was being watched till she heard Mary laugh. 

"Why are you watching me?" 

"Oh, I-I...uh…" Zelda trailed off trying to find an explanation other than fantasising over the woman's legs. 

"It's alright, Zelda." Zelda nervously smiled and blushed. _Blushing! Nervous! What is this woman doing to you!? _

Mary pulled the covers over her and patted the spot next to her. Zelda obligated and laid down onto the soft mattress. She felt a soft, cold hand entwine with hers. 

"Mary, you're freezing!" Zelda pulled the woman closer to her, letting the tiny brunette curl into her side and rest her head onto her chest. "Better?" 

She felt Mary nod before a comforting silence washed over them. This felt so right to Zelda. Being in Mary's room with the woman laying beside her. She wished she still had Edward around to help her with this even though he would probably tell her to give it a shot. Hilda could never understand the dilemma she was going through. Hilda thought that if that person makes you happy then you should just go for it but that was not the case here. Zelda's religion and pride were on the table here. Zelda wouldn't be another mockery in the eyes of the coven. But Mary was special to her. Everything she had said to the woman was true. She couldn't get the woman off her mind and was _happy_ when around her. Zelda couldn't jeopardize her religion, which she has spent her entire life following, just for a mortal. This was going to be hard but she needed to make a decision and one fast before she got too attached to the petite brunette sleeping on her.


	8. Avoided

Chapter 8: Avoided

Zelda awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee. Sighing, she slid out of bed. In that moment she realized she wasn't at the mortuary but still in the bed of Mary Wardwell. Groaning, Zelda opened the door and made her way to the kitchen. Soft music played from the other room, Mary place two plates onto the counter and smiled wide as Zelda entered the room. 

"Morning, sleepy head." Zelda smiled and took a seat at the counter. 

"Morning. Breakfast looks delicious." Mary made her coffee, toast, bacon and eggs. The woman say beside her and had to fight the urge to kiss the redhead. Mary was feeling overwhelmed by what happened last night. She wasn't sure if it really was the wine talking or if it was Zelda's true feelings for her.

Zelda watched as they woman nervously played with her food and decided to make the first move. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Mary blushed and set her fork down. 

"I'm sorry if I was smothering you last night." 

"You weren't. I slept quite well." Mary smiled and entwined their fingers. 

"It's just that I woke up on top of you this morning." Zelda nervously laughed. _On top of me, eh? _

_

They finished breakfast and Zelda slipped on her clothes she wore the previous night. She and Mary stood out on the porch, kissing. They didn't want to say goodbye but Zelda needed to get home before her sister worried about her more than she already was. 

"I have to leave, Mary." Mary pouted and kissed her one last time before opening the cottage door. 

"Bye, Zelda." 

"Bye, Mary." Zelda walked into the woods and then transported herself back to the mortuary. She sighed as she opened the door and the scent of freshly baked bread filled the air. 

"Zelda Spellman! Where were you!?" Hilda came running out from the kitchen, still wearing her apron, which was covered in flour. 

"You sound like mother. I'm a grown witch, Hilda. I can go out for as long as I like." Hilda huffed and crossed her arms. 

"Let me guess, you were out with that Mary Wardwell?" Zelda rolled her eyes. She didn't see why this was any of Hilda's business in the first place but she decided on telling her so she would quit her nagging. 

"Yes, Hilda. I went out for dinner with her and then slept at her house!" Sabrina came out from the living room, with a puzzled expression. 

"So I can't hang out with my mortal friends but you can go out on a date and then sleep with my mortal teacher?!" 

"It was not a date and I didn't sleep with her! I slept on her couch!" Zelda stormed up the stairs and into the bathroom. _Why must my family act like this? It's truly none of their business what I'm doing and who I'm doing it with. _

_

Mary sat on her bed, playing with the hem of her skirt. She and Zelda were actually doing this. Ever since she met Zelda, she felt attached to her. At first, she thought it was a friendship that was growing but now, after hearing Zelda's feelings for her, she wanted it to be more. She wanted to be more with Zelda. The flaming redhead was so different from anyone she has ever met in Greendale. The woman was intimidating, beautiful, and strong. Mary had no clue why the redhead would find interest in her. She was just a mousy civics teacher that worked at Baxter High. Even their appearances were so much different. Mary wore dull colours and baggy sweaters. Loose pencil skirts, glasses and loafers. She loved the little things in life, like books, the soft haze in the morning, the smell of Greendale's local coffee shop as she passed by and soft blankets to keep her warm in the winter. Zelda wore suits and heels. Her hair always curled perfectly and makeup always done. Zelda was headstrong and carried her dignity wherever she went. Mary's anxiety and nervous always got the best of her and was always shy around everyone. 

They were so different but she is all Mary wanted. Mary hadn't been with another woman in years. Decades actually. The last time was when she was seventeen. She had just moved to Greendale and grew up in a catholic family. She met a girl named Evelyn and they started off as best friends. Evelyn had told Mary she liked her in more ways than as friends and Mary told her the same. 

They spent a weekend alone, when Evelyn's parents were gone. They ended up sleeping together that night. 

Somehow, Mary's and Evelyn's parents found out and they were separated. Evelyn and her parents moved away after that. Mary never saw her again. 

She didn't even realize she was crying until she snapped out of her thoughts. 

Mary wiped away her tears and sat up from her bed. She went to the bathroom and undressed for a shower. 

_

Zelda knelt onto her knees in front of her High Priest. 

"Sister Zelda, why are you here?" 

"I feel as if I'm failing. Well, more like falling. Falling for a mortal. I don't want to end up like Edward but...I can't let her go." Father Blackwood looked down at her. 

"Sister Zelda. You are not failing. This _mortal_, are you in love with her?" Zelda looked down at Father Blackwood's shoes. 

"I don't know. I haven't spent much time to tell. I don't think so." Father Blackwood nodded. 

"You can't be with a mortal, Zelda. You don't want what happened to Edward to happen to you. You need to get rid of her, Zelda. Leave her. She is no good for you...my most faithful devotee." Zelda looked up and nodded. 

"I will do so, Father." 

"Good. Now stand up and leave my office." Zelda nodded and got up. 

"Thank you for your guidance." Zelda left and brushed a tear from the corner of her eye. She decided she would never go to Mary again. She couldn't face telling the woman she was falling for that she couldn't be with her and she doesn't have a real reason without telling her she is a witch. 

_

Three weeks went by without seeing Zelda. Mary had grown nervous and almost went to see her. Her nerves got the best of her and she ended up not going. It hurt. Zelda had given her one of the best nights she has had in a long time and then completely stopped talking to her. When she asked Sabrina if her aunt was sick or if something had happened to her, Sabrina just gave her a funny look and said Zelda was doing perfectly well. That crushed Mary's heart. 

Today, she was going to Cerberus's for a little lunch and to her surprise, ran into Hilda. 

"Lovely to see you, Ms. Spellman." Hilda smiled at the brunette woman. 

"Wonderful seeing you as well. Mind if I join." Mary noticed the name tag on her cardigan and nodded. 

"Don't you have a shift?" 

"I charmed my way into an extra break." Mary looked around at the packed diner. 

"There are loads of people here though." Hilda nodded. 

"I find a way for everything. I'm a Spellman, that's what we do." Mary smiled but then realized she could as Hilda where Zelda was. 

"Ms. Spellman-" 

"Hilda...you may call me Hilda." 

"Alright, uh...where is your sister? She hasn't talked to me in a while and I was wondering if anything happened to her?" Hilda sighed. 

"That's the thing with Zelds. I know you two are..._close_. My sister always does this. She gets close with someone and panics. She is a broken woman, Mary. A strong one but broken. Once you're done eating, I think you should swing my the mortuary and talk to her. Sabrina isn't there and I'm here. My nephew spends his time locked in his room. Zelda's is practically there all my herself." Mary nodded. She was nervous to face the woman. She didn't want to come off as needy but she was being avoided. 

"Alright." 

"Marvelous." Mary smiled and continued eating with the Spellman sister. 


	9. Back Together & Into The Sheets

Chapter 9: Back Together & Into The Sheets

Mary knocked on the Spellman's door. She was terribly nervous to see Zelda. She didn't understand why the woman was avoiding her and wanted answers. 

Zelda opened the door with a sigh but stood in shock at who was on the other side. 

"Mary…" Zelda stared at her in panic. She felt horrible for not talking to the woman. It hurt her to avoiding her. Zelda had cried over it multiple times. 

"Why are you not talking to me, Zelda?" Zelda pulled the woman into a hug. She could see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. 

"I'm so sorry. Come in." Zelda stepped out of the woman's way and showed her into the sitting room. "I'll get us tea." 

Mary looked around the room, curiously. The house was old and rather creepy to the normal eye but to her, it felt comforting. She looked around the shelves of books. Witchcraft, Black Magic, Dark Arts, Satanism; Rules and History, and Occult books stood out to her. Mary furrowed her brows at the books on being a midwife. 

Zelda entered the room, breaking her from her thoughts. 

"What's with the books on being a midwife?" 

"Oh, my sister and I are midwives." Mary raised her brows in shock. 

"So you take care of dead bodies but also help bring babies into this world? _Interesting_." Zelda set down the tea and walked towards the woman. 

"I wish I had an explanation for why I ignored you. I'm sorry." Mary nodded and looked down at her hands. 

"It just hurt. I thought you and I were… going somewhere." Zelda's heart hurt from watching a tear roll down Mary's cheek. 

"Can you forgive me?" Mary smiled and nodded. 

"Please don't do that again." Zelda brought the woman into a hug. 

"I won't." _Now you're fucked, Spellman. _

_

Zelda and Mary were at the cottage, watching Carnival Of Souls. Mary was curled up to Zelda's side and a big bowl of popcorn sat in Zelda's lap. 

"How do you like the movie so far?" Zelda turned and looked at the brunette curled up beside her. 

"I like it." Mary smiled and kissed Zelda gently. Mary's kisses were always so gentle. Soft and loving. 

It had been a week since they had started seeing each other again and Zelda was doing quite well at keeping it on the down low. She hadn't stayed too late and never missed Black Mass. She told Father Blackwood she wasn't seeing her, even though if he found out she was lying she would be in so much trouble. 

"Can you stay the night?" 

Zelda sighed. She didn't want to provoke suspicion but she wanted to stay with Mary. 

"Yes. Of course I can." Mary made a gleeful squeal noise and hugged Zelda. 

"Why?"

Mary blushed and looked away, "I...uh…wanted us to try and uh..." Mary trailed off and stared at the TV screen. 

"Are you implying...we…?" Mary bit her lip and turned to face the redhead. 

"Only if you're ready?" Zelda smiled and put down the popcorn bowl. She took Mary's face between her palms and kissed her passionately. Mary leaned back, dragging Zelda down with her. Her back hit the cushions and Zelda lay on top of her. They kissed until both of them ran out of air. 

Mary and Zelda stared into each other's eyes. Mary was ready to take this next step in their relationship. 

Mary opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue slightly and closed her eyes. Zelda smiled and slipped her tongue under the brunette's. Their mouths moved in unison, causing Mary to moan into Zelda's mouth. 

Zelda slowly rose, bringing Mary up with her. She picked the petite brunette up and carried her to the bedroom. She placed Mary onto the bed and kissed down her collar. 

"Are you sure you are ready?" Zelda looked up at the woman. Mary nodded and closed her eyes. Zelda straightened up and started taking off her blazer. Mary moved herself from the end of the bed, up to the top so she could rest her head on a pillow. 

Kicking off her shoes, Zelda knelt on the bed in front of Mary. 

Mary allowed Zelda to slowly pull her skirt down and toss it off the bed. Zelda took off Mary's pantyhose and discarded those as well. Zelda took in Mary's long slender legs and how her hip bones poked out. 

Leaning down, Zelda trailed kisses on her hip bones and her abdomen. 

Mary's breath hitched as Zelda's lips moved up her stomach. 

"Wait." Zelda instantly pulled away. Mary closed her legs and squeezed them tight together. 

"I haven't done this in a really really long time. I'm nervous." 

Zelda smiled and kissed the brunette's forehead. 

"Also, I uh...don't like it...um..._gentle_." Zelda grinned down at the brunette. 

"Whatever do you mean?" Mary scoffed at Zelda's presenting to me innocent.

"Adam was so...gentle with me. Like I was going to break if he…" 

"Fucked you too hard?" Mary blushed. 

"Yes. I just don't want you to do the same. I like it..._rough_." Mary was as red as a tomato. 

"Alright." Zelda slowly took off her skirt. "But I want us to..._take our time._ I want our first time to be slow." Mary nodded and smiled up at her. She then started to pull Mary's sweater over her head. The woman giggled and Zelda swore it was the cutest sound she had ever heard. Mary's updo began to come out, so Zelda undid the bun and let her curls fall, framing her face. 

"Wow." Zelda brushed her fingers through the soft brunette locks. Mary giggled again and tucked herself under Zelda. Mary took off her glasses and put them on the bedside table. Zelda looked down at the brunette in what could only be described as love. Without her glasses, the women's eyes shone brighter and you could see the wrinkles when she scrunched her nose more clearly. Zelda leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the woman's scrunched nose. 

Zelda placed kisses along the woman's collar and down to the curves of her breasts. 

"May I?" Mary nodded and Zelda unhooked her white mesh bra. Mary's breasts were full but perky. Soft but firm. Taking one tan coloured bud into her mouth, Zelda sucked hard, making Mary shutter underneath her. Zelda felt Mary's hands pull at her chest. Chuckling, the redhead unhooked her bra and immediately was met with Mary's teeth dragging and lips kissing across her chest. Zelda let out a moan as the brunette did the same to her, taking her pale pink nipple into her mouth and sucking at it. Mary moved her hands across Zelda's back and gripped the soft flesh firmly, nails slightly digging into her skin as the brunette sucked at her chest. Soft whimpers escaped Zelda's lips as Mary slowly kissed up her chest and to her neck. Teeth dragged across her collar, making the redhead shutter. Zelda straddled Mary's abdomen, trying to push Mary back down into the mattress but the brunette wouldn't budge. 

"_Mmm...Mary._" Zelda was out of breath, panting, as Mary sucked slowly at her neck. One of Mary's hands trailed over from Zelda's back to her breast and squeezed it gently. Zelda could feel a slickness between her legs. Mary's hand continued down until it stopped at her belly button. Mary pulled back and smiled up at Zelda, lips swollen and a devilish look on her face. Mary could see the bruises starting to form on Zelda's neck. 

"Sorry if I got a bit carried away." A soft pink rose to Mary's cheeks, making Zelda chuckle. 

"Never apologize for taking what you desire." Mary's eyes grew thick with lust, her pupils blow huge. 

Zelda climbed off her abdomen and started kissing her belly. She flicked her tongue out over her belly button, making Mary giggle. 

Zelda looked up at her as she wrapped a finger under the waistband of her white cotton panties. Mary nodded and bit her lip. 

Pulling the panties down Mary's slender legs, Zelda's breath caught in her throat. Her center glistened with her arousal, making Zelda's mouth water. Zelda kissed down each of her hip bones once again and down to her thighs. Taking one leg, Zelda kissed the soft flesh of Mary's thigh. Reaching her center, Zelda looked back up at the brunette. 

"Is this alright? If I use my mouth?" Zelda felt awkward saying it but she didn't want to push Mary into something she wasn't comfortable with. 

Mary smiled wide and nodded. 

Zelda ran her lips over the soft brunette curls there before slowly licking up Mary's length. The woman was soaked already. Mary's back arched off the bed and Zelda's felt her hips buckle. Her tongue made slow circles around Mary's clit and sucking the small bud into her mouth. She could hear how fast Mary was breathing, breath catching in her throat every once in awhile. 

Flattening her tongue, Zelda slowly licked between her folds, causing more buckling from Mary's hips. 

Zelda gripped Mary's ass on each side and pushed her face between her legs. Mary gasped, head thrown back and mouth agape. She hadn't gotten this much pleasure since she was with Evelyn. Adam never gave her what she wanted and left her unsatisfied. 

But Zelda was giving her ever ounce of pleasure possible. Mary was in heaven as Zelda's tongue did wicked good things to her. Circling her clit in figure eights, sucking it hard and brushing her tongue over her entrance. 

Mary's thighs tightened around her face as she started to reach her orgasm. Zelda listened to Mary's breathing. It speed up and caught in her throat. Her breasts bouncing lightly and hips buckling upwards as she rode Zelda's tongue. 

A soft bite to the clit made soft whispers fall from Mary's lips. Zelda knew she was close. The way her breathes caught in her throat and her moans becoming louder. Zelda pushed her face closer to Mary's heat, lapping at her clit until she felt Mary's thighs squeeze around her face and her name screamed. 

Mary felt pure bliss wash over her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she gushed out onto Zelda's chin. Her hips thrashed against Zelda's face as she robe out her orgasm. 

Zelda watched as Mary recovered and forgot she was even mortal. Forgot _she_ was a witch. Forgot that they weren't supposed to be together. Forgot Faustus' words. Mary was breathtaking. Mary was the only thing in her world right now. She smiled as Mary's eyes fluttered open and looked down at her. Zelda crawled up the woman's body to give Mary a passionate kiss. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Zelda laughed at the goofy smile Mary wore. 

"That was… _fantastic_. Thank you." 

Zelda laughed again, "You don't have to say thank you." 

"It's just… I haven't felt like that in _years_. I can't wait to have my turn." Mary smirked, then started kissing Zelda's collar. 

"_Mmmm_." Zelda held the back of Mary's head as the brunette sucked at her neck. 

Zelda allowed Mary to flip her over and stattle her abdomen. Zelda smiled at the fact that she could feel Mary's wetness on her skin. The brunette's nipples grazed her breasts as she leaned down to kiss her. Zelda moaned into Mary's mouth. She felt the brunette's hands run up her stomach to her chest. Squeezing the redhead's breasts, she ran her fingers over her nipples and gave each one a sharp pinch. Zelda pulled away to moan and throw her head back, allowing more skin to be exposed. Mary ran her hand down Zelda's stomach and between her legs. She softly stroked Zelda's dripping center. Soft wet curls brushed against her palm. Mary smirked and then attacked her neck. 

Zelda groaned as Mary's teeth grazed over the sensitive flesh. 

Mary's fingers pumped faster and faster in and out of Zelda. Zelda moaned as Mary's hand roughly pumped into her. 

With her other hand, Mary pinched Zelda's nipple, making her scream. She felt the redhead's walls tighten around her three fingers as she came. Throwing her head back, Zelda let the waves of the orgasm wash over her. 

Zelda gripped Mary's hips and pushed them between hers, so there heats were pressed together. Mary smiled and slowly rocked her hips, watching Zelda whimper and wither under her. Mary's hips grew at a faster pace. Zelda looked up at Mary and grew wetter at the sight above her. Mary's full breasts bouncing up and down, whimpering as their clits brushed against each other. Her whimpers grew higher pitched as she came. Zelda came as she watched Mary's breasts bounce as the brunette came. 

Zelda grabbed at Mary's chest, squeezing. Mary smiled and lightly bounced them, taking pleasure in the way Zelda stared at her chest. 

"Mmm." Mary stretched herself out, crawling off Zelda. She stuck her ass out, smirking at Zelda before collapsing into the soft mattress. Zelda gripped Mary's ass, squeezing the soft flesh. 

"Mmm, _Fuck_." 

Zelda smiled and snuggled close to Mary, not letting go of her rear. 

"It's gonna me a long night." Mary nodded and smiled, leaning in to kiss Zelda softly.


	10. Find A Way

Chapter 10: Find A Way

Mary awoke to Zelda's warm arms wrapped around her. She smiled and snuggled closer to the woman. Staring up at the woman, Mary suddenly grew sad. She wondered why Zelda ignored her for so long. What was the reasoning for this? Zelda had seemed so sure and then had completely disappeared. Mary was scared this was going to happen again. But Zelda promised her it wouldn't and that brought hope to her. 

After a little while, Zelda's eyes fluttered open. She smiled down at the brunette in her arms. 

"Morning, beautiful." Mary blushed and looked down. 

"Mornin'." 

"That was a fun night." Mary nodded in agreement. 

"It sure was. What do you want for breakfast?" 

"Actually, I'm going to have to leave now. Hilda will get worried." Mary nodded in disappointed. 

"Alright." Mary sat up and lazily got out of bed. Zelda watched as she slipped on a silk robe and threw her hair up into a messy bun. Putting her glasses back on, Mary made her way to the bathroom. 

When she got back, Zelda was dressed. 

"I'm sorry I'm leaving. See you soon?" 

Mary nodded then kissed her. "Call me." 

"I will." Zelda pulled the woman against her to give her a kiss. "I'm going to miss you." 

"I'll miss you too." Zelda booped Mary's nose before walking towards the door. 

Mary sighed and headed to the kitchen. 

-

Four days had past and Mary and Zelda hadn't seen each other. They did talk on the phone but that wasn't enough. Zelda was getting ready to head over there but a wash of emotion stopped her. She wasn't supposed to be with this woman. She was so against it with Edward and Hilda, not so much with Sabrina because she was half mortal. The thought of going against her own beliefs and having to admit she was wrong to her sister left a bitter taste in Zelda's mouth. If Edward was here, he would have called her out for it and ridiculed her for being a hypocrite. She didn't want to look like a joke in the eyes of the coven anymore and if a word got out that she was with a mortal woman, she would no doubt be excommunicated. 

Zelda felt salty tears burn her eyes at the thought of losing Mary. The woman meant so much to her and she felt herself growing more and more attracted. 

Zelda quickly wiped her eyes when Hilda entered the room.

"What's wrong, Zelds?" 

"It's nothing, Hilda." 

"You know you can tell me anything. I'm not going to make fun of you for having emotions." Hilda said with a huff, making her way towards her sister. 

"It's about...it's about Mary." Hilda 'oohed.' 

"Well, it's clear you have feelings for her and let me guess, you are scared because of how you treated Edward when he told you he loved Diana?" Zelda fought back more tears but nodded. 

"Hilda...I-I...I love her." Hilda stopped in her tracks and furrowed her brows. 

"You...you _love_ her?" Zelda closed her eyes, fighting back the urge to be sarcastic but simply nodded. 

"Zelda, that's amazing. Follow your gut. If you love her, then tell her...that you love her and that you are a witch. Secrets only hurt when they stay hidden away for so long.

Tears rushed down Zelda's face at the thought of Mary having a negative reaction. 

"She won't reject you, Zelda. Not if she loves you back." Zelda nodded and suddenly, to both their surprise, hugged her sister. 

"I love you, Hildie." Hilda teared up and squeezed her sister. 

"I love you too, Zee. Now go get your woman!" Zelda playfully rolled her eyes and left the mortuary. 

-

Arriving at Mary's, Zelda felt her anxiety grow. She wasn't sure about telling the woman she loved her right now but knew it was time she spill her secret. 

Mary opened the door with a wide smile on her face. 

"Zelda!" Wrapping her arms around the redhead, she collapsed in her arms. 

"Oh how I've missed you." Zelda's heart warmed. 

"I've missed you too, Mary." Kissing the top of Mary's head, Zelda let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding in. Her heart beat suddenly calmed at the touch of her love. 

"Come in." Mary practically skipped into the house. Zelda closed the door and took off her jacket. She sat down on the couch and went over what she was going to say in her head. 

"Tea?" 

"No I'm fine. Thank you but I came here to tell you something." Mary saw how Zelda nervously played with her hands. Confusion and fear rose in the brunette. 

"What is it?" Mary sat down next to Zelda. 

The redhead barely looked at her and smiled sadly. 

"I'm so scared to tell you this because I think you'll run away. And I don't want you to leave me because I...have really strong feelings for you. I don't want to lose you." Mary entwined their fingers, reassuring Zelda. 

"Mary, I haven't been one hundred percent honest with you." Mary furrowed her brows. 

"What do you mean? Zelda...you're scaring me. Please don't tell me there is someone else." 

"No! No, You are the only one. It's something about me and my family that I've been keeping a secret from you." Mary quirked a thin brow but then smiled kindly. 

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm here for you and I promise I will not _run_ away." 

Zelda wiped at her eyes. "Well then…" Zelda looked away from the brunette woman and into the fire. "I'm a witch." 

Silence washed over the room but was broken by a soft chuckle from Mary. "A witch? Zelda. Don't kid." 

"I'm not. My family and I are witches. And that's why I don't know if I can be with you." Everything plunged into silence again. 

Mary turned and looked straight head, staring at nothing in particular. 

"Zelda...Why can't we be together?" 

"It's against the rules. I'm not supposed to be with a mortal. My brother was, Sabrina's father. Sabrina is half mortal, half witch. I was so..._cruel_ to my brother about it. I never thought I could be with a mortal. I believed no witch or warlock should be with mortals. But Diana and Edward died and I regretted being so rude to Diana. 

When I met you, I was so scared to even be your friend. Our Dark Lord doesn't really like the idea of witches and mortals interacting. He only gave Edward permission to marry Diana because he was the High Priest." Zelda finally turned to look at Mary, who she realized was crying. 

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." 

"I know. I know. But _please_ don't run away from me." Zelda reached for Mary's hands and to her surprise, the brunette moved to snuggle into her side. 

"I won't run away from you, Zelda. I promised you that." Zelda sighed and felt her nerves burn away. 

"We just need to find away." 

"Well, if there is one thing I've learned from interacting with your family, is that Spellmans always find away." Zelda smiled down at the brunette and wrapped her arms around her. 


	11. I Would Say Yes

Chapter 11: I Would Say Yes

Zelda smiled as she stepped into the shower. The warm water flowing down her body as she hummed and applied shampoo to her hair. Zelda had never felt better. The last few days she had spent with Mary. The woman was absolutely amazing in the kitchen…and in bed. Today was Sunday and she needed to go back to the mortuary. She only left Mary's on friday because of Black Mass and knew it would be suspicious if she hadn't turned up. 

After the mass, Father Blackwood pulled her aside and had asked if she had still been seeing the mortal. Zelda told him no. He asked her how she turned the woman down and it took all Zelda's willpower to not roll her eyes. She simply told him that she had said was seeing a man and that they should stop seeing each other immediately. Father Blackwood seemed satisfied with the answer and let her leave. She came straight back to Mary's and the woman insisted she tell her all about it. Zelda had found that Mary was so interested in her witch life. Zelda actually liked telling the woman everything about her religion and the things she could do with her magic. Yesterday, Zelda helped Mary clean by enchanting the cleaning supplies to work on their own. Mary marveled as her broom swept the floor on it's own. It warmed Zelda's heart to see the wonder in her eyes. It reminded her of when Sabrina was younger. Hilda, Ambrose and her used to enchant her toys and make shadows on the wall dance and perform shows. Sabrina would giggle in joy. Zelda hadn't seen such pure astonishment in years. 

"Zelda? Do you want anything from the shop?" Zelda chuckled. 

"Mind getting me coffee for when I come over?" 

"Okidoki!" 

Zelda turned the shower off and stepped out. With a wave of her hand, her hair and body were dry. She changed into a fitted navy blue suit with a high neck cheetah button up. She put on makeup and then exited the bathroom. The cottage was silent. Zelda felt so at peace when she was at Mary's house. It was far different from the chaos that was the Spellman house. Ambrose always playing loud music, Hilda taking over the kitchen and Sabrina...well Sabrina was getting herself in new kinds of trouble everyday. It was always something different with her. 

Zelda felt so at ease in Mary's cottage. Mary made it all the more peaceful. The woman was so quiet and easy to be around. 

Zelda looked around the house. The baskets of knitting and embroidery caught her eye. Picking up a dark red piece of fabric, Zelda smiled. She was embroidering pink flowers on it. 

She walked to Mary's books shelves. The shelves were filled with Stephen King, H.P Lovecraft, Edgar Allan Poe, Peternelle van Arsdale, Clive Barker, Bram Stoker, Neil Gaiman, etc. A series of romance novels lined the bottom shelf, but they weren't cheesy romance novels like Hilda read. 

Zelda dragged her hand across the fireplace and stopped. She hadn't realized Mary had taken down her cross. Zelda felt her heart warm and she smiled wide. She also realized Mary hadn't went to church today. 

Sitting down, Zelda relaxed into the cushions. She new the shop was on the boarder of town and Mary lived quite far away. She laughed at the fact the mortuary and the cottage were the only houses so far town. 

Sitting back up, Zelda grabbed a book full of H.P Lovecraft's best stories. 

-

Mary came back only 45 minutes later. Zelda put the book down and sat up to help Mary with any groceries. 

Stepping outside, Zelda let the cool air hit her face. 

Mary picked up two backs and smiled at Zelda. 

"Mind grabbing the last one?" Zelda nodded and picked the bag up. 

-

Zelda went into the kitchen and helped Mary unload the groceries. 

"Can you please stay the night?" 

"Mary, I-" 

"I'll wake up early and wake you up too. I'll drive you home and then head to work. Please?" 

Zelda looked at Mary. She had a puppy dog face on and Zelda couldn't say no. 

"Alright." Mary squealed in excitement. 

"I bought you coffee and key lime pie for tonight." Zelda wrapped her arms around the woman and nuzzled her nose into her hair. 

"I realized you took down your cross? How come?" 

"Oh I was never religious. My parents were and so was Adam. If I'm dating a witch, there is no use having a cross or going to church anymore, is there?" Zelda smiled wide.

Mary put on the radio and Knee Deep by _Zac Brown Band_ started playing. 

"Country music? Didn't know you listened to country music." Mary chuckled. 

_"Wishin' I was _

_Knee deep in the water somewhere_

_Got the blue sky, breeze and it don't seem fair_

_The only worry in the world_

_Is the tide gonna reach my chair _

_Sunrise, there's a fire in the sky_

_Never been so happy _

_Never felt so high _

_And I think I might have found my own kind of paradise" _

Zelda laughed as Mary began to sing along. Zelda loved the sound of Mary's voice. It was high pitched but soft. 

"Wanna watch a movie tonight?" 

"I would love to." Zelda rested her head on Mary's shoulder and turned her head so she could stare at her. Zelda loved the wrinkles that showed when the woman smiled. Her gorgeous eyes staring down as she chopped lettuce. The small freckles you could only see when you got this close. Her adorable ears. Those large glasses she wore. Her thin lips. 

Zelda loved everything about the woman. There wasn't a single thing Zelda didn't like. Being with a mortal was so different. She wondered why she had ever hated them. Well, she still didn't like mortals but Mary was different. Mary was special to her. She made Zelda feel a way she had never felt before. Zelda wanted to be with the woman forever. And that's when it struck her. Mary was going to die way before she even got white hairs. She also had never told Mary her real age. A wave of emotion washed over her and she began to cry. 

Zelda let go of Mary's face and wiped at her eyes. 

"Zelda? What's wrong?" Zelda turned away from the woman. 

"It's…" Zelda remembered she won't lie to the woman anymore. "It's because I just realized you're going to die before me." 

She turned and say the confused but sad look on Mary's face. 

"Zelda...wh-what do you mean?" 

"I'm hundreds of years old, Mary. You are mortal. You'll die years before I do. I have a good 2 hundred left." Mary started to cry. Tears flooded out of her eyes. 

"There _has_ to be a way." 

"No, Mary. There isn't. I would have to bargain with the devil. I don't think that would go to well." 

"Wasn't Diana mortal? Didn't she get to live with Edward for the rest of _his_ life?" Zelda shook her head. 

"That was one of Edward's burdens. He would have to watch his wife grow old and die." Mary sobbed and Zelda pulled her in for a tight hug. 

"It's okay. Let's just not think about it." She felt Mary nod and pull away. 

They both wiped at their eyes and continued to make dinner.

-

Zelda pulled Mary against her. The woman was bare and her hair down. Zelda kissed her abdomen. Mary giggled as her tongue came out to playfully lick her. Mary undid Zelda's tie on her robe and pushed her down onto the bed. Straddling her, Mary buckled her hips into Zelda.

Zelda reached her hands up to cup the woman's firm breasts. Zelda loved those breasts. She felt like she could look at them forever. 

Brushing her thumbs over hardened nipples, Mary whimpered from Zelda's cold touch. 

"_Ahhh_, Zelda I don't know if we should do this now. I need sleep for tomorrow." Zelda let her hand drift between Mary's legs. She softly stroked the soft curls there, making small moans leave Mary. 

"_Shhh_, darling. Don't worry. I won't keep you up too late." Mary looked down at Zelda with a wonky smile. Left squeezing Mary's left breast, Zelda let her right hand bury deep into Mary's cunt. Mary moaned loud as Zelda's middle and ring finger pumped in and out of her and while she pinched her clit between her pointer and thumb. Mary's hips thrashed harder and harder against Zelda's hand. 

"_Ahhh, Zel_-da!" Mary came, gushing into the palm of Zelda's hand. 

"Mmm." Zelda licked her hand clean. Moving Mary's hips up to her face, Zelda licked up her length to clean her. 

"I have to get to sleep now." Zelda sighed. Mary got off of Zelda and threw on a thin white cotton nightgown. Zelda smiled at how see through her nightdress was. 

Zelda re-tied her nightgown and got under the covers. Mary got in beside her and cuddled up to her side. 

Zelda wrapped her left arm around Mary, pulling her closer. 

"Mary, what would you say to a date at that new french restaurant?" Mary looked up at her and chuckled at Zelda's smirk. 

"I would say yes." 

"Well then it's a date." Mary chuckled and drifted to sleep. Zelda kissed the woman's forehead and closed her eyes. 


	12. Love Is A Bumpy Road

Chapter 12: Love Is A Bumpy Road

Mary threw on a silk robe as she made her way to the door. It was two in the morning and someone had been furiously knocking at the door. 

Opening it, Mary was surprised to see Zelda fumbling with her words. 

"Zelda? Why are-Zelda, are you drunk?" 

Zelda slowly nodded, her eyes half closed. 

"Come in side. Why are you awake at this hour? And drunk?" 

Zelda sank onto the loveseat and groaned. 

"I fucking felt like drinking. It's not a crime." 

Mary winced at Zelda's pointed words. 

"Zelda, _why_ did you feel like drinking?" 

"Oh for Satan's sake-Mary, I wanted to drink because I've been really stressed with everything with Sabrina." Mary sat down beside her and sighed. 

"You shouldn't drink just because you're stressed. It's-" 

"Unhealthy. I know already. Satan, you sound like Hilda." Zelda rolled her eyes as she sank further into the couch. 

"Zelda, why are you here!?" 

"Because I missed you and you make me feel better." Mary closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Releasing it, Mary grabbed Zelda's hand. 

"We are going to bed. Come with me." Zelda sighed in defeat and got up, stumbling into Mary's arms. 

"You're too good for me." Zelda mumbled into Mary's neck. 

"Oh, Zelda. You must get some sleep." 

Mary crawled into bed and pulled Zelda next to her. The redhead clung to Mary and started to cry. 

"What's the matter, dear?" 

"My world has been turned upside down. Sabrina always causing trouble and not wanting to go down the path of night. Hilda is always working and I never see her anymore. Ambrose is always _bitching_ and _complaining_. It's like, if you didn't want to be put under house arrest than maybe you shouldn't have tried to blow up the Vatican! And I thought I was still the sensible one in my family and look at me now! I'm falling in love with a mortal!" Mary had so many questions. The first being about Ambrose because she had no clue he was under house arrest. The second being she was hurt at how Zelda made being with her sound bad and that she wasn't sensible for doing it. The third being about the falling in love bit. _Had Zelda just confessed that she loves me? _

"Zelda...that was sorta mean." 

"How so? I'm a witch, Mary! You are a mortal! This is going to be impossible! I'm not supposed to be with you! This is _so_ wrong!" Mary tried to fight back tears. This was the first time her and Zelda had gotten into a fight and she didn't like it one bit. 

"You've never said this before! If you _really_ feel that way...than why don't you break up with me!? Why don't you get out of my bed and go back to the mortuary, where you can drown in self pity all alone?" Zelda stared at her in shock before nodded and getting up off the bed. 

"Fine. Sorry for wasting your time." Mary wanted to grab her and hold her but she knew she was better off letting Zelda go...for now. 

-

A week had passed and Zelda had gotten so much worse. On the day they were supposed to go out on a date, Zelda sat in the bathroom and got drunk. 

She missed Mary but knew the woman probably didn't want to see her. 

Zelda avoided going into town as much as possible, until today. Hilda had forgotten her bag with her keys, money and lunch and called Zelda to bring it to her. Zelda was annoyed but decided it would be best if she just brought it to the bookstore. Hilda would be on her back about it if she didn't. 

-

Arriving at the bookstore, Zelda sat at one of the booths, waiting for her sister. 

Hilda was in the back talking to someone. Zelda looked around the place and sighed. _What a dreadful little place. _

All the mortals..._teenage_ _mortals_, sitting around, being useless. 

Zelda was about to walk up to the counter, when she spotted a head of brunette curls, styled up into an updo. Her breath caught in her throat but she needed to speak to her. She got a little closer, noticing the thick navy blue jacket she recognized was Mary's. 

Taking a deep breath, Zelda sat down across from her. Mary stared at her with wide eyes. 

"Ms. Spellman. Fancy seeing you here." 

Zelda gulped and reached for the woman's hand. Mary moved her hands to her lap, sighing. 

"_Mary_-" 

"Don't '_Mary_' me. You messed up. I don't know how you could say those things right after you said you were "falling in love with me". So you were right, I was an idiot to think this could work." Zelda reached for Mary again, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. 

"Mary..._please_. Don't go. I need you." The two looked into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity and finally, Mary let Zelda take her hand. 

"Give me a second chance...well, a third chance. Please. I beg of you." Mary looked down at her lap and nodded. 

"Okay. _Okay_. Yup. Fine. But if you mess up one more time-" 

"I know. I won't. I promise." Mary sighed and leaned back into the chair. 

"Whose bag is that?" 

"Oh _shit_. Hilda!" Hilda turned to look at her and she picked up the bag. The blonde made her way towards them, noticing how shy Mary was and the tear stains on her sister's face. 

"Thank you, Zelds. Everything alright?" 

Zelda nodded. 

"It's nothing, Hilda. Now I best be on my way." Zelda turned to Mary, "Mary, would you like to join me?" 

The brunette nodded and stood up. 

-

The two walked side by side along the street of Greendale. The weather was getting increasingly colder as they continued into the month of November. 

They stopped outside a small shop. Mary peered into the window and decided she wanted to go inside. Zelda chuckled and followed the short woman. 

"Hello, ladies. Can I help you with anything?" 

Mary smiled at the older man. 

"Just looking around!" Zelda gave the man a smile before following the brunette around the shop. 

"Hey, this would look pretty on you." Zelda held up a small gold chain with a tiny gold locket. "It's so petite and pretty. Reminds me of you." Mary blushed and took the locket from Zelda. 

"I'll buy it for you, if you want it." 

Mary nodded. 

"Thank you."

"No problem." Mary continued to look around. Zelda decided to browse as well. 

-

Mary and Zelda walked back to their cars. Mary had boughton two new mugs and a thick white wool sweater. 

Zelda ended up getting herself a gold ring with a small emerald on it. 

Zelda walked the woman back to her car and pulled her close. 

"Bye, Mary." 

"Bye, Zelda. Thank you for the necklace." Zelda smiled and quickly gave her a kiss. 

"Want to have that dinner tomorrow?" Mary thought for a moment. 

"It's the weekend, right?" Zelda nodded. 

"Than I would love to. What time?" 

"I'll pick you up at seven." Mary gave her another quick peck to the lips before closing her car door. Zelda watched the woman pull out of the parking lot and smiled to herself. 

_Love sure was a bumpy road. _


	13. Perfect Date

Chapter 13: Perfect Date

Zelda sat outside of Mary's house, fiddling with her hands. She had showed up fifteen minutes early and was pacing back and forth. 

She finally got the courage to knock on the door and felt herself calm when Mary opened it. 

Mary wore a green ribbed shirt, that was quite tight for what Mary normally wore, and it had white buttons down the front. She paired it with a black skirt that stopped mid calf, with a light brown leather belt. She wore her usual low chunky light brown leather heels and the small locket Zelda had boughton her around her neck. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. 

She nervously pushed her glasses up further under Zelda's gaze. 

"Sorry for staring, it's just...you look so beautiful." Mary blushed and pulled Zelda close to her. She gave her a quick kiss before closing the door behind her. 

Zelda wore long egg white trousers and a black, white polka dotted button up shirt that as tied at the bottom. She wore a pair of low black heels that had a thin ankle strap. 

"You look beautiful as well. Where are we going?" 

Zelda took Mary's hand in hers as they walked towards Zelda's car. 

"To that french restaurant. I thought it looked interesting so I booked a booth in the back for us." Zelda caught Mary nervously biting at her lip but smiling. 

-

Zelda and Mary drove through town, surprised at how busy it was. Zelda watched Mary sink into her chair so no one could really see her. Zelda raised a brow in concern and confusion. Mary looked at her hands in her lap and nervously played with them. 

"Are you okay?" 

Mary's attention snapped up to Zelda and then she settled further into her chair. 

"I'm fine. Just..._tired_." 

"Hm." 

-

They were seated and Mary was grateful it was far in the back. 

"What are you thinking of getting?" 

Mary tilted her head at the menu. She realized half of it was in french. 

"I'm not sure even how to read this." 

Zelda smiled and placed her menu down. She took Mary's in her hand and pointed out some famous dishes, reading them in french. Mary marveled at the woman speaking perfect french. 

"You know french?" 

"I know a lot of languages. I speak fluently in Russian, French, German, Swedish, Chinese, Dutch, Scottish, Irish etc." Mary smiled wide. She had no clue Zelda could speak so many languages. 

"Well then, I might get-" 

"Mary?" 

Mary's eyes widened and she bowed her head. 

"Adam." 

"What are you doing here? It's been too long." Mary looked up at the man and smiled. 

"Yeah. I've been really busy." 

"I haven't seen you at church since...well since the divorce. Stopped going?" Mary nodded. 

Zelda watched Mary's body language around the man. She looked really nervous and or scared. 

Zelda reached out her foot and brushed it against Mary's for comfort. She saw Mary smile slightly. 

"Who must you be?" Adam looked at Zelda, confused but friendly. For some reason, Zelda knew he knew who she was. He knew exactly who she was. 

"Zelda Spellman." Zelda could see him pretending to be shocked. The look in his eyes gave it all away. Of course people in the town knew the Spellman name and knew all their faces. They have always been the talk of the town. 

"_Spellman? Oh, Mary_." Zelda furrowed her brows. Mary hunched her shoulders almost in embarrassment. 

"_Interesting people to fraternize with._" Adam muttered, more to himself than Mary. 

"Fraternize?" Zelda raised a brow and pressed her lips together. 

Zelda wanted to say something but Mary gave her a look that stopped her. 

"Well have a nice dinner with your new friend." 

"Girlfriend." Mary whispered. 

Adam tilted his head, "What?" 

"Girlfriend. She is my girlfriend." Adam tsked and walked away. 

"Mary…" Zelda grabbed her hand and squeezed it comforting. 

"You didn't have to-"

"But he wouldn't have shut up if I didn't and besides it doesn't really matter." Mary gave her a reassuring smile. 

"Why were you so nervous before coming here?" 

"Because I knew Adam worked here. I've seen him come in here before." Zelda sighed and held her hand. 

"Why didn't you say something? We wouldn't have come here if you-" Mary laughed. 

"Zelda, don't worry. Let's eat dinner and enjoy it. After we could...go for a drive?" Zelda smiled and nodded. 

-

The two walked back to Zelda's car, hand in hand. The dinner went fantastic. They laughed and talked even after they had finished. Adam walked past there table a few times but the two ignored him. Zelda was surprised of how much affection Mary was showing. Mary held her hand and gave it a few kisses now and then. She would occasionally brush her leg against hers. 

They walked in comforting silence till they got to the car. 

"Where do you want to go for a walk?" 

Mary shrugged, "SweetWater?" 

Zelda nodded and opened the door for her. 

Mary sat down and leaned back into the seat. 

Zelda walked around the car and sat down in the driver's seat, ready to go. Adam walked out of the restaurant, looking at Mary and Zelda. Mary grabbed Zelda's face and kissed her. 

Zelda was shocked but she gave in, letting her hand rest against Mary's chest. Adam scoffed and walked away. Mary pulled away laughing. Zelda stared at her but started laughing with her. 

-

They headed down the road, listening to Fleetwood Mac. They both sang alone with wide smiles on. 

They pulled up to SweetWater River and both marveled at it. 

"I haven't been here in so long." Mary stared out at the water, the green water sparkling in her eyes. 

"Same here. Not since Sabrina was young." Mary looked back at her. The two of them slowly inched closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. 

"Wanna go in the water?" 

"I don't want our clothes getting wet." 

"I didn't say anything about wearing our clothes." Mary smirked up at her and then took of her shirt. She slowly pulled her skirt down and then kicked off her shoes. Zelda immediately began getting undressed. Mary ran out of the car, Zelda not far behind her. 

Mary sunk into the cold water and tried running out. Zelda swooped her up as she tried running past her, the two giggling and squealing from the coldness of the water. 

"I don't want my hair to get wet." Zelda laughed as Mary covered her bun with her hand. 

"Want me to waterproof your hair, so it remains dry?" Mary nodded. 

Zelda snapped her fingers and Mary let go of her bun. She slowly lowered her head, letting the water was over her hair. She shivered and rose. Putting a hand back over her bun, she smiled at the still dry hair. 

Zelda picked the woman up, kissing her slowly. Zelda's hand snaked around the brunette, wanting to tug off the white mesh bra. 

Mary moaned into the kiss as it deepened, slowly pushing herself further against Zelda. 

"We should probably head back. It's freezing." Mary nodded in agreement and practically ran out of the water, back to the car. 

Zelda magicked a towel around Mary. The brunette shuttered and buried herself into the towel. 

"My hands are so cold! Why did we do that! It's fall!" 

Zelda chuckled. "Here." Zelda took Mary's hands in her own and slowly kissed them and blowing warm air onto them. Mary smiled and relaxed in the seat. 

-

Zelda looked over at the brunette sleeping against the door. They had arrived at Mary's cottage but Zelda couldn't bring herself to wake the woman. She looked so peaceful. But Zelda knew she needed to get the woman inside. 

"Mary...Mary wake up. We are hom-back at your cottage." Mary stirred and her eyes slowly opened. 

"Sorry for falling asleep...wanna come in?" 

Zelda weighed her options. No one at home was up waiting for her. She wanted to be with Mary...so she nodded a yes. Mary slipped her heels back on and stepped out of the car. Zelda locked the car and chased after the brunette. 

Mary set her keys down on the kitchen counter and made her way to the sitting room. She put on a soft music that faded out into the background. The room was soft lit only by the orange hued bell lamps. Mary lit the fire, letting the warmth wash over her. Zelda put a hand on the woman's waist, pulling her closer. They slowly swayed. Mary's hands came to rest behind Zelda's neck, as Zelda's wrapped around her waist. 

It was quiet and calming. Zelda didn't want to let go of the petite brunette. Zelda felt so at ease here. Like the world stopped once she stepped inside the cottage. 

"Thank you for tonight. It was amazing." Zelda smiled and slowly kissed the brunette. The kiss was so gentle. That's always how it was with Mary..._gentle_. Zelda had never felt someone put so much passion but no rush in kissing her. Mary slowly moved her tongue inside Zelda's mouth, exploring. Zelda moaned, Mary moaning just from the sound. They slowly pulled away and something hit Zelda like a slap to the face. 

"I love you." 


	14. Adam's Visit

Chapter 14: Adam's Visit

The two stared at one another for what felt like hours but was only a few seconds. Mary smiled, fire cracking in her eyes. 

"I love you too." 

Zelda felt tears fall from her eyes. Mary's smile warmed her heart. Mary moved her hands behind Zelda's neck, letting her fingers knit through Zelda's hair. 

She kissed her slowly, gently, lovingly. Zelda pulled the woman closer, arms wrapping around her waist. Mary's wrists crossed behind Zelda as she was pulled closer. Their breasts pushed together. 

One of Zelda's hands moved to Mary's thigh, caressing it. She moved it up and squeezed her rear. Mary moaned. Their tongues moving together, Mary's hips rolling slightly as Zelda's hand continued caressing her ass. 

Zelda pulled back, needing air. Mary gasped as air filled her lungs. 

"Move this to the bedroom?" 

"_Yes_." Mary said breathlessly. Zelda picked the woman up, carrying her towards their bedroom. 

-

Mary's head lay on Zelda's chest. Zelda ran her hand over the soft skin of Mary's back. 

Mary reached for her glasses. She sat up once they were on and stared down at Zelda.

"Did you mean it?" 

"Of course I did. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." Mary giggled, a blush forming on her cheeks. 

"I love you." 

"I love you." Mary kissed her gently. 

"You know, when I was with Adam, I didn't tell him I loved him until we were together for two years. He told me right away. He was so in love with me but so judgemental. He wanted me to be something I wasn't and I obeyed. I wasn't aloud to express myself like how I can with you. I really love you and I'm so happy to finally get that off my chest." Zelda brushed tears off her face and then did the same for Mary. 

"Oh Mary." Zelda passionately kissed her. Zelda wanted to lay here with the woman forever. Mary's full brunette locks cascading down her shoulders. She was gorgeous. The glasses. The hair. The lips. The eyes. The cheekbones. The breasts. The skin. The body. 

Zelda couldn't get enough of her. She was absolutely breathtaking. 

"You know, Mary, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Mary blushed and looked down. 

"Oh stop. You are the one that's beautiful-" 

"_No_, Mary. You are so gorgeous. I can't get enough of you." Mary kissed her breasts. 

-

Mary was in the kitchen, baking when the doorbell rang. She was wearing a thin black sweater with her grey wool skirt. Her usual brown loafers and a matching belt. The locket placed around her neck.

Opening the door, Mary froze. 

"Hello, Mary! I came to catch up." Adam smiled at her. 

"Come in." 

Adam made his way past her. She took a deep breath before closing the door and going back to the kitchen. 

"I was just baking. Tea?" 

"Sure." Adam sat at the counter, watching her bake.

"So, about you and the Spellman woman-" 

"What about her?" Mary turned and looked him dead in the eyes. 

"You know the rumors, Mary." 

"That she's a satanist? That she is a witch? Well, Adam, I love her. So I don't give a fuck if she is a witch." 

Adam scoffed, "You don't understand, Mary. God will punish you. You aren't _gay_. You were with me." 

"I was with a girl before you. I was only with you to please my parents. You were never what I wanted. I _am_ gay, whether you like it or not. If God wants to punish me, then he can send me to hell because then I can be with the woman I love." Mary was surprised she wasn't raising her voice. She just winked and confirmed making tea. 

"You need to go to church. Set yourself right. Then leave the woman. She is no good for you." Mary scoffed. 

"That's why I love her. She may be 'wrong' for me but she is the woman I love. I'm not leaving her. I'm not going to church." Adam sat up, making his way towards the woman. 

"She is seducing you into loving her. _Corrupting demon_." Adam stood beside her, hand placed on her shoulder. 

"_Succubus_." 

"What?" 

"I think you mean succubus. Female demons that use power to manipulate people." Mary smiled innocently. She learned a lot from reading Zelda's books.

"Now, If I were you, I would leave now before my girlfriend comes back and eats you." 

Adam's eyes widened and he moved his hand off of her. 

Zelda opened the door and walked towards the kitchen.

"Fuck, I hate going into town. All those idiotic mortals, no offence. Anyway, wanna have sex- Oh fuck." Mary bit her lip, trying not to laugh. 

"Well, looks like you'll be dinner." Adam scoffed at Mary and practically ran out. 

Zelda raised a brow, "What was all that?" 

"Oh, just lecturing me like usual." Mary smiled and kissed her. 

"The eat him part…?" 

"I told him if he didn't leave, you'd eat him. I was only joking-" 

"That isn't exactly a joke on my part." Mary's eyes widened. 

"You haven't eaten anyone, have you!?" 

"I run a mortuary and I am a witch. Of course I've eaten human flesh..._long pig_." 

Mary smiled and leaned in for another kiss. 

"What are you baking?" 

"Pecan pie." 

"Mmm, sounds delicious...just like you." Zelda kissed behind her ear as Mary continued making her pie. 

"You can _taste me_ once the pie is all done." Zelda chuckled and pulled away from the woman. She began unpacking the groceries. 

-

"_Fuck_." Mary was bent over the counter, Zelda behind her, licking between her folds. 

Zelda's hands gripped Mary's ass as she sucked at Mary's center. 

Mary's mouth was agape and her eyes shut. 

"Yes! Right..._Ah_!" 

Zelda sucked on her clit as she brought her hand up. She smacked her hand down hard against Mary's ass. She screamed in pure pleasure.

Mary instantly came. Gushing all over Zelda's chin. 

-

"I didn't know you knew I liked that." Zelda smirked at the brunette. 

"That you like getting spanked? Oh I knew that first time we had sex." 

Mary raised a brow. 

"How?" 

"When I squeezed your ass, you moaned. You always have a reaction when I touch you there." Zelda squeezed her rear, making her whimper. Then, she spanked her again. Mary jolted, wetness between her legs once again. 

"_Again_." She spanked her again. Then again. And again. And again. 

Mary was withering, collapsing into her. 

"_Please...more._" Zelda smiled, picking her up. She carried her to the couch. Zelda sat down, pulling Mary onto her lap. 

"Bend over." 

Mary obayed, laying across Zelda's lap. 

Zelda smiled, scrunching up Mary's skirt. Zelda kneaded the soft flesh of Mary's ass. 

"Don't make me beg." 

"I wouldn't dream of it." One hard smack already had Mary screaming. 

-

Mary looked at her rear in the mirror and smiled. Her skin cracked and red. She ran her hands over the reddened and irritated flesh. She moaned at the slight sting. Adam never did this for her. He said it was too aggressive and he thought he would hurt her. Mary squeezed her ass as a new gush of arousal flooded between her legs. 

"What are you up to?" 

Mary smiled at Zelda as she continued stroking her back side. 

Mary just laughed and gave her a lust filled look. Zelda smirked and dropped to her knees in front of her. She stroked her soft curls. Mary moaned, looking down at her and laced her hand through Zelda's hair. 

"Zelda, please." 

"I would never deny you of your pleasures." 

Mary moaned. Zelda's tongue slowly moved over her folds. Then, she ran two fingers through her folds, making Mary spread her legs and put one thigh on Zelda's shoulder. Moving her tongue over Mary's sensitive bundle over nerves, she felt Mary twitch and roll her hips. 

Plunging to fingers deep into her dripping center, Zelda then bit her clit. Mary screamed in pleasure as Zelda's fingers moved fast and fast in and out of her. 

Once Mary came, Zelda stood up and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

"Hey so, what are you doing for thanksgiving? Or whatever you celebrate?" 

"Feast of Feasts...I don't know. My family has been chosen to participate but I'm going to back out. I wanna be with you. Just me and you." 

Mary blushed but raised a brow, "Why would you back out? Isn't it tradition?" 

"The Feast of Feasts is where fourteen families are chosen to celebrate. One female member of each family will participate. If one of the women are chosen, they are suitable in the eyes of the Dark Lord and will forever be apart of the coven." Mary tilted her head. 

"But what if you get chosen? Don't you want to be chosen?" 

"Mary, um...you don't want me to participate because once the woman is selected, she is treated as royalty in away. She gets to stay with the person who..._won second place_ and they take care of her. Then she has a dinner with the High Priest and the family she has been staying with, plus her family. Then it's the _feast_. The coven fasts until the feast. And instead of turkey...we eat the woman chosen." 

Mary's eyes were wide. Zelda thought they might fall out of the sockets if they were any wider. 

"Zelda...w-w-what!?" 

"Yup. So I will not be participating." 

"No one should be participating in that!" 

"Mary, like you said, it's tradition." 

"That's horrible!" 

"Welcome to the witch world." Zelda sat down on the bed, motioning for the woman to join her. 

"So instead, I'm going to stay here with you for a couple of days. Have a nice big dinner. Then maybe watch a movie. Have some sex. Then in the morning, I'll make you a big breakfast. We can go for a walk somewhere. How does that sound?" 

Mary smiled and nodded. 

"That sounds wonderful." Mary sat in Zelda's lap. Zelda wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. 

"I love you, Wardwell." 

"I love you, Spellman." 


	15. Till I Die, Do Us Part

Chapter 15: Till I Die, Do Us Part

Zelda gave Mary a kiss to her belly, making the woman giggle. They were lying on the floor in the living. They had just had sex and were both tipsy. Mary and Zelda had been discussing Zelda's witch life and Mary's mortal life. Zelda was so interested in the things Mary got to do as a kid that Zelda hadn't even been aloud to dream about. 

"Wait!? Witches don't fly on brooms!? That was a myth!?" Zelda chuckled and playfully swatted her. 

"Yes, it's a myth. When have you ever heard me say, "Just parked my broom behind your car. Hope you don't mind."?" Mary giggled. 

"I just assumed you liked walking." 

They both laughed. But Mary stopped and grew serious. 

"So, I'm going to die before you?" 

"Mary, I thought we agreed to not talk about this?" 

"How could I not? The woman I love is going to live hundreds of more years than I will." 

"Darling...Let's just live in the moment-" 

"No, Zelda! I'm scared." 

"I know you are scared. I'm scared too but we just have to get through it." Zelda caressed her cheek.

"I don't want you to watch me get old and die before your eyes. I don't want to be with a woman that will look so much younger than me when I'm old!" 

Zelda looked at her, hurt glazing over her eyes. 

"Zelda...I didn't mean it that way." 

"Mary...if this is so hard for you, then why are we even together? Do you think this not pains me? Mary, I would marry you in a heartbeat. I fucking love you beyond words. You know I've spent nights, fucking nights without sleep, on looking for a way for you to live as long as I do but nothing has come up. I wish I could live with you forever but I can't. I'm a witch. You are a mortal. If we can't just move forward and face the facts, then what's the point of even trying?" 

Mary wiped tears from her eyes. 

"You are right. We just have to face the facts. We aren't meant to be. But we can be until I die. Than you can move on to someone new for the remainder of your years." 

"Mary, that's the point. I have never loved someone. Never. I'm a witch. We don't _do_ love. I could never be with another person, whether that be witch, warlock, demon, whatever, because I only love you." 

Mary sighed and curled herself against Zelda. 

"I guess we are fucked then." 

"Pretty much. But at least we are fucked _together_." 


	16. Home To Mary

Chapter 16: Home To Mary

It was Thanksgiving..._Feast Of Feasts_, and Hilda was in the kitchen cooking for only the three of them. She loved that Zelda found love but was annoyed that Zelda was never home. She wanted to see her sister. Zelda was a family woman. She usually didn't leave her family alone like this; always watching over them. 

When she first heard her sister wasn't coming to Feast Of Feasts, she was a little upset. She would have thought her sister wouldn't want to skip the traditional ceremonies and holidays. 

What was next? Yule? Lupercalia? Beltane? Litha? Samhain? 

Hilda sighed and continued chopping vegetables. 

-

Sabrina lay on her bed with Susie and Roz.

They were talking about civics, when Ms. Wardwell popped up into the conversation. 

"So, Your aunt and Ms. Wardwell are together?" 

"I'm not sure, Roz. I personally think my aunt is just keeping her company. Ms. Wardwell seems like a very lonely person. All alone in that house of hers. My aunt is lonely too. She needs a friend. I'm glad they are friends but I wish my aunt could spend more time here instead of always being there." 

"But it makes sense why she is always there. They get peace and quiet." Sabrina nodded. 

"Enough of this talk on if my aunt is or isn't with my teacher. Back to homework." 

Susie and Roz chuckled and continued their civics homework. 

-

Ambrose came down the stairs and wasn't surprised he didn't find his Auntie Zelda. 

"Let me guess, Auntie Zee is with Mary Wardwell?" 

"Sure is and she will not be participating in Feast Of Feasts nor will she even be joining us." Ambrose raised a brow in shock. 

"What? But she...she isn't staying and celebrating _Thanksgiving_ with Ms. Wardwell, is she?" Hilda nodded. 

"Let's just let them...do their thing. Your aunt is in love. She told me. But we mustn't say anything to Sabrina. It's her _teacher_ and _aunt_. I don't know how well she would take it." Ambrose nodded, leaving the kitchen. 

-

Zelda kissed backup Mary's stomach.

"How was that, darling?" Mary withered under her, her body still twitching from her orgasm. 

"Fantastic. Like it always is." Zelda chuckled and kissed her. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"Excited for our couple of days, well week or so, together?" Mary nodded. 

"I'm going to take a couple of days off of work. I'll have to fight with Hawthorne but I'll just say I've caught the flu." Zelda sat up off of Mary to get dressed. She threw on one of Mary's grey sweaters and her black trousers. Mary laughed. 

"Why are you wearing my sweater?" 

"Because I don't want to wear my blazer. Plus, it smells just like you." Zelda gave her a few kisses on the cheek. Mary giggled and squirmed out of her reach. 

"Alright." Mary sat up and threw on an oversized black tee shirt. They both left the room and into the kitchen. 

"What do you want for lunch?" 

"How about grilled cheese sandwiches?" Mary held the bread up in her hand with a wide smile. 

"I haven't had grilled cheese in quite awhile." 

"Is that a yes?" Zelda grinned and nodded, moving her hand to sit on Mary's hip. Mary smiled and pushed herself against Zelda. 

They kissed, passionalty. 

-

Hilda sat down in the High Priest office, relatively confused. 

"Father, why have you called me?" 

The man sighed, staring her straight in the eyes. 

"It's about your sister." 

"What about Zelda?" 

"Why has she told me that you, Spellmans, are not participating in Feast Of Feasts?" Faustus raised a brow at the short blonde. 

"I'm actually not quite sure. She hasn't been home in a while and only phoned me a few days ago to tell me that we weren't participating." Faustus huffed out a breath of frustration. 

"What do you mean she hasn't been home in a few days?" Hilda fiddled with her hands. She was awfully scared of this man and hated being alone with him. Especially when his eyes were piercing daggers into her. 

"I believe she has been spending time with Ms. Wardwell. I'm not sure though." Faustus stood and walked around the desk. 

"The mortal? Funny because she told me that she wasn't seeing her." Hilda froze. _Oh no_. She knew she just gave away her sister's secret and that she was going to end up dead. Hilda started thinking about how she was going to beg Zelda to spare her life. 

"Like I said, I'm not sure-" 

"Are you lying to me, Sister Hilda?" 

"No! No, Your Excellency!" Hilda's breath caught in her throat as the man bent down to stare into her eyes. 

"There was something else I wanted to ask you about, Sister Hilda." 

"Yes? Your Excellency?". Hilda nervously rung her hands. 

"Will you and your sister be the midwives to my wife? She needs one and you and your sister are excellent. I will not take no for an answer." Hilda sighed and nodded. _Zelda really will not like this. _

-

Zelda went back home, still wearing Mary's sweater and holding her blazer over her arm. 

"Hilda!" 

The blonde poked her head out from the kitchen, with a nervous smile on her face. 

"Sister...I...uh-" 

"Sister Zelda." _Fuck_!

Zelda turned to see Faustus and his wife standing in the sitting room. The look on his face made a lump form in her throat. 

"Your Excellency. What do we owe this honor?" Faustus' lips curved into a taunting smirk. 

"Your sister invited me for dinner." 

Zelda gave Hilda a threatening look. 

"She also agreed to have the both of you be the midwives to my wife." 

Zelda's stomach turned. _Why had Hilda agreed to this? _

"Is that so? Well, I've been awfully busy lately and-" 

"With Mary Elizabeth Wardwell?" 

Zelda froze again. She could feel the oxygen leaving the air and she grew light headed. 

"I..._no_." Zelda's breath caught in her throat. This was something she didn't want to happen, ever. This was her worst nightmare come true. She surely would be excommunicated for this. 

"Zelda...I didn't know. I'm sorry." Zelda gave her a look of pure betrayal. 

"I'm so sorry, Your Excellency. I...please don't excommunicate me!" Zelda dropped to her knees in front of him, she rung her hands together in a pleading way. 

"I'll let it slide if you promise to deliver this baby...alone. Not with Hilda. Just you. You will also be taking over her classes at the Academy. You will not see the Wardwell woman anymore and this certainly will not be forgotten but I will forgive it." Zelda sighed. Not in relief but in defeat. Mary and her had to end. She knew it for sometime. She didn't want to end her relationship with the woman because she loved her.

"May I propose something? I do not want to participate in Feast of Feasts. I was going to spend it with Ms. Wardwell and I would like to still do that. I'll end it right after that. I promise you." Faustus hesitated. He wanted to say no but the look in the woman's eyes forced him to say yes. He always had a soft spot for Zelda. No one else in the family. He despised the Spellmans but not Zelda. He had wanted to propose to her years ago but Edward had said no. So he married the next woman he had slept with. Constance. He knew he wasn't in love with her and didn't really care if she made it through the pregnancy. He only cared about his son being born and prayed it not a girl. Prudence was enough of a disappointment to him. He still cared for her. Took her under his wing without letting it slip he was her father. Sabrina had figure out when Constance rambled to her one day after choir practice. She hadn't told Prudence yet but threatened Faustus she would if he didn't call Feast of Feasts off. The man didn't care. He wasn't calling it off for shit. Sabrina couldn't stop him from celebrating this tradition even if his own daughter was the main course.

"Fine. But she must go. Now, when his dinner, Sister Hilda?" 

Hilda stood, shocked. "Should be ready in 30 minutes." 

"Sister Zelda...go change. You are staying for dinner." Zelda nodded and left the room. 

-

Faustus and Constance left well over an hour ago but Zelda remained sitting at the table. She was shocked. Absolutely shocked. She didn't know what to do. Her life was spinning out of control. She didn't want to leave Mary but she felt as if she had no choice. They had this next couple of days together but then they had to end. It hurt her more than it should. 

The love she had for Mary was so great it felt almost overwhelming. 

Mary would be so hurt and Zelda feared the woman might hate her for it. She felt as if she needed Mary. It was hard to say goodbye to someone you love so much. Someone who showed her love for the first time. 

"Zelds? I'm off to bed. You should-" 

"I'll go to bed when I want, Hilda." Zelda glared at her coldly. She was pissed at Hilda. _How could my own sister betray me like that? I know I've killed her but I would and never have tattled on her! _

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say...go home to Mary." Hilda walked out of the room, leaving Zelda shocked. _Home to Mary? _


	17. Botany

Chapter 17: Botany

"Zelda? Why didn't you come back like you said you would?" Mary stepped aside, letting Zelda in. 

"My High Priest was there for dinner. Mary...we really need to talk." Mary raised a brow and started to pour two cups of tea. Sitting down on the loveseat, Mary patted the seat beside her and held out the cup of tea for Zelda to take. 

"What's wrong, dear? What happened at that dinner?" Zelda sat beside her, taking the cup of tea. 

"Hilda told...she told on us." Mary furrowed her brows, taking a sip of tea. 

"To the High Priest? Now why would she do that?" Zelda shrugged. 

"I have no clue. Apparently he pressured her into saying where I've been. He...he is forcing me to end this with you. I won't...I_ can't_. I love you so much and I won't break up with you just because a _man_ said so." Mary smiled at that. Dimples poking through the dim fire light. 

"I'm glad but how will you continue keeping this from him?" 

Zelda shrugged, "He wants me to be the midwife to his wife. Also take over her job as directrix of the satanic choir. That means I will be there most days, easy for him to keep an eye on me, but when I get ready for bed, I can see you." Mary frowned. 

"We will have barely any time together." 

"I know but it's something. Once Lady Blackwood gives birth and gets back to work, I'll be free to spend my time with you." Mary's smile turned tight lipped but it was still a smile. 

"Alright. I'm tired. I was just off to bed. Joining me?" Zelda nodded, sipping her last bit of tea.

-

Zelda marched into the Academy Of Unseen Arts in her best suit. Today was her first day working at the Academy as a replacement for Lady Blackwood. 

"Damned Morning, Sister Spellman! Nice seeing you around!" Zelda waved. 

"Damned Morning to you too, Brother Bierce!" Zelda continued down the hall, admiring the building. 

Father Blackwood sat at his office desk, Zelda's schedule in hand. 

Zelda knocked at the door and waited till she heard his hoarse voice tell her to come in. 

"Father-" 

"How was your weekend with the Wardwell woman?" Zelda wanted to roll her eyes but she fought back the urge. 

"It was pretty good. We didn't do mu-" 

"Did she take it lightly?...you leaving her, that is." Faustus made a gesture to the seat across from him. Zelda sat down. Faustus wasn't even looking at her. He was busy writing something down in a book, possibly jot notes in the satanic bible. 

"Not really. But I told her it was for the best. How is Constance?" Faustus looked up, smirked, then back to writing in his book. 

"_Fine_. Here. These are your schedules." Zelda took the papers from the man's hand and stood up. "Your first class starts in an hour. Do not be late." 

"Thank you, Father." Zelda left the office, releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding. 

-

Zelda transported back to the mortuary. She instantly kicked off her heels and made her way to the alcohol. Checking the clock, Zelda rolled her eyes. It was only 4:00 and she told Mary she would go over at the witching hour. Pouring a glass of bourbon, Zelda relaxed back into one of the chairs near the fire. She missed Mary. She didn't want to live like this. Go to the Academy and then come home. Having to sneak out in the middle of the night to go see Mary. 

Zelda didn't know when she got so attached to the brunette. The woman had invaded her mind. Zelda couldn't stop thinking about the woman. 

-

Zelda walked up stairs towards the bathroom. Entering the bathroom, Zelda began to strip. She ran the bath, sitting on the side, waiting for it to get warm. 

She grabbed a makeup wipe and began to remove her makeup. Mary had seen her without makeup loads of times and Zelda didn't see the need to continue wearing it. 

Sinking into the warm water, Zelda snapped her fingers, hair tying into a messy bun. She snapped her fingers again and the radio started. Oh Klahoma by _Jack Stauber_ began to play. Zelda sighed. She needed this and needed to see Mary. Faustus was such a nag. He stopped at her office at least four times and would loom in the choir room during her practices. The man, who once spiked her interest, annoyed the Heaven out of her. All he did was poke and prod. _Someone needs to teach that man a lesson._ Zelda sunk further into the water, but she was careful not to get her hair wet. 

"Zelds?" Zelda's eyes shot open and she groaned. 

"What is it, Hilda?" Zelda could hear the blonde wince from the sharpness of her tone from the other side of the door. 

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with us tonight? We might not be back till really late. Ambrose will obviously be staying but Sabrina, Susie, Rosalind and Harvey are going to see _Bram Stoker's_ Dracula." Zelda sighed. She did love that movie and the book but she had to decline. She needed to be ready to go to Mary's cottage. 

"Sorry, Hilda. I have plans." 

"With Mary?" Hilda's voice came out as a whisper. Zelda almost missed it. 

"That's Ms. Wardwell to you, Hilda. And yes." Zelda knew the face Hilda was making right now. A mix of fear and worry. 

"But, Zelds. Your not aloud-" 

"What? Are you going to tattle on me again?" Hilda could hear the amusement but warning in her sister's tone. 

"No but...what if he finds out?" Zelda closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. 

"He won't. Now please let me enjoy my bath and…have a good movie night." Hilda smiled and walked away without another word. 

-

Zelda threw on the grey sweater she practically stole from Mary and a pair of her black trousers. It was becoming her favorite outfit. Zelda kept her hair in the messy bun, even though there were strands falling out. She decided she would read till the witching hour struck and she could he off to Mary's. She carefully walked down the stairs, not to alert Ambrose, who she knew was in the kitchen. She could hear him singing something and the glowing light from the kitchen filled the hallway. 

Entering her sitting room, Zelda went to the bookshelf. She skimmed through until she found a book based on plants. _Wouldn't hurt to catch up on my botany. _

She took the book off the shelf and sat down on the couch. Opening the thick book, she began to read a section on baby's breath. 

_Gypsophila, commonly known as baby's breath is a genus of flowering plants in the carnation family, Caryophyllaceae. They are native to Eurasia, Africa, Australia, and the Pacific islands. Turkey has a particularly high diversity of Gypsophila taxa, with about 35 endemic species. _

_Kingdom: Plantae _

_Clade: Angiosperms _

_Clade: Eudicots _

_Order: Caryophyllales _

_Family: Caryophyllaceae _

_Sub family: Caryophylloideae _

_Tribe: Caryophylleae _

_Genus: Gypsophila _

Zelda sighed. _How does Hilda read this shit? _

_Gypsophila repens, known as alpine gypsophila or creeping baby's breath, is a species of flowering plant of the family Caryophyllaceae, native to the mountains of central and southern Europe, where it grows on dry, chalky slopes. The Latin name means, "creepy chalk-lover". It is a prostrate, mate-forming herbaceous perennial, growing around 20 cm (8 in) tall by 30-50 cm (12-20 in) wide. For most of the summer it bears masses of star-shaped flowers which may be white, lilac or light-purple, in loose panicles. _

_Kingdom: Plantae _

_Clade: Angiosperms _

_Clade: Eudicots _

_Order: Caryophyllales _

_Family: Caryophyllaceae _

_Sub family: Caryophylloideae _

_Tribe: Caryophylleae _

_Genus: Gypsophila_

_Species: G. repens. _

Zelda felt herself falling asleep. Ambrose walked in and she instantly opened her eyes and straightened up. 

"Auntie?" 

"Yes, Ambrose." She didn't look up at him, pretending she was interested in the book in her lap. 

"What's up with you and Ms. Wardwell?" Zelda rolled her eyes and closed the book, setting it down on the coffee table. 

"That's none of your business, Ambrose. Now please leave me to my reading." Ambrose shook his head at his aunt. 

"I was just going to say it's sweet and I'm happy for you. Don't let that asshole, Faustus, ruin your happiness. He shouldn't be the one to tell you who to love. When Auntie Hilda and Sabrina get back, I'll tell them you had to go back to the Academy." Zelda smiled, tears threatening her eyes. 

"Thank you, Ambrose. But how did you know I was sneaking out to see Mary?" Ambrose shrugged and left the room. 

Zelda leaned back and genuinely smiled. 


	18. A Better Future

Chapter 18: A Better Future

Zelda left the house to long after her talk with Ambrose. The night was cold, considering it was the first of December. The waxing moon cast a dim light over the forest. A thin layer of snow covered the ground and the trees, making it hard for her to walk in her heels. 

Mary's cottage wasn't far but Zelda didn't want to be out in the cold, so she teleported to Mary's front door. Taking a deep breath, Zelda knocked. 

Mary opened the door, clad I'm a white cotton nightgown and wearing a wide smile. 

They kissed before Mary stepped aside, letting Zelda enter. 

"How was your day?" Zelda took a seat on the couch, kicking her heels off. She sat in a cross legged position, watching Mary pour her a glass of whiskey. 

"Not to bad. What about you? Did that man bug you too much?" Zelda shook her head. 

"No. He did lurk in the doorway as I taught my classes but I assume he was just seeing how well I teach." Mary handed her the glass, taking a seat right beside her. 

"Something strange happened today. Hawthorne wasn't there. He is _always_ there. _Never skips a day_. But considering he wasn't there...Sabrina got her club started with the help of the vice principal." Zelda sighed. 

"Oh Sabrina. What have you done?" Mary chuckled. 

"It's not like she killed him. He just called in sick." Zelda hummed in agreement. 

"So, did he believe you?" 

"He's a man. Of course he believed me. But if he finds out and tries to threaten me again, I'll blackmail him." Mary raised a brow. 

"_Blackmail him?" _

"Yes. I'm his wife's midwife. They've already had two children be called home to the Dark Lord. I've never lost a child. They need me." Zelda smirked. 

They set their glasses down, Mary climbing into Zelda's lap. 

"What do you want to do tonight?" 

"Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what I want to do." Zelda captured Mary's lips into a slow, hungry kiss. Zelda's hand slid up the side of Mary's thigh, gripping her ass firmly. Mary rocked her hips as she slowly began unbuttoning the bottons of her nightgown. 

Zelda pulled away, pulling the sweater over her head and tossing it aside. Mary stripped from her nightgown, leaving her in nothing but a pair of white cotton panties.

Mary leaned back on the couch, so Zelda could crawl on top of her. Discarding the black trousers, Zelda spread Mary's legs. Mary's arousal soaked her panties, making Zelda lick her lips. She slowly pulled the soaking material down Mary's slender legs. 

Mary withered as the cool air hit her center. 

Zelda lowered her face, kissing the sides of Mary's thighs. 

"Please, Zelda." She watched the brunette whine and roll her hips upwards, begging for friction. 

Zelda licked up her length, soon covering Mary's whole heat with her mouth. Sucking at her clit, biting it softly, Zelda smacked the side of Mary's ass. Mary jolted, crying out in pleasure. Her breasts bounced as she tried catching her breath, but more moans escaped as Zelda entered her with two fingers. Zelda's right hand smacked Mary's ass as the left moved in and out of her, picking up the pace with each moan from the brunette. 

Mary was dripping, making it easy for Zelda to add a third finger. Mary's back arched, arousal dripping down Mary's heat to the couch. 

A few hard spanks, a few more bites and the curling of Zelda's fingers, had Mary screaming as her orgasm ripped through her. 

Mary slowly brought her breathing back to normal, sitting upwards. 

"Thank you. I needed that." Zelda smiled, stroking the side of Mary's face. 

"No need to thank me." Mary's blue eyes glimmered in the fire light. Zelda was hypnotized by Mary's beauty. Zelda rested her head on Mary's hip, brushing her fingers through the soft curls between Mary's legs. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Zelda." Mary ran her fingers through Zelda's hair. They stayed like this till Zelda had to leave, which was hours later. 

-

Zelda got home and sighed. Home didn't feel like home anymore. Her family was here and she always said home is where your family is. 

_Maybe Hilda was right. Maybe this doesn't feel like home anymore because my home is with Mary. _

Zelda went upstairs and decided to not go to bed. It was 4:00 am and she had to get up at 6:30 am. 

Zelda sat on her bed, looking over at her sister who was sound asleep. Leaving her family would be so hard. They needed her but she needed Mary. 

Zelda knew the two weren't ready for anything big yet, mainly because of Father Blackwood but Zelda was excited for the future. A better future where her and Mary wouldn't have to hide their love any longer. A future that her brother tried so hard to get to but was put on hold because of his death. Things were going to get better soon. 


	19. Anything For You

Chapter 19: Anything For You

Zelda sat in her library, waiting. It had been two days since she last saw Mary. 

Mary hadn't called her and Zelda began to get worried. After thinking of what to do for a few minutes, Zelda got up and put on her jacket. 

She transported herself right to Mary's front door, knocking twice. No answer. Zelda tried again. No answer again. 

Worry spread through Zelda and she tried the door. It was locked. Zelda turned to see Mary's car in the driveway. _She's home...why isn't she answering? It's 2:40 pm!_

Zelda used her magic to unlock the door and stepped inside. The house was dark and quiet. Fear washed over Zelda. 

"Mary? Mary...Mary!" A soft cough came from Mary's bedroom. Zelda rushed to the door. That was locked too. Unlocking it, Zelda pushed the door open. 

"Mary." 

Mary was under her cover. She looked like a lump under the thick duvet. A pile of crumpled Kleenex sat on the side of the bed, while a full box was on her bedside table.

"Zelda? Zelda, why are you here?" Mary peeked over the blanket and Zelda could see how red her eyes were. 

"Mary, are you okay?" Mary slumped her head back down on the pillow. 

"I'm sick." 

Zelda tried not to laugh at how cute Mary sounded. 

"Oh honey." Zelda grabbed the garbage can that sat under Mary's desk and used it to throw the used Kleenex away. 

"Stop! I'll get you sick!" 

"No, you won't. I'm a witch. I don't get mortal sickness." Mary 'oohed'. 

Zelda pulled the blankets off of her and nearly gasped. Her body was sweaty and red. Her nose was running and swollen. Her eyes were puffy and cheeks stained with tears. 

Mary sat up and began to cry. 

"What's wrong, baby?" 

Mary looked up at her. "I've missed you. I hate being sick!" 

Zelda sat down, pulling Mary's head to her chest. Mary's hair was damp with sweat. 

"How about we get you into a bath?" 

Mary nodded, sitting back up. Zelda picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom. Mary giggled. 

Zelda sat her on the edge of the tub as she turned the tap on. Mary stared at the running tap, her face in a pout. Zelda couldn't get over how adorable the woman was. 

She kissed the small pout, then grabbed bar soup. 

Zelda began to take off Mary's clothes, staring with her sweater. She pulled the damp material over Mary's head, laughing at the small sound of annoyance leaving the brunette. 

"You are so precious, you know that?" Mary huffed. Zelda laughed. 

Zelda unhooked Mary's white silk bra, folding it, putting it on the side with the sweater. 

"Stand up, please." Mary stood. Zelda pulled her white silk shorts down, folding them and placing them with the rest of her clothing. Zelda placed the woman into the bath and shut off the tap. 

"I'll get you a change of clothes, okay?" Mary nodded, sighing into the water. 

Zelda returned with a small cotton night romper that had lace hems. She then knelt beside the bath, taking the bar soak in her hand. 

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stay here and take care of you?" Mary nodded but said nothing else. 

"Mary...talk to me." 

"I hate people seeing me sick." Zelda sighed, caressing the woman's cheek. 

"Well, it's different with me. I've taken care of Sabrina everytime she got sick." 

"But Sabrina's a witch? You said witches can't get sick." 

"I know. But she is half mortal. She can get mortal and witch sicknesses." Mary 'oohed' again. 

"How do _you_ get sick?" 

"Stuff like...drinking a potion that was made wrong or cooking something with magic that wasn't cooked right. We can also get it if another _witch_ is sick." Mary lifted her arm as Zelda washed the side of her breast. 

"You know, Adam never did this. He never cared for me when I got sick." Zelda kissed the top of Mary's head. 

"I'll always take care of you, no matter what." Mary smiled. 

-

Zelda washed Mary up and dried her. She helped changed her into the ramper. 

She was just as cute in it as Zelda expected she would. Zelda carried her back to her bed, where she changed her sheets and pillow covers. Placing a thinner blanket on, she helped Mary back into bed. 

"I'll make you something to eat. What would you like?" Mary hesitated, then smiled. 

"Sandwich. Ham, cheese, tomato, lettuce, and mustard." Zelda gave her a thumbs up and left the bedroom. 

-

Zelda constructed the sandwich, which took longer than it should have. Going back to Mary's room, she found the woman sitting up, book in hand. 

"_Sandwich_." Zelda held it up, then handed it to the woman. Mary took it with a smile. 

"Thank you." 

"What are you reading?" Mary set the sandwich down beside her and picked up the book she had just bookmarked. 

"Whiskey Words and A Shovel; volume three by _R.H. Sin._" Zelda sat beside her, taking the book into her lap. 

"Poetry?" 

Mary nodded. 

"I used to read a lot of poetry when I was younger. It's hard to find time to read, unless you have it to kill." Mary nodded in agreement. 

"I was a major bookworm when I was small. I spent most of my time in the library." 

"Did you have book groups?" 

"No. I sat there alone." Zelda sadly smiled. 

"Oh, Mary." She kissed the top of the woman's head, then turning back to the book. 

"If only I knew you then." 

"You wouldn't have been my age then." Zelda nodded. 

"I suppose. I meant more as if I was mortal. Maybe we would have been friends...maybe more." Mary smiled, thinking about it. 

"I was always different. Skinny and thin. A wad of wild curls. I've always known I look and acted strange. If people weren't calling me _lonely_, it was _strange_. They always called me those things. I guess I've learned to live with it. " Zelda huffed. 

Kissing the side of the woman's face, Zelda whispered, "Maybe I like strange." Mary blushed, closing her eyes. A small test rolled down her cheek. 

"No one has ever been as nice to me as you and your family have. I've never met your nephew but your sister and Sabrina have done nothing but be kind to me. You are the greatest thing to have ever happened to me, Zelda. I never want to let you go. I love you." Zelda felt a tear slip from her eye as she pulled away. 

"I love you too and I'll forever be here for you." Mary finished off her sandwich, setting the plate on the bedside table. She laid down, staring at the ceiling. 

"But I won't be here forever, will I." 

"I'm still looking-" 

"It's no use. I think your brother would have found away if it were possible." Zelda sighed, laying beside the woman. 

"I'm still going to keep looking. Maybe something will turn up." Mary closed her eyes, fighting tears. 

"No one other than you would do something like that for me." Mary swallowed a sob, tears falling onto her pillowcase. 

"I'd do anything for you, Mary." 

"Stand up to Faustus." Zelda lifted her head, looking at Mary. Her eyes were closed and she looked scared. 

"What?" 

"Stand up to Faustus. Tell him you love me and there is nothing he can do about it." A lump caught in her throat. 

"I can't. I'll get excommunicated. I don't want to be excommunicated." Mary opened her eyes, sitting up and turning to Zelda.

"Then you're a liar." 

"What?" 

"You said you'd do anything for me. I want you to stand up to Faustus and you said no. You lied." Zelda swallowed that bump. 

"Mary...I...I can't. I'm sorry." Mary sighed, laying back down. "I'll go." 

"It's best."

Zelda got up and went to the door. She stopped and turned. "Bye, Mary." 

Mary did not respond. Zelda knew Mary hated the deal Zelda made with Faustus. It hurt her. 

It didn't matter how much it hurt Mary because really it was temporary. Besides, Zelda wouldn't want the coven to know. It wasn't like they were coming out and flaunting their relationship. It was fine how it was right now. Zelda didn't want to be excommunicated just because of Mary didn't like being in hiding. 

_Mary has no right to be mad at me over this! Exceptionally after I babied her all day! _

Then Zelda realized she was going back to her old self. She loved Mary. She told the woman she would do anything for her. If that meant standing up to the High Priest, than so be it. Zelda turned around, marching back into Mary's house. She opened the bedroom door. Mary sat up, confused and slightly angry. 

"Zelda! I told you to lea-" Zelda captured her lips with hers. 

Mary gasped, pulling away. 

"What the fuck, Zelda!?" 

Zelda ignored her, kissing her again. 

Mary moved away from Zelda, throwing the covers off of her and standing up. 

"What is this all about!?" 

"Mary…" Zelda grabbed Mary's hand, pulling her towards her. Green orbs bore into blue. "Faustus can go fuck himself." 


	20. Late Night Chats With The Father

Chapter 20: Late Night Chats With The Father

A soft knock came from the large doors to Faustus' office. He looked up, confused. It was 1:00 am. No one should be up at this hour. 

Opening the doors, he was shocked to see Zelda Spellman in a form fitting navy blue blazer and pencil skirt. The blazer was cut low, leaving a heavy amount of cleavage and a bit of her bra. 

"Father...may I come in?" He nodded, moving away from the door to let the woman in. 

"What brings you here, Ms. Spellman?" He swallowed the large lump in his throat when he turned to see Zelda sitting on his desk, a fair amount of her thighs showing. 

"I got lonely...sitting in that big house all alone." Faustus gulped and took a seat in his chair. 

"Have you been..._fraternizing_ with that mortal?" Zelda shook her head, an innocent look on her face. 

"No, Father. There _is_ someone else I'd rather _fraternize_ with." Faustus kept his eyes on her as she slid off the desk, walking around his desk. She slowly unbuttoned the first button on her blazer, moving for the second. 

"Who may that be?" 

"Oh I think you know." Zelda unbuttoned the last two, slipping the blazer off. Her breasts were clad in a cream coloured lace bra. Faustus stood, staring at the smooth pale skin. 

"Zelda...I'm married." 

"Monogamy is for mortals, Father. You've said it yourself." With Zelda's right hand, she stroked her breasts, impish look on her face. 

Faustus stood, putting his hands on each side of her. "You are truly wicked, Ms. Spellman." Faustus leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him. 

"Now now, Father. I must have you know that I have a girlfriend." 

Faustus stared at her, confused. 

"W-what?" 

Zelda pushed him down back into his seat. "And we would _very_ much appreciate it if you were to keep you big nose _out_ of _our_ business." 

Rage ran through Faustus and he tried to stand, getting pushed back down by Zelda's foot. 

"I love a mortal and you can't do anything about it. Wanna excommunicate me? Fine but it's your son or daughter's life on the line. Try to find another midwife like me." 

"Zelda...you don't kn-" 

"Shut it! You are going to leave my family alone from now on. It's not like we...other than Sabrina...are doing anything wrong." Zelda threw her blazer back on and buttoned it. She walked back to the large door, turning to face him. "Have a damned night, Father." She left, the large doors closing behind her. Faustus stared at them in bewilderment. 


	21. Special Spellman Treatment

Chapter 21: Special Spellman Treatment

Mary sat in her sitting room, a cup of tea in hand. Her leg was slightly bouncing from worry. She stared at nothing in particular as she waited for Zelda. _Was this too much to ask? Did I make a mistake asking Zelda to confront the man? _

She set her tea down and picked up a book. _I'll just read. This will take my mind off of it for sure. _

-

Zelda entered the cottage, instantly met with Mary's arms around her. 

"Did you do it?" Mary muffled into Zelda's chest. 

"Yes, I did." 

Tears clouded Mary's vision as she tightened her grip on the redhead. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm scared for you." Zelda sighed, stroking the woman's head. 

"He's going to excommunicate me for sure. But I'm okay as long as I'm with you." Mary pulled away, not fully but enough to look up at Zelda. 

"Thank you." 

Zelda whispered against her lips, "I love you." Before capturing them between her own. 

-

"Sister Spellman." 

"Father Blackwood." 

The dark haired man straightened in his seat. "I called you here to tell you that you are no longer excommunicated." 

Hilda furrowed her brows. "W-what? But I thought what I did was wrong? Why exactly am I no longer excommunicated?" 

"Because I've had time to think. Yes what you did was wrong in the eyes of the Dark Lord but he and I have forgiven you." Hilda smiled. 

"Thank you, Father." 

"May you ask Sabrina in?" Hilda nodded, standing up and leaving the office. 

Sabrina walked in shortly after, taking a seat. 

"You wanted to see me?" 

"Yes. I have decided to let you enter any class you desire. _No matter the level."_ Sabrina sat there, shocked. 

"R-really?" 

"Yes. Now please, I have to attend to an important matter." Faustus sat up, leaving the room. Sabrina still sat there shocked but soon left too. 

-

Faustus sat across from Ambrose in the attic of the Spellman home. 

"Brother Ambrose...I'm here to tell you that loyalty is _exactly_ what we need in the Church Of Night. By you not telling me about the others who helped you in the crime that led you to house arrest, I've decided to let you join the Academy. You may leave your house, unfortunately only to go to the Academy or Dorian's but it's better than nothing, hm?" Ambrose smiled wide and nodded. 

"Thank you, sir. I greatly appreciate it." Faustus smiled, leaning in. 

"Happen to know where your Aunt Zelda is?" Ambrose hesitated, knowing damn well she was. 

"I'm not quite sure." Faustus chuckled. 

"Another test of loyalty. I already know where she is, dear boy. I'm headed there right now." Ambrose frowned. 

"Why? I don't think going there is best." 

Ambrose stared at the man. His eyes giving warnings. 

Faustus smiled, ignoring the comment.

"I hope to see you later...at the Academy." With a snap of his fingers, Faustus was gone.


	22. No Matter The Price

Chapter 22: No Matter The Price

Adam walked the driveway of his ex wife, flowers in hand. He was pissed the Spellman woman had turned Mary into a sinning whore but Adam was here to turn her back. He cared about her. Adam had a mission. And that mission was to win Mary back and bring her to church to set her right. 

Adam's walked through the small layer of snow. His tan coloured _Dakota_ work boots leaving large imprints in the snow. He let a smile rest on his lips as he made his way to the steps. Half way up, he heard a noise. It sounded like a pair of squeaky shoes sliding through the snow. Turning, Adam was met with a tall, dark haired man, holding a cain. The man walked up the driveway. Adam had never seen the man before and was frightened by him. He wore a large black coat, with a fur collar. A black suit and, sure enough, patent leather dress shoes. His facial features, including his eyes brows, were sharp. Adam could see his dark blue eyes watching him. The claws he had for nails tapped against the cane as he stopped, not far from where Adam stood. 

"Excuse me, who may you be?" It came out weaker than he wanted it to. The strange man half smiled and stepped closer. 

"Is Mary Wardwell and Zelda Spellman here?" Of course they were here but Faustus wasn't about to tell the man his name. 

"Yes. I'm Adam Masters." _Adam? Interesting. _

Faustus made his way up the steps, stopping in front of Adam. "I'm most certain you aren't here for Ms. Spellman, so who are you to the Wardwell woman? Brother? Cousin? Close friend?" 

Adam shook his head. "Ex-husband." _This_ made Faustus grin. Adam nearly winced at the sharp teeth the man displayed. 

"So I assume you aren't very fond of this relationship?" Adam shook his head. 

"Who are you?" Adam asked again. 

Faustus looked down at the flowers. He extended his hand. With one brush of his fingers, the flowers wilted and died. Adam's eyes widened. 

"_What_ are you?" 

Faustus stepped down from the steps, turning his back to the man. 

"I think we will be seeing each other very _very_ soon. I'd go home, Mr. Masters. It's no use. I assume you know where the abandoned railway is, hm?" Faustus didn't let him answer. "Good. Meet me there...witching hour." Adam looked back down at the flowers, and then back at the man. But the man was gone. Adam sighed, stepping down the steps and back down the driveway. _Who and what was this man?_ Adam got to where he had parked his car. Getting in, Adam started the car and backed up. Leaving the property of Mary Wardwell, he had one thought: 

_Who ever he is, he'll be my ticket to getting Mary back. No matter the price. _


	23. Do We Have A Deal?

Chapter 23: Do We Have A Deal?

Adam stood there in the dead of night. He knew exactly where the old railway was, considering Mary was Greendale's unofficial historian. Mary had rambled on about the place, especially the dreadfulness of being there. It's said that if you go there at 12:00 am, you'll never be seen from again. This scared Adam. He didn't know the man or where he had come from. Adam lived in Greendale for many years and has never seen the man before. The vampiric looking man gave Adam the shivers. He had no clue what he wanted or who he wanted. 

Adam had a clue that the man knew Ms. Spellman. _Maybe that's why he was there? For Ms. Spellman...and not Mary. _

He stood under the dim street light, that was surrounded by moths, as he waited for the unknown man. 

Adam looked down the long forgotten railway and a figure stepped into few. _Him_. He was here. Adam didn't know for how long but he was here. Possibly watching Adam for awhile. _But how could he see in the dark?_ Adam thought of the wilting flowers. He wasn't human, well not entirely. 

The man turned to him and started coming closer. A lump formed in Adam's throat as the man's shadow grew larger. He could now see the top hat the man wore and the cane. 

"Mr. Masters. You made it." Adam nodded, unsure of what to say. 

"I'm glad. Not many would come to a place like this...at this hour." 

"What do you want?" Adam didn't want to be rude but the man terrified him and he wanted this over as soon as possible. 

Faustus' white, sharp teeth sparkled even in the dim light. 

"Tell me, Mr. Masters, do you know Ms. Spellman?" Adam shook his head. 

"Not really. I only know rumors." Faustus frowned. 

"Rumors? What is a good Christian man like you listening to rumors?" Adam hesitated. 

"Talk of the town. Everyone knows the Spellmans. The only time you go there is if you've lost a loved one. Even then I wouldn't." 

"Because of the rumors?" Faustus' tone was mocking. 

Adam hesitated again but nodded. 

They walked along the railway together. 

"Tell me then, do you want to get rid of Ms. Spellman?" Adam, _again_, hesitated. 

"How do you mean? As in _get. rid._ of her?" Faustus shrugged. 

"No. But I wouldn't mind _getting rid_ of Mary Wardwell. But it seems you are still in love with her. So that won't do, will it? Considering we are now partners." Adam stopped. 

"_Partners_?" 

"Yes. You don't like their relationship and neither do I." Adam looked at the man. And _really_ looked at him. 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm a man of great power, Mr. Masters. I can make all your wildest nightmares come true. I'm the devil's right hand. And _you_ are mine." 

Adam thought about it. This man had to have a plan. Adam didn't want to hurt anybody but Ms. Spellman wasn't of any importance to him. 

"Is Ms. Spellman of any importance to _you_?" Faustus thought for a moment. 

"A long time ago...and I mean, I very very long time ago, I asked her brother if I could marry her. He banned it. Refused to let his sister marry me. Ms. Spellman didn't care either, even though she always had had her eye for me. The Spellman woman is a slut, Mr. Masters. She doesn't stick around long. You don't want Mary getting hurt, then work with me. Be my partner. We can put an end to that relationship of theirs, hm?" Without looking at him, Faustus gave him his hand. "Do we have a deal?" 

Adam smiled and took it. 

"Deal." 


	24. Sorry

Chapter 24: Sorry

Mary opened the door, slightly taken aback to see Adam. 

"Adam? What are you doing here...again?" 

Adam smiled at her. A smile Mary used to love. 

"I came to talk...and say...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the way I acted before." Adam could see Mary warm up to him. 

"Come in." She smiled and stepped aside. Adam entered. Immediately met with a warning glare from Zelda. The redhead left the room. _Thank_ _God_. Adam thought. 

"Tea?" 

"I'm not staying for long. Just came to talk." Mary nodded an okay and sat down. Adam sat across from her. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Mary nervously smiled and wrung her hands in her lap. 

"How sorry I am. It was strange to me. We were together for such a long time and you were Christian...I didn't expect it from you. I know now that if you love her...I'm here to support you." Mary smiled. 

"Thank you, Adam." 

"I judged too fast and I'm sorry for that. I hope you can forgive me." Mary nodded and sat up to hug him. 

"I do. Thank you." Adam hugged her back. A small grin appeared on his lips. 

"I must go. See ya around." Mary waved as Adam left the cottage. 

-

Adam walked, looking straight ahead. The man appeared beside him. Adam didn't look at him. 

"She believed you?" 

Adam nodded. 

"And Ms. Spellman?" 

"She was in the other room." 

"Gain Mary's trust." Then the man was gone. Adam turned, no one was there. He sighed and got into his car. 

-

"What did he say?" Zelda entered the kitchen. Mary was washing dishes. Big yellow gloves over her tiny hands. 

"He came to say sorry." Zelda huffed, placing her hands on Mary's waist. 

"I think he meant it, you know?" Mary turned her head to look at the redhead. 

"Just be careful. He isn't trustworthy." Mary shook her head. 

"You don't know him like I do, Zelda. He _is_ trustworthy. Trust _me_." Zelda sighed, burying her face in the back of Mary's neck. Mary giggled. 

Bending over to place a plate in the dishwasher, she felt a hand run down her rear. Mary rolled her eyes. "No." 

"I was just touching." Zelda threw her hands up in defence. 

"Let me finish my cleaning. I'll make dinner and then we can maybe watch a movie?" Zelda nodded, leaning against the counter. 

-

Hilda, Ambrose and Sabrina sat in the Spellman kitchen. 

"So, he told you you could take any classes you want? And then told you you can leave the house to come to the Academy?" The two nodded. 

"And I'm not excommunicated anymore." 

"He went to see Auntie Zee. I don't know what he said to her." Sabrina furrowed her brows. 

"Maybe to tell her that you aren't excommunicated, you can leave the house and I can take my classes I wanted?" The two nodded. _That_ was the best circumstance. But Sabrina didn't know what they did. 


	25. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to update this. I've been extremely busy but I've also written ALOT

Chapter 25: Plotting

Mary entered the bedroom. Zelda was at the vanity, using one of Mary's makeup wipes. 

Mary grabbed her things and headed to the small bathroom. Zelda sighed. _Was Adam worth trusting? He might want to get Mary back and that's why he was apologizing. _

Zelda sat up, moving towards the bed. She stripped from her robe and lifted the blankets. The bathroom door opened and Mary stepped out. She wore a thin silk nighty that was about mid thigh length. Zelda stared at her. Mary's hair was down, rolling over her shoulders ; pieces coming to where her erect nipples stood. Her glasses were off and from what Zelda could tell, she wasn't wearing any panties either. 

Mary made her way to Zelda. She slowly pushed Zelda on top of the bed, climbing on top of her. Mary unbuttoned the buttons on the silk nightgown, stripping Zelda bare.

She slowly kissed down Zelda's chest, sucking each nipple, then continuing down. Zelda's hips arched as Mary pushed her face into her center. Mary's teeth grazed her hip bones. Her hands coming up to squeeze Zelda's breasts. 

Zelda moaned. Mary came back up, dotting kisses along her chest. 

"_Mary_." Mary crashed her lips with Zelda's. They both moaned. Hands roaming each other's bodies. Zelda stripped Mary nude. Zelda wrapped her arms around the petite brunette. 

"I love you." 

Mary giggled, pressing a kiss to Zelda's cheek. "I love you too." 

-

Faustus sat at his desk, resting his chin on his right fist. He needed to think of a way to get Zelda alone with him. Adam was a valuable resource to him. Mary would trust him. She already seemed to be trusting him. Faustus didn’t like having to work with a mortal but Adam was the key to getting him what he wanted. And that was Zelda Spellman. ‘

A knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts. “Come in.” 

Prudence entered, “Father-” 

“How’s Constance?” Prudence took a seat. 

“Uh, fine. She fell asleep an hour ago. I came to ask-’’ 

Faustus stood. “If you were to lewer someone away from something, how would you do it?” Prudence hesitated, confusion washing over her. 

“Uh, I would have someone do it. Like if I wanted lewer someone away from the Academy, I would have someone lead them away from it.” Faustus thought about Adam. When Faustus shock Adam’s hand, he was able to creep into the man’s mind. He knew Adam worked at a small restaurant by Cerbuses. Mary often went there. If Faustus could get Adam to wait till Mary entered the shop, then he could distract her with lunch. Faustus could get to Zelda. This plan needed additional steps. First, Adam needed to fully gain back Mary’s trust. To the point of them becoming good friends. Adam could take her out to lunches, just the two of them. Faustus laughed. Prudence sat there looking at the man she had just recently found out to be her father, with bewilderment. _Should I just go?_ Prudence stood and walked towards the door. Faustus still stood, staring out the window. He didn’t even flinch when the large doors slammed shut. 

-

Mary curled into Zelda’s side. Their bodies, coated in a layer of sweater. Their breathing heavy. 

“That was...wow.” Mary nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah it was.” Mary looked up at the redhead. 

"What time is it?" Mary looked over at the clock. 

"Three thirty-six." Zelda sighed. 

"We better get some sleep. Especially you. You have to work." Mary sighed into the crook of Zelda's neck. 

"Night." 

"Night...more like morning." Mary laughed and then silence. Zelda sighed. _Was Adam trustworthy_? Zelda obviously didn't like the man but she knew very little about him. Zelda certainly didn't trust him. But she trusted Mary. 

If Mary trusted him, then Zelda didn't mind his presence. She would make sure Mary didn't get too close to him though. Last time he was left alone with her, he tried to convert her and bring her back to church. That wasn't about to happen again. 


	26. Groceries

Chapter 26: Groceries

Mary yawned as she slowly sat up. The space next to her was empty and she knew Zelda had long gone left for work. Mary looked at the clock and sighed. _Well, I'm calling in sick. _

Mary got dressed and made breakfast. She ate her toast in the quiet of her empty home. It felt weird when Zelda wasn't around. Before, loneliness had become something Mary was so used to but now it felt almost awkward. 

Checking her fridge, Mary decided to stop by the farmers market. No one from the school would see her if she took Willard Street. 

Grabbing her purse, she headed to her car and started it. Soft snow sat atop her windshield. Her wipers cleared her vision and she pulled out from the driveway. 

Living in town was something Mary had never liked. Being outside Greendale's boards was much quieter. Besides, she liked the drive. 

Town wasn't too busy. Mother's shopping for lunches while the children were away at school. Construction works working on the road waved as Mary passed by. Everyone knew everyone in small towns like this. 

Mary pulled up to the farmers market. She stepped out of her car, purse hanging over her left arm. 

Inside the market, Mary bumped into Mrs. Dursley. Ed Dursley wasn't particularly her favorite student and his mom was a chatter mouth. That woman could talk your head off all day. 

"Ms. Wardwell! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Ms. Wardwell smiled kindly at the woman. 

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather. Just here to grab some medication and groceries." Mrs. Dursley smiled and nodded.

"How is Ed doing in civics?" 

"I'm sure he's doing fine." Mrs. Dursley sighed.

"I hope so. Well get well soon." Mary smiled and walked away. 

Mary made her way to the jams. She normally made her own jam but winter was coming and she knew the Farmers Market barely carried berries during the winter. 

Stoking up on jam, Mary grabbed bread, vegetables, granola mixes and cheese. Making her way to the counter, Mary spotted Hilda picking up something from the meat section. Mary walked towards the short blonde, tapping her gently on the shoulder.

"Mary! Hi!" Hilda gave the woman a hug.

"I spotted you and had to come say hi." Hilda smiled, holding up a pound of bacon. 

"How have you and Zelda been? Considering I never see her anymore." Mary chuckled. 

"Everything has been wonderful. She is quite the protective one, I've noticed." Hilda laughed, nodding.

"She certainly is. How have you been?" 

"Good. Zelda has made all the difference." Hilda awed. Picking up another pound of bacon.

"Seems like someone likes bacon?" Hilda laughed. 

"Ambrose. I'm a vegetarian. Ambrose can eat the oddest things." Mary laughed, patting Hilda on the shoulder. 

"I should be off." The two said bye and Mary went back to the counter. 

-

Mary headed back to her car, two paper bags of groceries against her chest. She tried to open the car door but a bag started to slip. She clutched it closer, fumbling with her keys. Suddenly, the bags lifted. Mary turned to see Adam holding them so she could open her car. 

"Let me take these." Mary smiled, finally opening her car. 

"Thank you. It's really nice seeing you." Adam rubbed the back of her shoulder. 

"It's nice seeing you as well. Have a lovely day, Mary." Mary took the bags, placing them in the front seat. She watched the man walk away and sighed. She was happy he was changing and maybe they really could be friends. 


	27. Moving Out & On

Chapter 27: Moving Out & On

Mary sat on the couch, a thick grey wool blanket draped across her. A small bowl, that was once filled with popcorn, sat beside her. She was watching _The Brides Of Dracula._ A film that came out only a few years ago. 

The door opened and she watched Zelda come inside. She looked disheveled and exhausted. 

"Hi, Mary." Mary smiled, moving over for Zelda to sit. 

"Hello, dear. How was work." Zelda gave her a look and sat down. "Faustus?" 

"Persistent weasel." Mary laughed, cuddling up to her. 

"Saw Hilda today at the farmers' market." Zelda wrapped an arm around the brunette. 

"Asked how you were because you are never home." Zelda sighed.

"Is this your way of telling me to fuck off?" Mary chuckled, swatting Zelda's knee.

"No. This is my way of asking you to move in." Zelda froze. Yes she wanted to move in with Mary but her family needed her. But it wasn't like she was there lately. Zelda knew her family would not be pleased with this. 

-

The next day, Zelda went back to the mortuary, Mary's hand in hers. She didn't need to knock, for this was her family home. 

"Wonderful to see you too. By the way, Sabrina is home." Zelda shrugged, taking her place at the head of the table. Mary sat beside her. 

"We have to talk to you three. So if you could ring her, Hilda." Hilda pressed a button. Mary could hear a slight buzzing sound above them. 

Soon, Sabrina entered the kitchen, a little shocked to see her teacher. 

"Morning aunties, ambrose, and Ms. Wardwell?" 

"Sit Sabrina. You too, Hilda." Hilda sat down, dish rag in hand. Ambrose put his feet down after Zelda glared at her. 

"We bare news." 

Sabrina raised a brow, "Bad news?" 

"Don't know if it's exactly great for you three but for us it is." Sabrina sat back in her chair.

"So you two are a thing." Mary turned to look at Zelda, who just smiled back at her. 

"They are a difficult bunch. This might not go as quickly as we expected." Mary chuckled. 

"What's all this about, Zelds?" 

"Mary and I have decided it best if we move in together...at her cottage." The three Spellmans looked at one another, unsure of what to say. 

Finally, Hilda spoke up, "Zelds, isn't it too soon?" Zelda began to get nervous and so did Mary. 

"We might not have much time, Hilda." 

"_You_ are _such_ a _hypocrite_." Zelda furrowed her brow at Sabrina.

"What?" 

"You practically forced me to break up with Harvey. You didn't like my mother because she was mortal and look at what your doing now. Practically running off with one!" Zelda clenched Mary's hand. 

"I've changed my vie-" 

"Bullshit!" 

"Hey! Don't speak to your aunt like that!" Zelda gave Hilda a grateful look. 

"I think this is too soon, Auntie. You've only known each other for two months." Ambrose added in. 

"I don't think you should leave, Zelds. You have a life here...with us." 

"What about keeping the lot of us maintained, Auntie?" Ambrose leaned forward, not eating his bacon anymore, "We need you." 

"I honestly don't like it..._you and Ms. Wardwell_…I don't like it." Sabrina crossed her arms, shrugging. 

Zelda felt a lump form in her throat. She didn't want to blow up in front of Mary but…

"How do you think I felt when you got a job, Hilda!" Zelda stood up, "You're telling me _you_ can run off with Count Dracula and bitch about how you don't have a life outside the mortuary but the second _I_ want to distance myself from _you_, "I have a life here." I can do what I want! I'm a grown witch! The two of us can make our own decisions without the approval of you lot. I can not stay with you forever and as for keeping you maintained, it's not my duty to keep you three from falling apart. Sabrina, I quite frankly don't give a fuck what you think about it. You're a brat! I didn't keep you from Harvey! It's not my fault he thinks you're a monster and wants nothing to do with you! It's not bullshit, Sabrina. My views have changed. Doesn't mean I like every mortal but it's different now. I'm finally _actually_ happy. I would have thought you'd be happy for me. Especially you, Hilda. Considering you two are bffs or whatever. I'm moving out. That is final." Zelda left the kitchen. Mary sat there, a bit shocked. She then realized the three Spellmans were staring at her. 

Mary cleared her throat, "Your aunt is very different when she isn't around you three..._happy_ is the word. I do love her and um… she treats me very well and…" Mary suddenly got a boost of confidence after thinking about what Sabrina had said, "I quite frankly don't care what you think of me. I know Zelda does. She _really_ does." Mary stood. "If you can't support her, then you don't deserve her. She isn't appreciated enough." Mary left the room going after Zelda. 

"What just happened?" Sabrina bad never seen her teacher act like that. It was different. Usually, Ms. Wardwell was quiet and meek but that was a whole other side to her. 

"Well for starts, you have just earned yourself a grounding, ms. You, Ambrose, will not be aloud to go out to the Academy or to the warlock pub for a few weeks. I need your help here. And _I_ might have just lost my sister." The three sighed, slouching back in there chairs. 

-

"Can I come in?" Mary pressed her face to the door, listening to the shuffling in the room. 

"Mary?" 

"Yes, it's me." Zelda sat up straight. Her face had stained with tears and her mascara had run. 

"Come in." Mary opened the door, stepping into the dimly lit room. 

"Are you alright?" Zelda slowly nodded. Mary sat down on the high bed. Her arm gently rubbed circles on Zelda's back. 

"I feel so unappreciated here." Mary pouted, pulling Zelda closer to her. 

Mary gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. 

"Let's pack up." Zelda chuckled pointing to a pile of suitcases that appeared in the middle of the room. 

"Already done." Mary laughed, sliding off the bed. She nearly fell. 

"Why is your bed so high?" Zelda laughed, brushing away her remaining tears. 

Zelda got off the bed with ease, picked up a suitcase and transported the rest. Mary realized she held the suitcase close to her and clutched it so hard, her knuckles were turning white. 

They walked down the stairs, ignoring the hushed conversation in the kitchen. 

"Should I say I'm leaving now?" 

Mary shook her head. Mary opened the door, stepped out and held it open for Zelda. 

Zelda stared up at the grand staircase, tears filling your eyes. 

"Hey. It's not like your leaving forever." Mary brushed a tear from Zelda's cheek with the back of her hand. 

"I know." 

"Come on, let's go." Mary smiled and reached for Zelda's hand. Zelda gripped it firmly as they walked out of the house. She couldn't stop the tears spilling from her eyes as they walked past the bench she sat in everyday since she was little. Mary didn't want to cry, for she felt terrible but she wanted nothing more than Zelda to move in with her. Zelda got in the passenger's seat, the suitcase on her lap. 

"Radio on or?" Zelda nodded. Mary turned the dial, quiet 50s music filled Mary's small car. Zelda unbuttoned her blazer and slipped on the extra sweater Mary kept in the back.

Mary gave her a few soft kisses before they pulled out of the driveway. 

-

"I can't believe Auntie Zee is leaving." Sabrina shook her head at Ambrose as they stared out the window. 

"I guess we are on our own now." Ambrose nodded, heading back to the kitchen to check on his other aunt. 


	28. Late Night Take Out

Chapter 28: Late Night Take Out

Zelda pulled Mary's body closer to her, their tongues entwining. Mary softly moaned as Zelda's hand went up her sweater and rested on her breasts. Zelda's knee pushed up Mary's skirt, trying to get to her center. 

"We need to unpack your stu_f-aah._" Zelda's hand firmly gripped her breast. 

"We can do that tomorrow. I told Faustus I feel like I'm coming down with the witch flu." Mary kicked off her loafers, rolling off of Zelda. She began pulling her skirt down, along with her pantyhose. Zelda stripped herself as well, in nothing but her undergarments. Zelda pushed Mary's legs apart, making the woman moan. She could see the arousal soaking through the thin panties Mary wore. Zelda slowly pulled them up and off of her. Mary squirmed, her arousal at full peak. 

"Which do you prefer? Tongue or fingers?" Mary began trying to squeeze her legs together, Zelda pushed them back apart and held them down firmly. 

"Please, Zelda. Any way you want...just please." Zelda chuckled, slowly rubbing Mary's folds. Mary took her bra off, squeezing her own breasts. Zelda gazed up at her. Lust filled those sage green eyes and Mary had to look away, embarrassed at the feeling of a new gush of arousal. 

"So wet for me." Zelda whispered as she pushed two fingers deep into Mary. 

Zelda leaned forward, kissing Mary's stomach.

Zelda curled her fingers, pumping them in and out just the way Mary liked. Mary's soft moans were a delight to Zelda. Mary's brunette locks fell from her bun as she threw her head back, staring up at the ceiling. 

-

Mary curled into Zelda's side, legs entwined. 

Zelda stroked her soft hair, brushing a few curls from her face. 

"I'm hungry." 

Zelda sat up, making Mary groan. 

"Let's go get something to eat. Cerberus's is still open, right?" Mary raised a brow. Zelda sat up throwing on a large dark green wool sweater and black trousers. 

"You love those pants, don't you?" Zelda nodded, putting on a pair of low heels. Mary sat up slowly. She tugged a grey sweater over her head and slipped on her skirt. She didn't bother with pantyhose, knowing they would probably be taken off once she got home. 

-

They left the house a few minutes later, heading down the quiet dark road. The drive was silent but comfortable. This was one of the things Zelda loved about Mary. There did not need to be conversation to make the ride enjoyable and there wasn't awkward silence either. Zelda looked out the window thinking about the events of earlier that day. She felt slightly bad about how she lashed out. Well not for Sabrina. Zelda hated being separated from her sister. She would never admit it though. Zelda missed the mortuary but she had grown so comfortable with Mary's cottage. She also knew Mary would never leave her cottage and live in a house full of witches. Zelda didn't like thinking about it but she knew Mary was scared of her magic. Mary just wasn't used to it and Zelda understood that. She would never bring it up to Mary, knowing it would make her feel bad. The Spellman family was too complicated for Mary and Zelda knew this. The woman often grew quiet when around her family. 

"What are you thinking about?" Mary rested her hand Zelda's knee. 

"I guess I feel sorta bad about leaving them. They truly do need me." Mary sighed. 

"You could always go back?" Zelda turned and looked at her. Mary looked sad but wasn't crying nor were her eyes wet. 

"No. I won't leave you." A smile slowly crept across Mary's thin lips. 

-

They pulled up to the bookshop and stepped out. Cerberus was at the door, sweeping. Zelda saw Hilda sitting at one of the tables. Mary stopped, turning to Zelda. Zelda smiled, pushing open the door. 

"Ms.Spellman? Ms. Wardwell? Can I get you anything?" 

"Can we get take out? Were starved." Mary placed her hand on her stomach to be a bit dramatic. Zelda and Hilda's eyes met. She let Mary be lead by Cerberus as she sat down next to Hilda. 

"Late night take out? Unlike you." Zelda sighed, trying to crack a smile. "Baggy sweaters...also unlike you." 

"I live by Mary's schedule now." Hilda didn't laugh. Zelda took a deep breath, "Hildie...I'm-" 

"Zelda! What do you want?" Zelda looked over at where Mary had disappeared off to. 

"I have to go. We'll talk soon." 

Hilda grabbed her glass of water, about to take a sip, "Oh don't bother." Zelda didn't want to cry. She bit her lip and left Hilda alone. She smiled as she saw Mary's adorable smile and soft eyes. 

"I'll have whatever you got." 

"Including the milkshake?" 

"Including the milkshake." Zelda rested her hand on Mary's shoulder, loving the feeling of Mary's wool navy coat. 

-

They drove slowly through Greendale. It was a quiet town. Zelda had barely ever come into town and when she did, it was interesting to see how it might have changed since the last time she had come in. 

"Pull over there." Mary pulled into a parking lot of a park. 

"We'll eat at one of the benches." Mary grabbed the food and followed Zelda into the dimly lit park. 

They sat at a bench that wasn't covered in snow. Mary began eating the burger she had ordered and stuck her straw through the lid of her milkshake. 

Zelda sat back, staring out into the night. 

"Is she mad?"

"I'm not sure. She didn't really say much but point out the fact that I was getting food late." Mary sighed, then took a long sip of her milkshake.

"I feel like this is my fault." Zelda shook her head, placing a hand on Mary's thigh. 

"No it isn't. If I wouldn't have blown up-" 

"But you had every right to blow up. If I hadn't asked you to move in, this would have never happened." Zelda kissed her cheek. 

"Don't worry, sweetheart. This is-" 

"A family matter." Mary turned to face Zelda. "Don't worry. I've heard that a lot." 

"You are my family, Mary. I love you." Mary blushed, taking another long sip of her strawberry milkshake. 

"I love you too." 

-

"We get our first Christmas together! I love Christmas!" Mary joyfully said as they drove home. 

"Wait what do you call it?" 

"Solstice Yule but we live together now and it's time for me to experience my first Christmas." Mary smiled wide. 

"I'm so excited!" Zelda was never into mortal traditions. She found them absurd and ridiculous. But things would be a lot different now that she was with a mortal. Zelda didn't expect Mary to change her traditions for her and she was sure Mary didn't expect Zelda to do the same but Zelda wanted to. Zelda wanted to experience the new holidays with her love. Of course Zelda would teach Mary some of her traditions but mortal holidays were of more interest to her. 

"So what is Christmas?" Mary wanted to laugh but she smiled instead. She knew Zelda had never experienced any mortal holidays and she was excited to spend them with her. 

"Do you know Santa Claus?" 

"That fat bastard with the red coat and white beard." Mary shook her head at Zelda's antics. 

"Well he brings children presents and when you have children, _you_ buy the presents and put them under the Christmas tree for them...because Santa isn't real. Took me until I was fifteen to figure that out." 

"So you lie to the children?" Mary sighed, shrugging. 

"I guess when you have children, it's a bit different. It brings them joy." Zelda saw a bit of sadness crossover Mary's features. Zelda knew Mary had wanted children. Becoming a teacher was her dream job because of how much she liked teaching and shaping the youth's minds. Zelda had always wanted a child but never found the right person. She had tried having one all on her own but she had two miscarriages and never tried again. 

"I guess it is different." 


	29. Mary Meets Tom

Chapter 29: Mary Meets Tom

Mary shrieked and threw the suitcase down onto the floor. 

"What is it!?" Zelda rushed in, instantly falling to the ground.

"What in the hell is that!?" 

"You mean Vinegar Tom? He was my familiar. He died years ago and we-"

Mary lenard forwards, tucking her hands at her knees. "You kept him?" She whispered. 

"Why yes. It's common for witches when their fam-" 

"And where do you want to put him?" Zelda sighed. 

"In our room." Zelda could tell Mary did not like this idea. Her eyes wide with bewilderment. 

"No. Oh no no no." Zelda stood up, Tom in her arms. 

"Where do you want him then?" Zelda cupped the dog under her arm. Mary gave him a look that would only be described as an old lady trying to hold her dentures in. 

"Ohh I don't know- The mortuary!" Zelda gave her a displeased look. 

"Mary...no. He was my familiar. He stays with me." Mary sighed, backing away and heading to the closet. 

"He can go here. Beside _your_ closet." Zelda placed the stuffed creature down. Mary looked down at it, brow raised. 

"Why is he so ugly?" 

"Hey! He is not!" Zelda held her hand to her chest, being dramatic. 

"Yes he is! He is hideous! You picked the ugliest dog imaginable as your familiar!" Zelda scoffed. 

"At least I didn't pick spiders!" 


	30. Sabrina Sits Down With Ms. Wardwell

Chapter 30: Sabrina Sits Down With Ms. Wardwell

"Morning Auntie!" Sabrina entered the kitchen, sitting down at her usual spot. She grew a bit sad looking at Zelda's empty spot. She did miss her aunt Zelda and felt bad for saying what she did. 

"How long am I grounded for?" 

"Till you apologize to your Aunt Zelda." Sabrina huffed. 

"I don't think she will be coming around anytime soon." Hilda hadn't told her about the previous night. 

"Maybe you have to go see her." Sabrina sat up, throwing on her jacket and rushed out. 

Hilda sighed. _That girl is gonna be the death of all of us. _

-

Sabrina stood at the door of her civics teacher, hand up to knock. She suddenly got nervous, clutching the red wool coat. 

Sabrina bit her lip and knocked twice. 

Mary opened the door and had to fight the urge to groan. 

"Sabrina. Your aunt isn't here right now." 

"Can I come in and talk to you then?" Mary didn't say a word but opened the door for the young girl to come inside.

Sabrina looked around, noticing a large amount of her aunt's things. 

"If you are trying to convince her to come back, it's not going to work." Sabrina smiled and shook her head. 

"No no. I'm here to say sorry." Mary raised her brows, widened her eyes and pursed her lips. 

"To you as well. I shouldn't have said what I did." 

"No you shouldn't have." Sabrina looked at a white vase with red and yellow roses. It used to be her mother's but Diana had given it to her aunt. 

"Do you think Auntie Zee with forgive me?" 

Mary sighed and nodded. "You are her niece. Family always forgives family." Sabrina sat down on one of the chairs in the living room. 

"Auntie Zee is stubborn." 

"Indeed she is but she will forgive you, dear." Mary sat down across from her. 

"Will you?" Mary hesitated. It was mean what Sabrina had said and it did effect her. But she couldn't stay upset at the girl forever.

"Yes. I will." Sabrina let out a sigh of relief. 

"Zelda should be back anytime now so you are welcome to wait here." 

"Thank you." She watched her teacher stand up. Sabrina had never thought of Ms. Wardwell as pretty but now she did. Ms. Wardwell was petite and meek. Quiet and proper. A wallflower dressed in dull colour. That's how Sabrina always viewed her and she never thought of her any other way. 

"Ms. Wardwell?" 

"Yes?"

"How did it happen?" Mary raised a brow sitting back down. 

"How did what happen?" 

"You and my aunt?" Mary leaned back into the chair. 

"I met her at a parent teacher conference and then we saw each other at the farmer's market a few days after. And after that movies. We just fell in love, I guess." Sabrina smiled. 

"What was your first impression of her?" 

"Well I thought she was beautiful and terrifying." Sabrina laughed. "What I liked about her most was her confidence. She was kinda..._blunt_ when I first met her but then we became friends and...she was so kind and sweet to me...like no one ever had been before. She always knows how to make me laugh and tease me. She makes me feel loved and as beautiful as she is. Even if I'm having a horrible day, she puts a smile on my face." Sabrina almost started to tear up. "She is so different around your family. _Cruel_ to Hilda and a _disciplinarian_ to you and your cousin. She is...quite _harsh_. Never smiles or looks happy. She always smiles around me." 

It was as if Sabrina didn't know her aunt at all. _Kind_ and _sweet_ weren't words used to describe her. _Cruel_ and _harsh_ are. 

"I never see my aunt smile. Auntie Zee distanced herself from us most of the time. Always drinking and smoking by the fireplace. She was almost never happy and I always assumed it was because we were the problem. Maybe it's just because she was lonely." Sabrina stared into the fire. 

She quickly brushed a tear from her cheek.

"I should go." 

"Zelda will be home any min-" 

"It's fine. See you at home room." Sabrina left. Mary sat there confused, slowly brushing a tear from her eye. 


	31. Nearly The Witching Hour

Chapter 31: Nearly The Witching Hour

Faustus crossed his left leg over his right in an almost graceful manner. A glass of whiskey in one hand and his cane in the other. His long nails tapped the rabbit head made of bone. 

The grandfather clock struck eleven. Faustus looked up at the clock. 

"Nearly the witching hour." 

The office was dark. Blood red and white candles were placed around the room, giving it a soft glow. The moon was full and bright but Faustus always keep the red satin curtains closed. 

He stood. Grabbing the long black trench cloak with the fur collar and his slick black hat, he left. 

Walking out into the cold of Greendale, Faustus crossed over the train tracks. Adam wasn't expecting him tonight but Faustus wanted to have a quick word with him. 

-

Mary halled out a large truck. She wiped her hands together, getting rid of the dusk and smiled up at Zelda. 

Zelda uncrossed her legs, book in hand. She looked up at Mary from the top of her glasses. 

"Are we really doing this now?" 

"Christmas is in two weeks! I always set my tree up two weeks before Christmas day." Zelda sighed, placing her book down. Her glasses now hung on a chain around her neck. 

Mary opened the large trunk, a small cloud of dust flying up at both of them. 

"How old is this thing?" Zelda turned to Mary. Her hand on her lip and biting her knuckle, Mary looked up at her.

"I got it when I first moved out." Zelda stared at her in shook. 

"So it's like thirteen years old?" 

Mary nodded.

"Roughly." 

Zelda scoffed and walked over to the liquor. 

"You do realize it's nearly the witching hour, right?" Mary nodded, looking up at her grandfather clock. 

"I'll need a lot of alcohol for this." Zelda mumbled under her breath. 


	32. Drunk Decorating

Chapter 32: Drunk Decorating

Adam stared in the mirror, a bit of toothpaste in the corner of his lips. 

He wiped it with the back of his hand and tapped his toothbrush on the sink. His bare feet cold on the wooden floor. Snow covered his windows, darkening the room. Turning off the bathroom light, Adam made his way towards his bedroom. 

He stopped, turning back and into the kitchen. He filled a glass of water, gulping it down. 

"Be careful. You might choke." The glass shattered on the floor and Adam swung around. Faustus stood in the darkness of his living room. 

"W-what? How did you get in?" Faustus tried his best to not chuckle. 

"I can do anything I set my mind to, Adam." Adam thought of the wilted flowers and gulped. "We need to have a little chat." 

-

Mary stood on her tippy toes trying to reach the top of the tree. 

Zelda chuckled, wrapped her arm around the brunette. She lifted her up. The sweater rising up, giving Zelda a wonderful view of her bottom. 

"Almost got it…done! You can put me down now." Zelda lowered the little woman to the ground. Mary tugged her sweater down in an unlady like manner. 

They had had a little too much to drink, especially Mary, who was stumbling everywhere. She had broken quite a few ornaments and knocked the tree over twice. 

Zelda set her glass down, walking over to Mary. Her hand found Mary's rear and gave it a squeeze. 

"No, Zelda." 

"Why can't I just touch?" Mary shook her head. Zelda gave her another squeeze. 

"Because it's distracting." Zelda spun Mary around, holding her by the waist. Mary rested her forehead on Zelda's shoulder, letting Zelda's hands wander between her legs. 

"_Zelda_." 

"It doesn't help that you aren't wearing any panties." Mary chuckled. Zelda slowly brushed her finger tips over Mary's clit. Mary whined into the crook of Zelda's neck. 

"I like this but we need to continue doing the tree." Mary pulled away, running away from Zelda to the other side of the room. Zelda laughed as the sweater rose upwards. 

Zelda unbuttoned her blazer and took off her skirt so she was in nothing but her slip. 

Mary sighed, holding up a small ornament with a picture in it. 

"What's that?"

Maty tucked it away from Zelda. "Nothing."

"Let me see." Zelda walked towards Mary, who leaped away from her. 

"No! No!" Zelda chased after the small woman. It was quite comical really. Zelda in nothing but her slip, hoping over Christmas boxes and decorations, chasing after her bottomless girlfriend. 

"Let me see!" 

"No!" Mary turned sharply, giving Zelda a playful look, clutching the ornament in her left hand. 

"Why?" 

"Because!...it's a picture of me when I was eleven." Zelda opened her mouth in an o. She slowly walked towards the woman. Mary giggled and turned towards the bathroom. Zelda transported in front of the door. Mary squealed as Zelda's arms wrapped around her. 

"Let. Me. See. The. Photo." Mary sighed, handing it over. Zelda awed. 

"You are adorable. Your hair looks so different." 

Zelda stared at the photo of Mary with light brown curly hair and a in a white dress. The picture was framed with a silver border. Zelda smiled as her thumb nail stroked the picture. 

"I know. I used to get made fun of because of it." Zelda sighed, wrapping her right arm around her waist. 

"You can have that if you want." 

Zelda smiled, nodding. 

"Your so pretty, Mary." Mary blushed, pushing her face into Zelda's neck, taking in her comforting smell. 

They stood there for a few moments before Zelda spoke up, "I believe we have a tree to finish." 

Mary giggled, pulling away. 

"Yes we do. And a mess to clean." 


	33. Winter Love

Chapter 33: Winter Love

Zelda smiled to herself as she sat in her car waiting for Mary. The school bell was about to ring for the dismissal of the students and staff. Zelda leaned back, relaxing, as students rushed out of the school. Zelda watched the buses be filled and the principle practically ran down the stairs, trying to get out of there as soon as possible. She watched kids start walking home in there friend groups. Sabrina, Rozalind, Susie and Harvey were walking. Zelda had a strange feeling in her stomach when she saw her niece. She nearly got out to hug her. But she remembered Sabrina didn't support her and Mary and called her a hypocrite. 

Soon Zelda watched Mary walk out of the school, binders filled her arms. Zelda got out of the car, walking towards her. 

"Good evening, Ms. Wardwell." Mary smiled, chuckling.

"To you too, Ms. Spellman." 

"Need help with those binders?" Mary laughed, nodding. She let her girlfriend take a few of them from her arms. The two knew it was unnecessary to act so professional but Zelda knew Mary had a fear of being ridiculed. Mary had told Zelda stories about a girl she had loved years ago but they were broken apart their parents. Mary had been mocked and made fun of at school for just being who she was. Zelda thinks this is why she married a man. To assure herself, others around her and her parents that she was _not_ gay. 

"Two days left and we are on Christmas break." Mary cheered as they got into the car. 

"And I get you all night without having to fear if you'll get enough sleep for work." Mary smiled wide, resting her hand on Zelda's thigh. 

"When are we going Christmas shopping?" Zelda shrugged. She had never been Christmas shopping before and was nervous that she might pick the right things for Mary. 

"We could go on my last day of work? Later in the evening?" Zelda nodded. 

"If we are buying gifts for one another, how do we shop..._together_?" 

"Well, I thought we would go shopping for your family. Then we can go separately for each other." Zelda turned down the road to their cottage. 

"Hold on. For my family? What have they done to deserve rewards? And _separately_? I don't want to go anywhere without you." Mary smiled. 

"They are family, Zelda. They may have said things that weren't right but Christmas is about family. Maybe you could go with Hilda?" 

"Who are you gonna go with?" 

Mary thought, "Hilda." Zelda laughed. 

"What? She knows you best of all." Zelda shook her head. 

"I think you know me best. I'm not afraid to be myself around you." Mary awed. 

"You mean as in your really a big softy?" Zelda scoffed. Mary grinned. 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Mary nodded. 

-

Zelda held Mary in her arms, both breathing heavily. It was nearly four in the morning and neither one of them could sleep. 

"Wanna make something to eat?" Zelda nodded. Mary sat up off of her. Zelda admired the woman's naked body as she stretched. 

"Stop staring." 

"You're too sexy for me not to." Mary almost cried at that. No one had ever used a word like that to describe her. 

"I'm what?" Mary sat back down, staring into Zelda's eyes. The pale moonlight hitting her frame and impossibly blue eyes. She was a sight to behold and Zelda was glad she had the woman all to herself. 

"I said your sexy. Effortlessly beautiful. Stunning." Mary wiped at her eyes. Zelda's hand came up to gentle stroke her cheek. 

-

Mary fixed them with toast and cut up fruit. Zelda's right arm around Mary's waist as the woman sat atop her knee. They both wore only sweaters and socks. Zelda looked up at her girlfriend, smiling with joy. Mary was adorable, cheeks full with bread. She looked like a chipmunk. 

"You are something else, Mary Wardwell." Mary giggled and Zelda swore it was the cutest noise she had ever heard. 

"I'm so happy I found you." 

"I'm happy too. I barely can remember what it was like without you in my life." Mary leaned down to give the redhead a quick peck before returning to her fruit. Zelda lightly bounced Mary on her knee, digging into the assortment of fruits. 


	34. Christmas Shopping

Chapter 34: Christmas Shopping

Mary swung open the door, throwing her bag to the ground. Zelda emerged from the kitchen, apron on. 

"Yay! Your home!" Mary closed the door, giving Zelda a hug and kiss. 

"I'm home for a whole three weeks!" Zelda cheered, making her way back to the kitchen. 

"Anything exciting happen at work?" Mary shook her head, taking a seat at one of the stools. 

"Not really. Bunch of teenagers not paying attention and watching the clock." Zelda laughed. 

"That's teenagers alright." 

"So, when do you want to go shopping?" Zelda glanced up at the time. 

"Super is almost ready. Then we will bundle up and go." Mary watched Zelda set two plates down. 

"Mary?" 

"Yes?" 

"How would you feel about getting a dog? Or a cat?" Mary smiled. 

"Oh I would love to! We should get a dog!" Mary cheered. 

Zelda nodded. "Alright then. We'll adopt one after the break, okay?" 

Mary nodded. Mary saw this as a big step in their relationship. Getting a pet together showed commitment even further than just moving in. 

-

Mary waited for Zelda at the door. She wore her thick navy wool coat, a pair of black fuzzy boots and grey earmuffs. Zelda exited the bedroom and felt her heart leap at the sight. She placed the woman's face in her hands, looking down at her. 

"Fuck, you are cute." Mary smiled, tucking her hands into her pocket. 

"Are you bringing gloves?" 

"Oh! Yes." Mary grabbed a pair of black gloves, slipping them on her hands. 

Zelda wore a thick emerald green skirt and coat. The gur around the edges was leopard print and she even wore matching shoes. Black leather gloves covered her hands. Zelda drove them to town square and was surprised to see it buzzing to life with Christmas decorations and colorful lights. 

They parked the car in Greendale Park, walking along the trail. 

"Oh! I can't wait!" Zelda smiled, taking Mary's hand in hers. 

A bright flash came from the right side of them and they turned to look. Nothing there. 

They both assumed it was one of the lights, that lined the fence, acting up. 

They walking into town square and Zelda didn't even know what to do. She had never seen anything like this before and was marveling at all the lights and shops. 

"Come on. I know where we can go to get something for Ambrose. He liked music, right?" 

Zelda nodded, following the short brunette. 

Mary led her to a record shop that sells old records and, occasionally, newer ones. 

"Aye! Mary Wardwell! Haven't seen you in awhile! How you been, love?" Mary hugged the man in a pair of bright yellow trousers, white button up, burgundy waistcoat and a black bow tie. _Quite the outfit. _

"Lovely! You?" 

"Doing fantastic, my dear. Now who is this?" Zelda smiled, trying to look inviting. She reached out her hand, the man took it. 

"Zelda Spellman." 

"Rory Welch." 

"Zelda, he is an old friend from high school. He runs this shop." Zelda oohed. 

"Honey, is she your...oh dear heavens!" Rory hugged Zelda and then Mary again. 

"Yes. Zelda is my girlfriend." Rory smiled wide. 

"Glad to hear someone kicked that closet door down." Mary laughed. 

"How can I help you ladies?" 

"Well, her nephew likes records. We are shopping for him." Rory turned to Zelda. 

"What does he like? I got it all, honey." Zelda tried to think back to music she heard in his room. 

"Well, I know he likes Bay City Rollers and… The Beatles ummm...The Rolling Stones…" Zelda realizes Rory was flipping through records, taking them out and putting them on the counter. 

"The Doors, Creedence Clearwater Revival-" 

"Do you have any other Creedence Clearwater Revival records?" Rory nodded, handing Mary one. Mary got excited, realizing Bad Moon Rising was on there. 

"Like anything else?" 

"Mmm...The Velvet Underground, Black Sabbath and Pink Floyd." Zelda played for all 9 records, thanking Rory and then they were on their way. 

"Think of that as an early Christmas present." Zelda pointed to the bag with Mary's record in it. 

"Thank you, dear." 

"Now who are we shopping for?" Mary decided to stop into a shop filled with comfortable looking clothing for Hilda. Zelda, of course, knew Hilda's measurements. They bought her two new cardigans and a yellow summer dress with lavender and roses on it. Zelda picked her sister up a pearl necklace as well, thinking it would look beautiful with the dress they had bought. Now they had to find something for Sabrina and Zelda knew exactly where to look. 

They knocked on Cerberus's door. The man opened it, giving them a look that clearly read _Can't you read the sign? _

"Hi, Cee! We are shopping for Sabrina. Do you mind if we purchase a few books for her?" Cerberus's said he didn't mind and let them in. Soon after, Zelda found a stack of horror tales that she was most certain Sabrina would like. 

They left Cerberus's and headed back down Main street. They walked past a few shops. Zelda suddenly stopped at one, looking in the glass. 

"What is it?" 

"Nothing." The two continued to walk and were grateful when they got to the park, away from all the lights. 

"This was fun. I really enjoyed it, baby." Zelda gave Mary a lingering kiss. That same bright light came from close to where it had come from before.

"What in Satan's name is that?" 

"I'm sure it's nothing. Let's get home." Zelda agreed, entwining her fingers with Mary's. 


	35. Shopping For Mary

Chapter 35: Shopping For Mary

Zelda pulled up to the mortuary, a bit nervous. She tapped her index finger on the steering wheel as she gazed up at what once was her house.

Zelda got out of the car, walking up the front steps. She wasn't even sure if her sister wanted to see her or was even home. 

She knocked, twice and stepped back. She felt like a stranger on these door steps. This is when she noticed Hilda had kept her ashtray on the side table by her bench. 

The door opened. Zelda turned and smiled at her sister. 

"Zelda...coming home already?" Zelda shook her head. 

"I was wondering if you were busy?" Hilda hesitated but said no. 

"Well do you want to go Christmas shopping with me?" 

Hilda stared at her sister in disbelieve. "What?" 

"Christmas shopping...I want to find something for Mary. I don't want to go alone. You are and always was the best at picking gifts." Hilda sighed at this. Her sister actually wanted her help. Hilda's mind told her to say no and shut the door but instead she told her to wait a moment well she grabbed her coat. 

Zelda got back in the car, watching her sister walk down the steps and to the passenger seat. 

Zelda waited till her sister was buckled to talk again, "I'm sorry, Hilda. I just...I know it's all fast but I really love her." 

Hilda smiled, "I know, love. I'm sorry too." 

Zelda pulled out of the parking lot and started down the narrow road. 

-

Hilda and Zelda had been looking for a solid hour and she hadn't found anything the woman would like. 

They were about to give up when Zelda remembered something she had seen in a window when her and Mary went shopping. 

"I have an idea. Follow me." Hilda trotted after her sister, who was walking rather fast. 

They got to a shop that read: _Mrs. Wright's Jewelry Parlor. _

Zelda walked inside looking around for what she had seen the previous night. 

"How may I help- Hilda?" Zelda wasn't shocked. Her sister seemed to know everyone in this town. Even Mary before Zelda and her had met. 

"Christine! Wonderful seeming you." The tall slender woman walked closer to them. 

"What can I help you two with?" Hilda looked up at Zelda. 

"Yesterday, I was walking outside and saw a locket in the window. It was silver and had a garnet heart in the middle." Mrs. Wright moved towards a counter, opening it and lifting out a purple satin box. She opened it. 

"This the one?" Zelda nodded. 

"Zelds, that's beautiful. Mary will look stunning in it." Zelda agreed. She bought the necklace. She couldn't stop picturing Mary wearing it. 

They decided to pick up two sweaters for Mary as well. One beige and the other light grey. 

-

"Thank you, Hilda. I couldn't have done this without you." Hilda smiled, hugging her sister. 

"No problem, Zelds. I've missed you." 

"I missed you too, Hildie." 

The sisters parted ways and Zelda returned home to her girlfriend, happy to have her sister back. 


	36. Christmas Eve

Chapter 36: Christmas Eve

Hilda sat across from Mary, tea cup in both of their hands. They had just gotten back from shopping for Zelda and they were both exhausted. 

"I didn't think that would be so hard." Mary sat, relaxing back into her seat. 

"Neither did I. I used to be really good at getting her gifts but I hardly know what she likes anymore." They sipped their tea, waiting for Zelda to come home. Mary invited Hilda for dinner and they were about to start cooking. The wanted to start thirty minutes before Zelda got home, so it would be half ready by the time she got back. 

"Do you think Zelda will like it?" 

"Honestly...who knows. But, to be quite frank, you know her better than I do. I've been living with the woman for over a hundred years. We are sisters. Known her my whole life but I could never crack her open and get to her heart. You, Mary Wardwell, have managed to do just that." Mary smiled. That was nice to hear but sorta sad. Zelda must have been so lonely. They both had been so used to being alone until they met. 

"I'm glad she is finally happy." 

"Thank you, Hilda. Zelda makes me feel comfortable and confident in which I am. Something my past husband never could do." 

"I was scared when she first told me about you. I thought as soon as you found out she was a witch, you'd run away." Mary shook her head. 

"Why didn't you run away?" 

"Because I love her. It didn't matter that she was a witch. I knew Zelda was the one for me and there was no use running if I was just going to long for her." Hilda smiled. 

"Your a wonderful woman, Mary. I'm glad my sister found you." Mary held back the tears. They hugged, then quickly started to make dinner. 

-

Christmas Eve was tonight and Zelda and Mary were curled up on the couch. Mary's legs across Zelda's lap as they watched _A Carol For Another Christmas. _

Zelda had made both of them hot chocolate and popcorn. Zelda softly rubbed Mary's high sock covered legs. 

"When do we give your family their presents?" 

"I transported them under the Yule tree. They will wake up to them." Mary smiled, kissing the side of Zelda's face. 

"I'm so excited for tomorrow." 

"I'm excited for tonight." 

"Why?" Mary raised a brow. Zelda chuckled, putting her hand between Mary's legs. 

"Oh you know why, my dear." Mary spread her legs, pulling Zelda's face up to hers. The kiss was passionate. Tongues moving together, teeth grazing. Zelda made quick work on Mary's panties, tossing them onto the floor. 

Mary moaned as Zelda's fingers rubbed between her folds. 

Zelda's mouth traveled down to her jaw, biting and sucking before moving to her neck. 

"_Aaah, Zelda."_ Zelda traveled down to the V-line cut sweater, sucking at her cleavage. 

Her fingers moved fast inside Mary, thumb pressing on her clit. 

Zelda bit at her chest, other hand coming up to grip firmly at Mary's ass. 

Mary threw her head back, an orgasm starting to build up. Zelda pumped a bit fast, adding a third finger. 

"Come for me, baby girl. Almost there." Mary moaned loudly as Zelda bit her nipple through the sweater. Soon, she came. Zelda kissed her face as she began to recover. 

"Expect a lot more of that tonight." 


	37. Christmas Day

Chapter 37: Christmas Day

Sabrina rubbed her eyes, yawning. She walked down the stairs and into the sitting room to check on the Yule log. It was still lit. 

She turned to leave but stopped when she noticed boxes under the Yule tree. 

-

"Wake up, baby! It's Christmas!" Zelda opened her eyes to Mary hanging over her face. 

"It's Christmas." 

"I know. Can we just stay in bed for a little longer?" 

"No! Get up!" Zelda groaned, wrapping her arm around the woman. 

"I will if you give me some kisses." Mary sighed, kissing Zelda briefly before practically jumping out of the bed. 

-

"Auntie Hilda? Did you put presents under the Yule tree?" Hilda shook her head. 

"Well, there are boxes and stuff wrapped in paper under it." Ambrose jumped up, already walking towards the stairs. Years ago, they used to buy Yule presents until Zelda cut that tradition. Ambrose _loved_ presents. 

Hilda followed the two to the sitting room and was very surprised to see colorful wrapping paper. 

Ambrose grabbed a box. He turned to face his aunt and cousin. 

"They are from Auntie Zee and Mary." Sabrina and Hilda looked at each other before sitting down in front of the Yule tree. 

-

Mary dragged Zelda to the Christmas tree. Zelda grabbed a cup of coffee Mary had already made before sitting down with her. Zelda pulled Mary between her legs, wrapping her right arm around her waist. 

-

Ambrose stared at the box in front of him. He presented to wipe a tear from his eye. 

"What's inside?" Sabrina asked. 

"They bought me records. Beautiful fucking records." Hilda wanted to call him out on the language but she laughed instead. 

Hilda opened her box. The three oohed at the dress and pearls. "These are so lovely." Hilda put on one of the cardigans, awed at the soft material. 

Sabrina opened the box filled with classic horror tales. She smiled. "Auntie knows us all too well." 

"And we know almost nothing about her." The three felt guilt. 

"We should take on of your pies to her, Auntie!" Sabrina nodded in agreement. 

Hilda got up, checking on the pies. 

-

"These sweaters are so nice, Zelda!" Mary pulled the light grey one over her head. 

"Your welcome, baby." Zelda kissed the side of her face. Mary giggled, handing her a box. 

Zelda opened it and laughed. "You needed a pair if you were going to be living with me." Zelda peered down at the black heel less loafers. 

"Thank you. I like them." 

"Do you really?" 

"Yes." 

"I have one more thing for you." Mary places a bigger box down in front of them. Zelda opened it and awed. It was a large fluffy cheetah print coat. 

"Oh this is gorgeous, Mary." Mary smiled, turning her head to kiss Zelda's neck. 

"Thank you. I too have one more thing for you." 

She handed the satin box to Mary. 

Mary brushed her fingers over the soft fabric. 

Opening it, Mary gasped. 

"Zelda! This is beautiful!" Zelda smiled, kissing Mary. 

"Put it on me!" 

Zelda clipped the necklace around her neck. 

"You look gorgeous in it. Just as I expected." 

Mary leaned back into Zelda. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

-

Mary wore black trousers and her new light grey sweater. The necklace still around her neck and her usual loafers. 

Zelda walked out of the bedroom wearing black trousers as well and a loose fitting white blouse. Her new loafers and a simple pearl necklace. 

"You look wonderful, my darling." Zelda kissed her softly, pulling away once she heard the doorbell. 

"Now who could that be?" Mary raised a brow. They both knew who it was. 

Zelda opened the door, instantly met with a cool breeze. "Merry Yule and Christmas!" Zelda smiled, stepping aside to let her family in. 

"Thank you so much for the presents, Auntie Zee!" Sabrina hugged her aunt then her teacher. Ambrose did the same but stayed with his left arm over Mary's shoulders. 

"We brought you two cherry pie. Thank you for the wonderful gifts." Hilda and Zelda hugged. 

"It's wonderful to see you all." Mary nodded in agreement. 

Ambrose and Mary walked to the kitchen where Mary was making breakfast. 

"So what do we call you now? Just Mary? Or Auntie?" Mary froze. _Auntie_. 

"Whatever you prefer." 

"Alright. I like having a new member of the family. I'm sorry if I was a bit rude at the start." Mary brushed it off, telling him it was fine. 

"I felt bad that that had to be the first time we met. I hope we get to know each other better." Mary agreed. Ambrose left the kitchen and Mary almost started crying. She had a family now. A niece. A nephew. A sister. Mary hated to think one day they won't have her because the four will live much longer than she will. 

Zelda entered, placing the pie on the table. She kissed Mary's neck softly. 

"They left. That was a nice surprise, hm?" Mary nodded. 

Zelda noticed she looked sad. "What's wrong, honey?" 

"Just thinking about how much longer I have." Zelda sighed. 

"Stop thinking about it." 

"It's hard not to." Zelda nodded, wrapped an arm around the woman's waist. 

"I know but try not to. There still could be a way." Mary shook her head. 

"I don't think there is." 

"But there might be." 

"Look at you being all optimistic." Zelda chuckled, kissing her shoulder. 

"Everything will be fine, dear. We have plenty of years to go." 

"Not really. We have about ten years before I start getting old." Zelda felt tears in her eyes. This was hard and Zelda knew it was only going to get harder as the years went by. 

"Let's not ruin our first Christmas together. We'll talk about this later, okay?" Mary nodded. 

"Ambrose asked if I wanted to be called auntie." Zelda smiled. 

"And?"

"Told him to call me whatever he feels is right." Zelda chuckled. 

"But you want to be called auntie, right?" 

Mary turned around, "More than anything." 

"Should have told him that." Mary shook her head. 

"I don't want to push things." Zelda scoffed. Mary nuzzled her face into Zelda's neck. 

"You won't be. Trust me." 

"I'll let them do it on their own, Zelda. Besides, I don't think Sabrina is ready to call me auntie. Still calls me Ms. Wardwell." Zelda nodded. 

"She'll come around to it. It's probably a lot for her." Mary hummed, tickling Zelda's neck. 

"Just be patient with her." 

"I am. I just hope she gets used to it soon before-" 

"Mary, no. Remember what I said? Let's not ruin today with that talk." Mary nodded, looking up at Zelda. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." Mary turned back to her eggs. Zelda sat at the counter, newspaper in hand. 


	38. Zelda's Jealous Side

Chapter 38: Zelda's Jealous Side

Mary looked down at the dog that she had placed by the closet. She felt slightly bad but the thing wasn't the most attractive and she wasn't sure if she liked the idea of a stuffed animal in the house. 

"Did you ever try to revive him?" Zelda looked up from her book. 

"Tom? No. It's doesn't do well when witches try to revive things." Mary hummed. She stood up, knowing Zelda was eyeing her behind. Mary threw on a robe and picked the dog up. 

"We should put him somewhere more suitable." Zelda raised a brow. "Like at your side of the bed." Mary place him down beside Zelda's night stand. 

"I thought you hated him?"

"Took time getting used to it." Zelda smiled, wrapping her arm around the woman's waist. She continued reading, head resting on Mary's stomach. Mary made circles on Zelda's back as she stared out the window. 

"We should have a movie night?" 

Zelda nodded. 

Mary shrugged. 

-

Zelda and Mary went out to adopt a dog. Mary had been rambling about wanting a small dog because bigger dogs scared her. Zelda was listening but she was too caught up in thinking about Mary's life span. 

"Honey? Are you listening to me?" Zelda snapped out of it, turning to face Mary. 

"Sorry. What did you say?" Mary sighed. 

"I said we should get something like a cocker spaniel." Zelda agreed. Mary grabbed her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

-

Zelda opener the door and their new dog ran inside, jumping over everything. They ended up getting a cocker spaniel which is what Mary wanted. She was tiny and hyper, reminding Zelda a bit of Mary. 

They decided to name her Bailey. 

"Isn't she the cutest?" Zelda nodded, wrapping her arms around Mary's waist. She kissed her cheek bone. 

"I'm excited to have a dog again. Tom died years and years ago." Mary leaned back into Zelda. 

Zelda continued kissing her cheek, down to her neck. 

"Zelda." 

"What?" 

"No." Mary moved away, heading to the kitchen. 

"Why are you like this?" Zelda followed after her. 

"I just...can't you wait till tonight?" Zelda nodded. 

-

Mary curled up to Zelda, Bailey laying on the other couch. _The Hunger_ was playing on the television. 

"Ugh, Catherine Deneuve is so hot." Mary mumbled under her breath. Zelda looked up at her but didn't say anything. 

"Popcorn?" Mary nodded, not letting her eyes leave the screen. 

Zelda got up and headed to the kitchen. She put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. She watched the movie from the doorway. 

After a few minutes, the popcorn was finished. Zelda poured it into a bowl and made her way back to Mary. 

"Here." 

"Thank you." Mary dug into the bowl, stuffing her mouth. 

A hot scene between Catherine and Susan came on. 

Mary didn't move her eyes away from the screen. Zelda looked at her and was shocked to see Mary biting her lip. 

"Damn." 

"Did you just say 'damn'?" Mary nodded slowly. 

"I mean...there both _so_ hot." Zelda furrowed her brows. She sat up, leaning on the right arm of the couch. 

"Are they now?" 

"No one can top Catherine." Zelda raised her brows. 

"Mary!" 

"What?" Mary looked at her, brow raised. 

"No one can top her? Well that's nice to know." 

"Oh Zelda. You know you're the only woman for me! Can't I think other women are attractive?" Zelda sighed. 

"I've never heard you say anything like that before. Besides I don't think other women are attractive." 

Mary scoffed, "you don't think, out of all the women on the planet, that there is one more attractive than me?" Zelda shook her head. 

"Well you are lying." 

"No I'm not!" 

"Sure." Mary turned her attention back to the screen. "I don't see the problem on me having a little crush." 

"Crush?" 

"Yeah. She's really attractive."

"Why don't you go fuck her instead of me!" Zelda sat up. Mary sighed. 

"Zelda! Come back!" Zelda slammed the bedroom door. "Your so jealous." Mary mumbled. 

"Zee! Open the door!" 

"No." 

"Why not? You know I wouldn't _fuck_ anyone else other than you! I love you." Zelda opened the door but just so her head was the only thing Mary could see. 

"You wouldn't?" 

"Nooo! Now come watch the rest of the movie with me." Zelda sighed, giving in. Mary took her hand, leading her back onto the couch. 

Zelda relaxing back, Mary sitting on her lap. Zelda's hands ran up and down her sides. 

"Do you still want to-" 

"Yes."

"Fast reply." Mary chuckled, leaning back. Zelda wrapped her arms around the woman, holding her close. 


	39. End Of Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi so you are probably wondering why I'm posting so many chapters at once. It's because I forgot to post on here and had only been posting on my Wattpad. I'm trying to catch up lol. 
> 
> Remember to leave a comment and kudos if you like this story.

Chapter 39: End Of Winter Break

Zelda held Mary's hand as they walked across the street. Zelda had promised Mary to dinner before winter break was over. Mary looked adorable in a simple black dress that was cut like a tank top, a grey under long sleeve under shirt and grey stockings. She wore the locket Zelda's had gifted her with a small row of pearls. 

She wore a large coat, her petite form disappearing under the fur. 

Zelda wore a simple green pantsuit and the coat Mary had gifted her. 

They were going to dine at a small restaurant in central square. It wasn't too fancy but it was nice. 

Mary walked quickly because of the cold. Zelda dragged along behind her, taking in the now dim town. 

"How long do they keep those lights up?" Mary turned. 

"Only about three days." Zelda sighed. It was dark now with only the street lamps giving them light. 

They entered the restaurant, being seated by a young woman. Zelda stripped over Mary's coat and than her own, handing them up on the rack beside their table. 

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" Zelda looked over the wine list. 

"We'll just have a bottle of your most expensive red wine." The woman nodded, leaving the table. 

"Ooh, expensive wine...seems like you're paying then." Zelda laughed, reaching out for Mary's hand. Mary entwined their fingers. Zelda couldn't believe how soft her hands were, occasionally brushing her thumb over her fingers. 

The waitress came back, seating down two glasses and the bottle. Zelda poured Mary and her a glass and then turned to the menu. 

-

They both ordered lasagna. 

It was delicious. The whole dinner went by smoothly. They laughed and told stories. It was nice. It reminded Zelda of the first time she took Mary out on a date. 

-

They paid and left. They walked hand in hand, still giggling as they made their way to where Mary had parked the car. 

"I love you. That was so wonderful. Thank you" Zelda smiled, kissing her cheek. 

"Your welcome, dear." 

"I have to go back to work in two days. I'm bummed about it." Zelda agreed. 

"I'll miss you. I don't want to go back to the Academy." They both sighed. 

-

Greendale got dark around eight thirty every night, no matter if it were summer or winter. 

It was cold tonight. The breeze left shivers down your spin. The ground barely had snow on it, just dead leaves left over from autumn. 

He wore a heavy jacket tonight, shielding himself from the cold. His hands hung at his sides as he walked along. He waved to a few familiar faces, carrying on with his task. 

-

Mary rolled out of Zelda's arms. "I don't want to go back to work!" 

"I know. You still have a whole day left though!" Mary whined, stretching. Zelda watched her dress herself and then leave to the bathroom. 

"What do you want to do today?" Mary called. 

"I don't know. Take Bailey for a walk into town?" Mary laughed and agreed. 

-

Mary fell asleep early, due to her needing to be at school bright and early. Zelda sat on the floor, flipping through books and scriptures. _Bonding rituals won't work because she isn't a witch! _

Zelda threw a book down onto the ground, hands covering her forehead. This was becoming all too stressful for her. Zelda sat back against the bed, sigh heavily. Zelda was terrified for the future. She loved Mary too much to let her go and have to live out a few hundred years without her. 

Mary was special to Zelda. The woman had taught Zelda love. Mary is Zelda's first love and only. Zelda had been plagued with nightmares of that fateful day where she would have to watch her love die, knowing she couldn't find a way to stop it. Tears rushed out of Zelda's eyes and her body began to shake with each sob. She didn't want to wake Mary, for she needed her sleep but Zelda couldn't contain some of the wails that escaped her lips. 

Zelda sat crying for a few moments before a feeling washed over her. She couldn't tell what it was. It felt as if a divine… _damned_ entity was pushing her to continue her search. 

Zelda wiped at her eyes and grabbed at her scripts and books. 

She sat there till five, searching. Once she realized the time, and that it Mary would be awakening in an hour, she put all the books and papers away, crawling back into bed with Mary. Zelda wrapped her arms around the woman, burying her face into the large mass of brunette locks that smelt of honey and lavender. 

Zelda didn't find anything but she wouldn't stop searching. She would read every ancient scripture, flip through every book, talk to every elder witch she knew till she found a way to stay with Mary forever. 


	40. The Photographs

Chapter 40: The Photographs

Mary yawned, sitting up. She smacked her lips a few times and rubbed at her eyes. Zelda sat staring at her, a small smile creeping onto her pale lips. 

"Do I have to go to work?" Mary whined, laying back down on top of Zelda. 

"Yes, Mary. Come on. I'll make breakfast." Mary groaned, sitting up again. Zelda got up out of bed before Mary could pull her back down. 

Zelda went to the kitchen. Taking out eggs and a few pieces of bacon, Zelda began making Mary breakfast. She heard the shower turn on as she cracked the three eggs. 

Zelda opened up the curtains, letting in the morning light. It was a beautiful morning. Snow still covered the ground and the forest looks less mysterious with blankets of snow covering the trees. 

Mary came out of the bathroom, dressed and hair wet sticking to her face. Zelda brushed her hands through it, instantly drying it for Mary. Mary smiled, exiting to go put her hair up. 

She came back, hair in her usual up do and a happy smile across her face. 

Zelda kissed each dimple and then her lips, turning back to Mary's breakfast. Mary sat down at the counter, glancing at Zelda's newspaper. 

"You'll have to tell me everything that's happening in...Russia when I get home." Zelda hummed, placing her eggs, toast and bacon on a small plate. Mary thanked Zelda, digging in. 

They sat in silence until Zelda felt Mary's eyes on her. 

"You stayed up again, didn't you?" Zelda sighed, nodding. 

"Zelda! I told you to start getting more sleep!" 

"I'm sorry but I was searching last night." 

"What's the use?" Zelda almost teared up at the hopelessness in Mary's voice. 

"I'll find away...remember what you said to me when I told you I was a witch? You said that Spellmans always find away. That we sure do. I will find away. I promise you this." Zelda kissed the side of Mary's head, hearing the woman sigh. "Even if that means losing sleep." 

"Fine. But promise me tonight you'll get some sleep." Zelda hesitated but nodded. 

"Good. Thank you for breakfast. I need to get my stuff together." 

-

Mary lazily walked to her classroom. She hadn't really noticed the eyes on her until a group of girls nodded in her direction and started snickering. Mary closed her office door, sulking down into her seat. 

She got out her lesson plan for that day, looking over it. 

-

Sabrina walked past a group of jocks, the ones who picked on Susie. Billy Marlin called out to her. 

"Your aunt's taste is pretty poor." Sabrina turned to him, raising a brow and continued on her way. 

-

Sabrina sat down with Susie, who was studying for a science test they had on thursday. 

"Heeey, Sabrina." 

"Hey?" Sabrina found Susie's tone weird but shrugged it off, pulling out her own science book. 

-

Mary walked up to Mrs. Meeks, handing her a file of grading papers. 

"I don't like the new way Principle Hawthorne wants us to grade papers now." Mrs. Meeks smiled, taking the file from her. 

"How was your break?" 

"Good. It was quiet and comfortable. You?" 

"Same here. It's been like that ever since George died." Mary patted Mrs. Meeks' hand. She left shortly after, trying not to think about all the eyes that were on her. 

_Why is everyone staring at me today? _

-

Harvey walked past Ed Dursley and Carl Tapper who were pinning pictures to the bulletin board. 

Harvey stared at them and the writing in red pen written across the photos. 

"What are those?" 

Ed turned around, smirking. 

"Pictures from winter break." Harvey grabbed one out of Ed's hand. He stared at it for a good two minutes. 

"Who-...who took these?" Harvey waved the photo in the air. Ed shrugged. Harvey felt heat rise in his face. He dropped the photo, shoving Ed into the lockers. 

"Who fucking took these?" 

Carl dropped the stack of pictures, punching Harvey in the face. Harvey stumbled back, slipping off his bag. He swung back at Carl, hitting him square in the jaw. Ed tried coming for him but Harvey was quick, ducking and then shoving Ed into the lockers. He punching him in the nose till blood poured out of both sides. Carl hit him back. Harvey felt a small sting in his nose, possibly the breaking of skin. 

Sabrina saw what was happening from down the hall and rushed over. 

"What is happening!?" Sabrina stopped behind Harvey, looking down. She picked up the picture that was at her feet. 

Sabrina read the red writing over and over. She examined the photo a few times. 

Anger boiled her blood and she slipped the piece of paper into her bag. 

"Who was responsible for this!?" Sabrina yelled at Carl...who was backing up from the two boys and blonde. 

"We...don't know." 

"You're only mad because it's your aunt! If it were someone else, you'd be laughing along with us!" Sabrina shook her head. 

"No! Because I'm not a dickhead like you and your little gang of golden boys!" Sabrina punched him, using her powers. Carl flew into the wall behind him. 

Ed stared, eyes bulging out of his head. 

"What's going on here!?" Mr. Craven walked out from the gym, staring at the four teenagers in front of him. 

-

"It wasn't our fault Principle Hawthorne!" Hawthrone looked laughed. 

"You two have gotten yourself in quite a lot of trouble. Exceptionally you, Mr. Kinkle." Harvey looked away from the man, towel on his nose that was bleeding quite a lot. 

"You two can go sit in Ms. Wardwell's office till the end of the day." 

Sabrina stormed out, rushing down the hall to the teacher's office. Harvey wasn't far behind her. 

-

"Why would you two do that?" Mary asked as the two sat down in front of her. 

"Ms. Wardwell...you might want to take a moment before we show you why we did it." Mary stared at both of them, confused. 

"What?" 

Sabrina opened her bag and handed her a stack of pictures. Six pictures in total. 

Mary stared at the first one. She didn't know what to say as she looked down at a picture of her and Zelda in the park, holding hands. 

The words '_Dyke_?' written across it. 

She lifted the next, revealing a similar picture but they were kissing instead. '_Ms. Wardwell is a Lesbo!' _

Mary continued to flip through the pictures. Some were of that night when they went shopping and others were of their dinner together. The words written on the pictures. 

'_Lesbo!' 'Dyke!' 'Carpet Muncher!' 'FAG!' 'Slut!' 'Cunt Licker!' _

Mary handed the photos back, tears stinging her eyes. 

"That's why I hit him, Ms. Wardwell. That's disgusting and no one deserves that. I'm so sorry." Mary smiled, brushing away a few tears. 

"If you two don't mind, I'm going to call Zelda." Sabrina and Harvey shook their heads. 

Mary picked up the phone, taking in a shaking breath before the line connected. 

-

Zelda sat marking down the students marks for her choir class before she started as the ancient tongues teacher. Constance had passed away a few weeks ago and Hilda had informed her of a girl being born before her brother. Zelda had told Hilda to secretly take the girl to Dezmelda for she would raise her in secrecy. 

Now, Zelda had to teach two classes, meaning she would be here a lot more than she was before. 

Zelda was almost done the markings when her phone rang. 

"Hello? This is Zelda Spellman-" 

"Zelda." 

Mary's voice sounded as if she had been crying. 

"Mary, darling, what's wrong?" 

Sabrina and Harvey could hear Zelda's voice and the concern it held. 

"I need you to come here." 

"I'm at the Academy-" 

"Please, Zelda." Zelda hesitated but agreed to be there in a few minutes. 

Zelda collected her stuff, rushing out of her office. 

"Where do you think you are going, Ms. Spellman?" Zelda stopped, rolling her eyes. She turned around, facing Father Blackwood. 

"I have a situation at home I need to deal with." 

"With the mortal?" He raised a brow. Zelda hesitated. 

"Y-yes." 

"Go along. Don't want to keep her waiting." Zelda nodded, rushing out of the building. 

-

Zelda teleported into Mary's office. Mary was crying at her desk, Harvey soothing her and Sabrina with a stack of papers in her hand. 

"What's going on?" Mary looked up, instantly reaching out for her. 

"Zelda." Zelda wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. 

"What's going on?" Zelda repeated the question. Sabrina laid out the photos in front of her. Zelda was confused and didn't want to believe what she was seeing. 

"Is that… oh...oh Mary." Zelda clutched the shaking brunette even tighter. Zelda knew how much Mary hated her personal life being exposed. Not only was she exposed but the words written on the photos hurt Mary. Mary had spent most of her life keeping her sexuality a secret. She went to great lengths, like marrying a man for example. In the witch world, everyone was pan or bi or gay. No one was really _really_ straight. And even if they were, they were certainly not homophobic. Sexuality was something witches and warlocks hardly paid attention to. You fucked who ever no matter the gender. Some witches and warlocks were a bit different. Ambrose is pan. Hilda and Sabrina are more straight...well Hilda _is_ very much straight. Zelda always had problems deciding her sexuality. Every man she had ever been with had hurt her. Zelda didn't really like a specific gender but had recently leaned more towards women than men. Well now with Mary in her life, Zelda only wanted to be with her and no other. Zelda only saw Mary and would only ever see Mary. These words didn't hurt _her_ but they did because they hurt Mary. They were words that made Mary feel small again and put her in a box that no LGBTQ+ person should ever be forced into. 

Mary pulled her face away to look up at Zelda. 

"What...what are we going to do?"

Zelda placed her right hand on Mary's cheek. 

"Everything will be alright, Mary. I can promise you this. We'll make it all go away. It's going to be fine. Tell me you believe it will all be okay?" Mary hesitated but nodded. 

"It'll all be okay." 

"Yes it will. These words mean nothing, okay? These were written by half brained teenagers who know nothing about your personal life. They are hurtful words but they are just words. Okay? Don't let them get to you." Mary nodded, staring up into Zelda's eyes. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." Zelda placed a quick kiss to Mary's forehead. Harvey looked at Sabrina, who wiped a tear from her eye. 

"Sabrina...we are going to have to erase some memories." Sabrina nodded, standing up. 

"First with the principle." 


	41. Beginning Of Their Plans

Chapter 41: Beginning Of Their Plans

"Your aunt and Ms. Wardwell really are in love, eh?" Sabrina nodded. Harvey held an ice pack to his nose as they walked through the woods. 

"What are you going to tell your dad?" Harvey shrugged. 

"Not sure. I'll make something up before I get into the house." Sabrina nodded. 

"You were really brave today." Harvey was glad the ice pack covered his blush. 

"Well it was wrong. Those were horrible things to say about Ms. Wardwell and your aunt. Neither of them deserve that." Sabrina smiled, slowly entwining their fingers. Harvey smiled, tightening his grip on her hand. 

-

Zelda held Mary close to her as they sat on the couch. Zelda softly stroked her hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. 

"Thank you for coming as quick as you did." Mary looked up, blue eyes reddened with tears. 

"You needed me so I got there as fast as I could." Mary smiled, kissing Zelda's chest. 

"Did the spell work? Where did you put the pictures?" Zelda nodded. 

"I burned them." 

Mary sighed, grateful to have Zelda in her life. 

"Oh Zelda...what I would do without you." Zelda smiled, kissing Mary's head. 

-

"Did it work?" Adam asked as he sat across from the man. 

"Yes it did. Unfortunately, Zelda Spellman erased their memories." Adam sighed, taking a sip of his bourbon.

"We will start moving into our initial plans." Adam smiled at the thought of having Mary in the palm of his hand again. 

"When do you want me to start?" 

"At the end of the week." Adam nodded. 

"Where shall I bring her?" 

"The Academy. I'll show you the way." Adam raised his brow. 

"Academy?" 

"No more questions." Then the man disappeared out of Adam's living room, leaving him to think over their plan. 


	42. Unexpected Company

Chapter 42: Unexpected Company

Mary was glad that when she walked through the halls of Baxter High there wasn't any staring or snickering. She sat at her desk with a gentle sigh. A few forms sat on her desk and she quickly flipped through them. Pulling out her lesson plan, she began examining it. Everything that had happened the previous day had left her mind. She felt relaxed, thanks to Zelda. Zelda had helped her remember that those words shouldn't have an impact on her. Mary's mind wandered. She loved Zelda very much. Things were so much better with her. Mary had had a very lonely life before Zelda. Things had changed and she felt apart of a family again. Mary thought about making them official but knew it would probably never happen due to Zelda's religion and the fact that she was a witch. 

Mary thought about last night. Zelda had promised her she would get sleep that night but Mary heard her banging stuff around and would occasionally hear a book hit the floor a bit too hard. 

Mary knew that that was going to be extremely hard for them. She didn't want to die before Zelda. She didn't want to age and have Zelda looking the exact same as when she had met her. 

She knew Zelda had been getting nightmares about it. Mary had felt Zelda toss and turn a few times in the night and sometimes whisper her name in a sad tone. Mary got nightmares over it too. 

Mary loved Zelda for who she is but sometimes wished Zelda wasn't a witch. That Zelda didn't age slower than she did. 

Playing with the small gold locket around her neck, the 'forgive me gift' Zelda had gotten her after they had their first fight, she snapped out of her thoughts. 

She sighed, grabbing her papers and heading to her classroom. 

-

Mary walked along the sidewalk, going to the farmers market, when she spotted Adam, she stopped. 

"Mary! Always a pleasure to see you!" Mary smiled, giving the man a hug. 

Adam opened the door for Mary, letting her in first. He glanced over at the street, seeing a quick flash of the man with the cain. He smiled to himself, stepping in after Mary. 

"You look quite happy today." Mary nodded. 

"Things have been going pretty good lately." Mary didn't want to mention what happened at the school. Other than that, everything had truly been wonderful. 

"How is Zelda?" Adam picked a couple of apples and placed them in his shopping cart. Mary did the same. 

"She's doing fine. We've both been busy bees lately." Adam smiled. God, he couldn't wait to have her back. 

"How's working at the restaurant?" Adam shrugged. 

"It's been alright. Not what I'm used to. I will be going back and doing Physicians Without Frontiers sometime in spring." 

"Well that's wonderful!" Mary smiled wide. He missed that smile. 

"It was nice seeing you, Mary. I best be on my way." 

"It was nice seeing you too." Adam smiled. 

"We should catch lunch sometime." Mary nodded. 

"Wonderful. Have a lovely day qne say I to Zelda for me." Mary nodded, waving as Adam walked away. 

_He really has changed. _

Mary continued on with her shopping. 

-

Throughout the next couple of days, Mary saw Adam rather a lot. On Wednesday, he was coming back to his car after a dentist appointment. On Thursday, he was leaving the restaurant for lunch break. On Friday, he came over for a cup of tea. Zelda stood by the kitchen doorway, watching him the whole time. Zelda complained to Mary that night. Telling her she didn't trust him and that Mary should tread carefully. Mary laughed and kissed her reassuringly. 

_'He's safe, Zelda. I promise." _

Today, Mary had made lunch plans with Adam and was getting ready. She wore charcoal coloured wool trousers and a baggy off white sweater she had knitted for herself two years ago. She hadn't told Zelda about the lunch yet because she knew Zelda would try to convince her not to go. Mary gave herself one last look in the mirror before leaving her bedroom. Zelda was sitting with her newspaper folded on her lap. 

"You look lovely." Mary smiled, tucking a piece of hair that gave loose from her messy bun behind her ear. 

"I'm going out for lunch." Zelda quirked a brow. 

"Are you now? I'm not invited?" Mary sighed, sitting down in Zelda's lap. 

"Adam asked me." 

"Oh." Mary looked in Zelda's eyes, trying to find something in them that protested her going. 

"Are you okay with that?" 

"Mary, you are your own person. You do as _you_ please. You don't need my permission." Mary smiled, giving Zelda a kiss on the cheek. 

"I wish you would have told me earlier but no one tells me anything." Zelda nudged Mary off of her. 

"Zelda-"

"It's fine, Mary. Go out and have your lunch date with your ex-husband. The date you didn't tell me about. I assume you made these plans prior this week?" Mary nodded. 

"Hm." Zelda finished her tea, putting the saucer and cup into the sink. 

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to?" Zelda shook her head.

"Go out. Have fun." Zelda left to the bathroom. Mary sighed, putting on her coat. 

"I won't be gone long!" Mary heard the shower turn on. 

"Take your time. No rush." Mary sighed, leaving. Mary had a suspicion Zelda had been planning to do something with her today and that's why she got upset. Mary shrugged to herself, pulling out of her driveway. She wasn't going to let Zelda's moods affect her lunch date. 

-

Zelda finished washing her hair and body. She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. Yes she was upset Mary was going out for lunch with Adam. Zelda didn't like the man. She didn't trust him. She sensed something negative about him but she couldn't quite figure it out. 

This wasn't the only reason Zelda was upset that Mary wasn't going to be spending the whole day with her. Yes Mary would be back in a few hours but Zelda still wanted to spend her whole day with her. 

Drying her body and hair, Zelda dressed in something cozy. Black trousers and a taupe sweater. Zelda slipped on her loafers and left the cottage. She wondered what Hilda was getting up to. 

-

"Sorry Zelds. I have to go to work." Zelda sighed. 

"Can't I come with you?" Hilda sighed, staring up at her sister. 

"No, Zelds. I'm sorry but you'll have to find someone else to hang out with." Hilda zipped past her. 

Zelda sighed. _Maybe Ambrose isn't busy? _

Turns out, he was. Sabrina wasn't home and Zelda felt lonely. Zelda cursed herself for not telling Mary to stay home even though Zelda would never force her to stay 'under house arrest' like Ambrose. She wouldn't even tell the woman who and who not to hang out with. They were equals. But today, Zelda had news for Mary. She had finally been on the right track...well she thought she was...about how they could be together longer and to stop Mary's aging process. 

Kicking up her feet, Zelda closed her eyes. It wasn't as quiet as the cottage but it was peaceful. Yes both properties were far from town but Mary's was more secluded. She had her own road that led to her house off the main one. The Mortuary had a road leading up to the house but also past it. Every once in a while, cars would drive by. This annoyed Zelda for the passengers of the car stared as they drove by.

"Sister Zelda." Zelda snapped her head up to see Faustus standing by their front steps. Zelda sat up. 

"Father Blackwood." 

"How has working at the Academy been for you?" Faustus sat down beside her. Zelda slowly brought herself back down. 

"Fine." 

"The tasks and classes have been easy for you?" Zelda fought the urge to roll her eyes. 

"Nothing too difficult." Faustus sighed, leaning back. 

"I'm not the villain here, Zelda." Zelda turned to look at the man. 

"Sure, I could believe that." Zelda stood again, "Tea, Father?" 

Faustus nodded, leaning on his cane to stand. 


	43. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm finally starting to catch this story up with my Wattpad. Follow me on Wattpad for more MadamSpellman // Spellwell because that's were I post more of my work.   
@lesbianhedghog  
Tumblr:   
@saltyboihaven

Chapter 43: Manipulation

Zelda set tea down on the kitchen table in front of Faustus. She set something a little stronger down in front of her.

"Zelda...how has...the mortal been?" 

"Mary? Fine. Why? Why would you care?" Faustus reached across the table, gently patting Zelda's hand. 

"I don't want you to think I'm not on your side. If I wasn't, don't you think I would have exposed you to the coven? Told the Dark Lord? Excommunicated you?" Zelda sighed. He had a point. 

"But-" 

"Zelda, listen. Yes I was against it at first. But she has made you happy. I can see that. Something I never could do." Zelda softened, reaching for his hand. 

"Father...that was a long time ago. We were just kids." Faustus took a long sip of tea, smacking his lips afterwards. 

"I hurt you, Zelda. I know neither of us had been monogamous back then but I still shouldn't have done what I did. I'm sorry." Zelda smiled. 

"It's alright, Father-"

"Faustus. You've earned the right to call me that. You are my favorite witch." Faustus took another sip of tea. Satan he was good at charming the woman. 

-

Adam kissed Mary on the cheek, than taking her coat. Mary sat down, relaxing herself into the warm leather. 

They ordered a glass of wine. The waitress brought it and Adam started to pour them both a glass. 

"Adam, I must admit, Zelda was against be coming here." Adam sighed, nodding. 

"I knew she would. Ms. Spellman doesn't seem too fond of me. Who could blame her?" Mary smiled sadly. 

"Adam...you've changed. It must have just been...odd for you." Adam nodded. 

"It was, Mary. I thought all these years you liked men. You were with me. Now that I think about it, our relationship was never a normal relationship. You seemed so distant. I thought it was just because I was always leaving you. I'm sorry. I wish we could have been more open with one another." Mary smiled. 

"Me too. Now we have the chance...as friends." Adam nodded, taking a sip. He thought: 

_But I'll have you back in no time. _

-

Zelda and Faustus sat on the carpet in the Spellman sitting room, flipping through old pictures. 

An empty glass of wine lay by Zelda's feet and a half full one on the table. 

"Look at Edward! He was so small!" Faustus laughed. 

"I miss Edward." Zelda turned to Faustus, wearing a kind smile. 

"We all do." She gently patted his hand. "Do you remember when you would come over and flirt with me? You used to say it was to hang out with Edward but I knew your eye was on me the whole time." 

"My eye was always on you, Zelda Spellman. Most beautiful witch in the Academy." Zelda blushed. 

"I remember you spilling cake on Edward's tuxedo on his wedding night." Faustus smirked. 

"Might have been intentional." Zelda chuckled, clutching Faustus' hand. 

"Of course it was. You two were such good friends. Till Diana." Faustus sighed. 

"I wasn't as open minded back then. I thought it was betrayal. I softened knowing our Dark Lord allowed it but it was still shocking. I'm sure you too thought the same." Zelda nodded.

"Remember calling him Little Eddie?" Faustus threw back his head, a deep laugh escaping his lips. 

Zelda chuckled, resting her head on Faustus' shoulder. 

"Maybe things would have turned out differently for us...all those years ago." Zelda nodded. 

"Maybe." 

"I wish they had." 

"I…" Zelda looked up at Faustus. She hesitated. "I sometimes do too." 


	44. How Much I Love You

Chapter 44: How Much I Love You

Adam walked Mary home. His arm held her, shielding her from the cold. The snow was clearing but the chilling winds stayed. It had always been like that in Greendale. 

"We should do this more often." Mary looked up, nodding. 

"Of course. Might need to inform Zelda on that first." She smiled sadly, looking back down. 

"Mary, what's wrong?" 

"I don't know. Zelda...I love her and all but she can be a bit too stubborn for my liking. I just wish she could let me see you more." Adam stopped, Mary turned, facing him. 

"It's not up to her who you are friends with. You are your own person, Mary. You don't need her go a head for everything." Mary smiled. He was right. She loved Zelda deeply but the woman had such a tight grip on her. Mary knew it was out of love but Zelda needed to learn that Mary wasn't going to stay cooped up in the house all day long with her. 

"Thank you. I'll talk to her. Bye Adam." Adam smiled, waving. He watched Mary's small form disappear into the house. 

_One step closer. _

-

"Zelda! We need to talk!" Mary put down her purse and slipped off her coat. Hanging it up, she called out again. No answer. 

"Must be sleeping." Mary made her way to the bedroom and was surprised when she opened the door to reveal no one in bed.

"Zelda?" No answer. 

"Must have gone out." Mary slipped off her shoes and cuddled up on the couch. 

Bailey slumped down beside her. Her small face against Mary's thigh. 

-

"This was nice." Zelda slipped on her coat. 

"It was. Wish we could do stuff like this more. Like when we were children." Zelda nodded. 

"Will I see you at BlackMass?" 

"Yes. I will be there." 

"Good. Have a damned night, Sister Zelda." Faustus walked slowly down the steps, his cain hitting the wood, making a heavier noise than his feet.

"Damned night to you too, Father Blackwood." Faustus smiled, though Zelda didn't see it. 

_Let's pray to Satan Adam has had as much luck as I. _

-

"Look who finally turned up." Zelda sighed, taking off her jacket. 

"And where were you?" 

"Mortuary." Zelda made her way to the liquor, pouring herself a glass of gin. 

"What were you doing there?" Zelda scoffed quietly. She turned, facing the woman. 

"Talking." 

"With who?"

"What is this? One hundred questions?" Zelda sat down, kicking her legs up. 

"I'm just curious. I didn't expect to be waiting here for two hours." Zelda rolled her eyes, taking a long sip. She then lit a cigarette, not caring about the glare Mary was giving her. 

"I'm well aware Hilda is at work." 

"I wasn't talking to Hilda." 

"Ambrose?" 

"Nope." Mary furrowed her brows. 

"Sabrina then?" 

Zelda shook her head, a thin stream of smoke leaving her lips. 

"Then who were you talking to?" Zelda set down her glass, looking straight into Mary's eyes.

"Faustus." Mary oohed, sadly. 

"What? So you can run off with your ex but I can't?" 

Mary raised both brows, "He's your ex?" 

Zelda nodded. 

"Why wouldn't you tell me that?" 

"Why wouldn't you tell me you and Adam had plans?" Mary scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

"You don't control over me, Zelda!" Zelda actually looked hurt for a moment but it soon faced. She furrowed her brows and straightened her back. 

"Excuse me? Mary...do you have something you want to get off your chest?" Mary nodded. Zelda gave her a hand gesture to go ahead. 

"You act like you have control over me. I can do what I want, Zelda. I can go hang out with who I want! If Adam and I want to go out for lunch, then we will. You can't have such a tight grip on me. I'm my own person. And maybe it's the fact that I'm not going to be with you forever that makes you have that grip on me. But I don't want to be miserable just so you can be happy." Zelda stared at her, unable to say anything. 

After a few moments, words stung Zelda's throat and she felt as if she could talk again. 

"You don't understand, Mary-" 

"What do I not understand?" 

"How much I love you." Mary softened, leaning back into the couch. She slowly crossed her arms over herself, looking down at Bailey. 

"I would kill for you. I would burn in Hellfire for you. I've had-" tears rushed down Zelda's face. "I've had a lot of loss in my life. I've lost my brother and my sister in law. I lost my parents at a young age. I feel as if Ambrose and Sabrina are slipping away. Why do you think I kept that same tight grip around Hilda? I felt as if I would die if I lost her. And now she is gone. Running off with Cerberus to the mortal dwelling bookshop. I've lost everyone, Mary. I was truly alone until I met you. I thought my faith was all I had left. It was all I could count on. You came into my life and changed that. Now _you_ are slipping away and _will_ slip away. Once you die...well I don't know what will happen to me. I love you and I'm sorry I've been treating you like you can't leave the house. Run off with Adam all you like but remember this… soon it'll be too late for us. Soon you'll die. Soon you'll end up in limbo or some other ring of hell because telling you this right now, Mary Wardwell, you haven't even the slightest chance at getting into heaven, and we will never see each other again." Zelda stood, exiting the room. Mary wiped tears from her eyes.

-

They didn't talk for hours. Zelda stayed in the bedroom and Mary stayed on the couch. Once the clock hit eleven thirty, Mary headed to the bedroom, Bailey trotting behind her.

She entered the dark bedroom. Zelda was curled up on her side. Mary knew she wasn't sleeping. She quietly got into a nightgown, patted Bailey on the head, who slept at the door of the bed. She slowly climbed into bed, hesitating to cuddle Zelda. 

"Zelda?" 

The redhead slowly turned, facing her. Her green eyes and face was wet with tears. 

"Zelda, I'm sorry." 

Zelda nodded, reaching an arm out. Mary curled into her side, feeling the arm wrap around her.

"It's fine. I get it. You don't want to feel imprisoned by me." 

"I don't feel imprisoned by you at all." Zelda sighed, gently rubbing Mary's shoulder. 

"What did you want to tell me today?" 

"I might be on the right path but now I'm not sure. Besides the ritual involves a lot of blood and it's extremely painful. There is only a forty percent chance it would even work. If it doesn't, you would lose so much blood I'm sure you would die." 

"Yeah that's a no." They both chuckled. 

"I love you." 

Zelda closed her eyes, quietly whispering, "I love you too." 


	45. A Tour Of The Academy

Chapter 45: A Tour Of The Academy

"Tonight is an important night." Adam furrowed his brows. 

"Tonight I show you the Academy." 

"Academy?" Adam walked quietly in the dim light alongside the mysterious man. 

"Yes. An Academy for witches and warlocks. Now if you say a word about this place to anyone, I'll make sure to give you the most agonizing death you could ever dream of." Adam gulped, very certain the man wasn't bluffing. 

"I won't."

"Good. Now that our plan is coming into full swing, you need a place to hide the woman." Adam furrowed his brow. 

"We never talked about the actual _plan_ plan." Faustus nodded. 

"I know. Ah here we are." Adam looked up, wide eyed. 

"Follow me and try not to get lost." 

-

Adam sat across from the man at a dark marble desk. The room was big and lined with book cases, demonic paintings and large crimson curtains. 

"So you are a warlock?" Faustus laughed. 

"What did you think I was?" 

"And Spellmans are witches too? I thought all that was rumours." Faustus grinned. 

"Now do you remember the room I told you?" 

Adam nodded. He held up a key, the number facing Faustus. 

"Room sixty six. Now one uses it. Perfect for storing Mary." Faustus nodded. 

"Good boy." Faustus stood, circling the room. 

"What will you do with Ms. Spellman?" 

"Come. I want to show you more of the Academy, in case something goes wrong." Adam followed. 

He stared up at the large glass ceilings. Velvet curtains. Paintings so dark that he swore he might get nightmares. The statues of demons and warlocks. The books of witchcraft and black magic. 

Faustus walked in front of him, pointing out certain rooms. Adam marveled at the Academy. It was a truly terrifying but hypnotizing place. 

"What will you do with Ms. Spellman?" 

Faustus continued walking, his hand gestured to a painting. "This is one of my favorites. _Satan Devouring His Son_ by _Francisco Goya._ It's the original painting. It's it magnificent." Adam stared at the haunting painting. 

"Horrific." 

"Breathtaking." Adam looked up at the man. A satisfied smile playing on his thin lips as his dark blue eyes were fixed on the painting's dark colour. Adam gulped. Faustus snapped out of it. 

"This way." He continued to quickly walk down the hall. Adam gave one more look at the horrifying painting before following after the man. 

"What will you do with Ms. Spellman?" Faustus pointed to a vase on display. 

"Ah, _Pompe Dressing For Dionysian. 350 bc."_ Adam stared at the vase. A half naked woman, Pompe, and a man watching her, Dionysian, were painted and carved into it. This was much more interesting to look at than the horrific paintings on the walls. Adam chuckled at the thought of Pompe looking similar to Mary. The hair was up the same way. Faustus stared at him, slowly turning away from the vase and down another hall. 

"Follow." Adam rushed after him. 

They entered a room covered with plants. Adam marveled at the bright and dark colours of each plant. 

"Do not touch a single plant in this room. Half of them are poisonous." Adam stood still. 

"What if we breath in the fumes?" Faustus chuckled. 

"I put a protection spell on us. You _can_ touch the plants but I would prefer if you didn't." Adam looked at as many of the plants he could. 

"What's that one called?" He pointed to a black bat shaped flower. 

"Tacca Chantrieri." 

"What about that one?" He pointed to a black plant with an opening and then a large tube leading under it. The flower looked awfully similar to something but Adam waved those dirty thoughts from his mind. 

"Black Nepenthes." 

"And that one?" Faustus almost rolled his eyes but he understood the man was just curious. 

"Nepenthes Bicalcarata." 

"Strange looking plant that one." Faustus nodded in agreement. 

"May I ask one more?" Faustus nodded. 

"That one?"

"Lepanthes Jubata." 

"I could never remember all the names of these plants." 

"Took me years. At the Academy, the women learn these things but when I get bored, I pick up any topic." Adam walked past a large display of venus flytraps. Fly guts oozed out from the sharp needled teeth. 

"Follow." 

Adam followed him into a darkened room filled with books. He assumed it was the library. 

"Cassius has locked up so we can talk freely here." Adam sat down in a green satin chair. Faustus sat across from him. 

"This place is interesting." 

Faustus half smiled, a humf of air coming out before he spoke. "Indeed it is. The night isn't over yet. You must know where you are going incase the woman somehow slips from your grip and down one of the halls." Adam nodded in agreement. 

The question still burned his tongue and he needed to know what the man had instore for the redhead. 

"What will you do with Ms. Spellman." Faustus grinned so devilishly, it sent a shiver down Adam's spine. He leaned forward, sharp brows raised and deep dimples on either side of his grin. 

"Death by boiling." 


	46. Black Mass

Chapter 46: Black Mass

Zelda slipped on a simple black blazer and skirt. She wasn't sure if she would be staying for the full mass but at least just for the first part. Mary was laying on the bed, still in her nightgown, watching her. 

"I won't be gone long." Mary sat up a bit on her elbows. 

"Take your time, Zelda. You haven't been to one in a while." Zelda nodded, turning around. Mary gave a look of approval. 

"I'm just a bit nervous. Rumours spread fast in the coven. Just the other day I heard Brother Lovecraft and Brother Bierce talking about me. They said I lost my faith and that's why I don't do masses anymore. That's bullshit." Mary chuckled, reaching out for Zelda's hand. 

Zelda took it. 

"Don't worry. Your family will be there too, right?" 

"_Our family_. But yes they will be." Mary smiled. 

"See. Nothing to worry about." 

"Except that bitch Shirley. She's been spreading rumours about me ever since we were in the Academy. Now that Lady Blackwood is dead, the rumours have grown. First, she said I killed Constance to get to Faustus. Then he excommunicated me which makes no sense because I work at the Academy. Second rumor I heard was that I was banging Faustus so I could get away with not coming to the masses. Third was-" 

"Zelda, dear, it doesn't matter what other people think of you. As long as you know the truth within yourself, nothing else matters." Zelda sighed, giving Mary a kiss on the cheek. 

"I don't know what I would do without you, Mary Wardwell." 

"Aww, Zelda Spellman, you tease." Zelda smiled, giving her one last kiss before leaving. 

-

"Take this. It will help. Slip it into her tea." Adam examined the small vial of yellowish liquid. 

"What's inside." 

"Not important. Slip it in the tea and bring her here. Make sure you are not seen. We don't want attention on the Academy." Adam nodded in understanding. 

"Now be off. I must prepare for the mass." Adam headed out of the office, down the longest hall he had ever been down and onto the train tracks. Adam was determined to get Mary back. It will be hard but she needed to be whisked away from that awful woman. 

-

Mary rolled out of bed, clutching her robe close to her. It was around ten thirty pm. She hated sleeping without Zelda so she decided to stay up. She would make tea and possibly watch a movie. Bailey trotted after her and into the kitchen. She secretly feed the dog a treat, knowing Zelda would disapprove. She put the kettle on and then headed to the kitchen to see what there was to watch. 

-

Adam stared at the cottage. He needed to think of something to explain why he would be coming here so late at night. He held the small vial in his hand, rolling it with his fingers. He didn't want to hesitate or question what he was doing. It was the right thing and he had to be sure of that.

Adam slipped the vial back into his pocket and started towards the cottage. He walked carefully up the steps, hesitating at the door again. Then he knocked. 

-

Zelda entered the small church, trying to avoid the harsh glares. She saw a group of witches lean into each other and start whispering. She searched for her family, quickly finding them in the crowd. Hilda smiled at her, while shifting over. 

"Wonderful for you to join us." Zelda smiled, relaxing back. She tried not to look at any of the other witches, keeping her eyes on her family and the podium. 

"Oh Auntie Zee, guess what? Aunt Hilda was asked to do the baking for the church. Now we get to eat here before the mass." Sabrina cheered. 

"Well that's wonderful. Good for you, sister." Hilda smiled, turning her attention to the tables lining the sides.

"Do you mind getting all of us something to eat?" Zelda shook her head and sat up. She made her way to the tables, scanning over the rows of treats. 

"Odd seeing you here, Sister Spellman." Zelda rolled her eyes, slowly turning her head enough to capture a sliver of Shirley Jackson's pointed face. 

"What have you been up to?" 

"I've been busy-" 

"So busy you couldn't come to mass to worship the Dark Lord?" Zelda was about to speak when Faustus stepped in. 

"Sister Jackson, I'm sure you are much needed elsewhere." Zelda smiled gracefully up at Faustus. 

Shirley scowled, turning away from them. 

"Shirley is a nag." 

"I agree." Zelda picked up four pieces of some type of loaf. 

"I'm glad you made it."

"I'm glad I came." They shared a look before Zelda returned to her family. 

-

Mary opened the door, surprised to see Adam. 

"Adam?" 

"Mary. Sorry for the unannounced visit or if I interrupted anything between you and Zelda." 

Mary shook her head. "Zelda isn't here. She went out." Mary stepped aside to let Adam in. This she would soon learn, would be the worst mistake of her life. 

"What brings you here?" 

"I had an awful nightmare. I can't sleep and I didn't want to be alone." Mary smiled kindly at him. _God she is cute_. 

"Well I have tea that I was making. Would you like a cup?" Adam nodded. _Perfect_. 

Mary disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments but returned with two cups of tea. 

They sat at the dinner table. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" Adam nodded. 

"It was of you. Of a woman hurting you. It was gory and I have no clue why I dreamt it but I have to check if you were okay." Mary smiled. 

"I'm alright. Zelda doesn't get home till later so we have time to chat without her interrupting." Adam chuckled, taking a long sip of his tea. 

"Did you talk to her?" Mary nodded. 

"She understood what I meant. But...she was very hurt. I don't think I'll be having talks like that with her anymore." Adam furrowed his brows, a look of sympathy across his face. 

"Can't let everything go her way, Mary." Mary looked down into her tea. 

"I'm going to go to the washroom real quick." Adam nodded, watching her walk off. 

He pulled the vial from his pocket, rolling between his fingers again. Was he sure of this? No but he needed to be. He popped the cap off, pausing before he poured it in. Then he watched the yellowish liquid land into her tea and disappear. 

-

The mass wasn't as long as Zelda suspected. She waved bye to her family, watching them walk off. _I need to see them more. _

Before Zelda could return to her own car, a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. 

Faustus smiled at her. "Can we talk?" 

Zelda nodded, following him back inside. The church was empty and they were the only two there. 

They sat down at the front of the rows, side by side. It was silent for a while. Nothing but the sound of their breathing and the wind blowing through the cracks of the old chapel. 

"Tea?" Zelda nodded. Faustus got up pouring out luke warm water and plopping two tea bags inside. He poured the same liquid he gave to Adam in Zelda's tea. He re-heated the water with magic, walking back over to Zelda. 

"Here." 

"What did you want to talk about?" Faustus sat back down, taking a sip of tea. 

He watched her do the same. 

"How's the tea?" 

"It's really good." Zelda took a gulp, the cup now almost empty. 

"You know Zelda, you'll burn for this." Zelda's brows furrowed. 

"W-what?" Suddenly her head grew heavy. The room started to spin. She went to stand but only fell to her knees. 

"W-what's ha-happenin.." Faustus looked down at her, then straightening up, finishing his tea. 

-

Mary returned, sitting back down. Adam grew nervous. Was this all a mistake? Should he have just left the woman alone? No. No he couldn't. He loved her too much to do that. 

Adam had finished his tea and pushed it away from him. His hands in his lap, nervously wringing together. Mary clasped the tea cup in her hand. _Push it away from her. Stop this now! _

It was as if everything was in slow motion. She slowly brought the cup up, grasping the saucer. 

_No no you can't let this happen. _

Adam tried pushing that thought away from him. 

_You'll be glad when it's all over. _

The cup pressed against Mary's lips and she slowly let the warm liquid slip past them. He watched, nervously. He must have been sweating profusely. He wiped at his forehead. He watched her unsteadily put the cup and saucer down. Her head moved slowly and a hand came up to her head. Adam watched as Mary's eyes rolled back and her body slump to the ground. Time seemed to speed up. He jolted upwards, grabbing her into his arms. He swung the door open, closing it with his foot. Adam placed her in the back seat of his truck and sped off down the road. He made a few turns into the forest and on a bump road. He needed to get her to the Academy as fast as possible. Once at the tracks, he picked her up and carried her inside. This is when he walked carefully. The mass was probably over by then. Or was it? Adam thought, _The man gave me the bottle at ten. I arrived at Mary's at eleven thirty, waited out the house till twelve. It's now twelve twenty. The mass should be over. _

Adam took the key out from his pocket and rushed down the hall. He quickly remembered where the room was without even looking at the numbers. He opened the door quickly and placed her down on the bed. Pulling out a pair of handcuffs, he cuffed her to the bed frame. This is when he stopped to take a breath. Now he needed to wait for her to awaken. 


	47. Stuck

Chapter 47: Stuck

Mary's eyes fluttered open. The room was spinning and she couldn't quite figure out where she was. She started to sit up but was pulled at the wrist. She furrowed her brows, bringing her other hand up to curse the metal around her wrist. Mary looked around the unfamiliar room and began to panic. She pulled at her wrist, yelping in pain when the metal dug into her skin. Turning back to her wrist she could see crimson under the cuff and she began to cry. Pulling at the cuff harder, she tried not to be loud as the metal dug deeper into her skin. A thin red line ran down her arm. 

The doorknob turned. Mary's head snapped towards the door. She gasped when Adam walked into the room. 

"Adam? W-w-what?" 

"You're finally awake!" 

Adam approached her but she backed away till she was pressed to the head board. 

"What have you done to me!?" 

Adam grasped her leg, "I took you away from that awful woman." 

"W-what?" Mary pulled at the cuff again. 

"You're splitting your wrist, Mary." Mary kicked at him, pull harder. 

"That's the least of my worries right now!" Adam tsked. He grabbed the cuff, closing it tighter around her wrist. 

Adam pushed his hand up her nightgown. He gripped her hip firmly. Mary pulled at the cuff even harder, feeling a rush of blood run down her arm. "Now you are going to be a good girl for me and try to muffle your screams." 

-

Zelda woke up. She couldn't tell is her eyes were cloudy or if the room was. She moved her head to the side and realized she wasn't leaning against anything. Hands gripped firmly at her shoulders. She tried to move away but realized hands at her angles. This is when she realized she was in the air. 

"W-what the fuck?" Zelda turned her head to the left to reveal Faustus sitting down on a chair smirking. 

"You bastard!" 

"Now now, Zelda. I'm going to cleanse you of your sins. Drop her." Suddenly the hands were gone and she fell into a pool of extremely hot water. She went to go up for air but felt four hands hold her down. 

She could feel the air leaving her lungs and water filling them. She kicked and tried to scream but the hands tightened their grip around her. 

Zelda knew this was it. These men were drowning her and she could do nothing about it. 

But then she was up again. Gasping for air and clawing at the arms that held her. Faustus stood at the end of what she now knew was a tube. 

"You cruel bastard! How could you do this!" She screamed at him. Faustus only smirked. 

"Falling for a mortal. Disgusting. Then having to audacity to threaten me! Your High Priest! You should burn in eternal flame and most certainly will. You think the Dark Lord will tolerate this behavior! You disgust me! You and your brother are traitors to your own kind! I know I made the right decision in crashing their plane. Now I'm most certain on making the right decision now. Pull her under." The hands pushed her under once again. Zelda screamed under the water that seemed to he growing hotter. 

_Mary! My sweet Mary! _

Zelda didn't know if she was crying because of the water but she was certain she was. 

-

Adam left the room. Mary was back in her thin nightgown, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

_I should have listened to Zelda! My Zelda! _

She cried harder thinking about Zelda returning home and not finding her there. 

Adam returned shortly after, a cloth in hand. He wiped her now blood covered arm. He wiped her thighs clean. Adam then sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her. 

"I'm doing this because I love you." Mary didn't look at him. 

"That whore doesn't deserve you. That's why she is being taken care of." Mary snapped her head towards him. 

"By who?" 

"Some man. We have been working together. Jet black hair and a cain. He knows Ms. Spellman." Mary tried to think of someone with that description. She knew he was talking about. The name burning the tip of her tongue. 

"Faustus Blackwood! You mean Faustus Blackwood!" 

"Didn't catch his name." 

"You have to let me go! He is a bad man! Let me go! Please! Let me go! Let me go! Please I beg of you! Let me go!" She tugged and tugged at the cuff. The pillow under her stained with blood as it cut deeper into her skin. She was now sure there would be a scar there. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that. He is going to get rid of Zelda Spellman for me and you-" 

"I don't want her gone, Adam!" 

"Welm there is nothing you can do about it." He squeezed her ankle, "I'm going to leave this room while you think about what you really," he squeezed her ankle tighter, "_really_ want." 

He left. Mary began to cry hard. _This can't be happening! Zelda! _

-

Water spilled from her nose as she tried to take deep breaths. 

"Admit you were wrong! Admit your treasury against the Dark Lord!" 

"Never." It came out quieter than she hoped but it was said with pride. 

"Under." She was pulled back under. Her lungs were growing weak from the amount of water filling them. She needed Mary to find her. Someone to find her. 

Then she got an idea. 

Zelda closed her eyes and thought of Mary. Soon she felt Mary's heartbeat close. 

_Mary_. 

It took awhile but she heard a quiet _Zelda? _

_Mary. I need you to listen to me. _

_Zelda! Where are you?_

_That doesn't matter and I'm not sure. Faustus has me._

_Adam has me._

_What? _

_He has be cuffed to a bedpost. He said he loves me. That he is doing this for me._

_So him and Faustus are working together? _

_Yes. _

_Tell him you love him_

_What? _

_Tell him you love him so he'll un-cuff you_

_I don't think he will_

_Try. I have to go. _

_Zelda no! _

_Be brave, baby. We'll be okay. _

Then there was silence. Zelda's head was lifted from the water. Mary's eyes clouded over with tears but she quickly wiped them away. She would be brave for Zelda. She would find Zelda. She had to. 


	48. Finding Zelda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this chap gives me Stranger Things vides? No? Just me?

Chapter 48: Finding Zelda

Mary called out for Adam. He entered the room slowly, watching her. 

"Adam...I want you. I...this...she is wrong for me. I was manipulated by her. I see that now." Adam smiled, walking over to the bed. He sat down on the edge, watching Mary. 

"Maybe...we could start over? I'll go to church. Cleanse myself of my sins." Adam nodded. 

"You made the right decision." He leaned down to kiss her and Mary had to fight the urge to spit in his face. She let his rough lips press against hers. His hands traveled up her nightgown again. 

"Uncuff me." Adam hesitated. "It's uncomfortable." 

"How do I know you won't run away?" Mary pushed her legs apart. Adam smiled down at her exposed skin. She knew Adam had tore off her panties and she was bare underneath the nightgown. 

Adam slowly reached up, uncuffing her Mary gasped as her wrist was released. Adam's hand went between her legs. Mary reached her foot up and kicked him hard off of her. He fell to the ground. Mary got up to rush out of the room when his hand grabbed her nightgown. It tore, thankfully, and Mary ran out of room. It was extremely dark and her bare feet slipped against the marble floor. She came to a large stature of a goat. 

_The Academy. I'm in the Academy. _

Mary ran down a hall filled with rooms. She opened one and closed the door firmly. A crescent shape made of beds was in the middle of the room. Thirteen girls stared at her. 

"Shh. Please be quiet. Don't tell him I'm here." Mary crawled under a bed, praying the girls wouldn't tell on her. 

Adam stormed down the hall in a fit of rage. "Where are you, Mary! I'm going to find you!" 

She heard doors slamming. She wanted to scream but she held her hands over her mouth. 

He got to the room she was in and kicked the door open, "Where the fuck are you!?" 

"Who the fuck are you?" Prudence raised a brow at him. 

"Get out, perv!" Dorcas threw one of her pillows at him. Adam left, Mary could still hear him yelling down the hall. She crawled out from under the bed, thanking the girls. 

"Who are you?" Prudence asked. 

"Mary." 

"Duh...are you...mortal?" Mary nodded. 

All thirteen girls stared at each other. 

"Well, maybe we should call your little friend back in here." 

Mary shook her head. "Please don't. I'm...you must know Zelda Spellman? I'm her girlfriend. That man..he is my ex-husband. Him and Faustus Blackwood are trying to kill Zelda. I need your help to find her." She could see Prudence soften. 

"I'm Prudence. These are my sisters, Agatha and Dorcas. We'll help you. Do you know where Ms. Spellman is?" Mary shook her head. 

"No but...something happened early while Adam had me in one of the rooms. I could hear her. Talking to me." Dorcas awwwed. Agatha glared at her. 

"What? True love." 

"What?" 

Prudence sat up, "That only happens with true love. That is sweet. Anyways, we'll contact her family. Agatha can bring you to the witches cell for safely." 

"I need to help you find her. Please. I need to." Prudence hesitated but nodded. 

"Then you'll be our bait." Mary furrowed her brows. 

-

Zelda gasped for air. Faustus sat in his chair, taking about some plans he had for the church and coven. 

Every once in awhile he would say 'under' or 'lift' in the middle of his sentences. 

Zelda cried out for Mary and Faustus yelled back, "Under!" 

-

Mary stood at the end of the hall, shaking. She looked back at the three girls. Prudence gave her a thumbs up. 

"Adam!" She heard footsteps running up the hall, then he turned the corner. 

"Mary...I knew you couldn't hide forever." He walked closer to her. She grew extremely nervous watching him. When he got ten steps or so away from her, the three girls stepped beside her. Mary watched their eyes turn white and their faces turn demonic. They threw their hands up, sending Adam flying through the air and onto a large spear. Mary wanted to throw up watching the blood shoot out from his stomach. He howled in pain. She had to turn her head away from him. 

"Come, Mary. We must get to the Spellmans." The three grabbed her and all of a sudden she felt as if she was being whipped through the air. She 'landed' at the Spellman home and that was enough to do it to her. She threw up all the contents of her stomach. Prudence groaned and started up the path. Agatha made a handkerchief appear in her hand and handed it to Mary. 

"Thank you." Mary wiped her mouth, throwing the cloth onto the ground. 

-

They told the Spellmans and Mary was shocked at how quick they moved. They talked fast among themselves. It was like watching soldiers gear up for battle. 

Soon they were leaving the Spellman residence. Hilda turned to her and said, "You need to find her." 

"Why me?" 

"Because you can reach out to her." Mary grew nervous, stepping closer to Hilda. 

"What if I can't do it again?" 

Hilda rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I believe in you. Zelda believes in you. We all believe in you." Mary took in a deep breath. 

Mary laid down on the gravel road, taking in a deep breath. 

She reached out as best she could for Zelda. Searching for her and calling out. 

After a few moments, she felt her. 

_Zelda? _

_Mary? Mary! Are you okay? _

_Yes. I'm here with your family and three girls from the Academy. We are coming to find you. _

_Where are you? _

_I don't know. _

_Where do you think you are? _

_I'm not sure. It's dark and there are water tanks. _

_Zelda, I know where you are. Sit still. Wait for us. _

_Okay - aaaaah! _

_Zelda! _

Mary shot up. "I found her." 


	49. False Lead

Chapter 49: False Lead 

Zelda was screaming from the boiling water. At first she only thought it was getting hotter but now she was sure it was. Everytime Faustus let her up, she screamed for Mary. Screaming her name as loud as she can but they were muffled by the water. 

-

Mary moved quickly, not really telling the rest of the gang where Zelda was. 

"Mary? Where is she? We can teleport there to get there faster." Mary turned to face Hilda. 

"He has her at Baxter High...in the basement." Sabrina was wide eyed. 

"Come on, loves. Grab hands and hold onto Mary as tight as you can." Hilda grabbed Agatha and Dorcas' hands. Sabrina held one of Mary's and Prudence held the other. 

She was then wiped through the air again, feeling her stomach turn instantly. 

-

"Mary will find me! My family will find me!" Faustus laughed. 

"She is locked away, Zelda. She can't get to you. And for all your family knows, you are safe and home with the mortal." Faustus leaned closer, inches from her face. 

"You'll never see her again, Zelda. You'll go to hell and burn for your sins." Zelda spat in his face. Faustus groaned, wiping it with a handkerchief. 

"That was the last straw. Pull her under." The water was scorching hot. If it filled her lungs, she would die. She gulped in air before she was pushed under. She could feel burns forming on her skin. 

-

Mary threw up again once they landed. Sabrina patted Mary's back and handed her a cloth. They walked quickly down the halls. Unfortunately, the door to the basement was at the back of the school so they needed to hurry. 

Mary finally found the door. It was locked. Ambrose used his powers to break the door open. They rushed down to the basement, screaming Zelda's name. Once they got down there, they realized she wasn't there. 


	50. Healing

Chapter 50: Healing

Mary sunk to her knees, tears rushing down her face. Ambrose fell in front of her, holding her to his chest. 

"I was so certain! I was so certain she was here!" Mary cried. Hilda rubbed her back. 

"It's okay, Mary. We will find her. Is there any place else that you think she could be?" Mary shrugged. 

"Umm..what made you think she was here?" Agatha asked. 

"She said there were water tanks lining the room." Sabrina took in a breath. 

"Greendale's Water Plant." The six turned to face her. 

"It's be closed for years." 

"I know, Ambrose, but doesn't that seem like the perfect place to… do you know what they are going to her?" Mary shook her head. "...torture a person. No one would hear their screams from miles away." Hilda nodded. 

"Okay. The water plant is outside of Greendale. We need a good driver who can get there fast." Prudence raised a brow. 

"Can't we teleport?" Hilda shook her head. 

"Not good for a witch to do that too much. Besides, Mary can't go through a transport that far. It would rip the flesh right off her bones." 

"Auntie? Who will drive us?" Ambrose questioned. 

Hilda had a very faint smile on her lips, "Everyone's favorite weatherman." 

-

Doctor Cerberus didn't ask many questions. He sped down the road but carefully. He didn't go over the speed limit but hit just below it. 

Mary was still crying in Ambrose's arms. He gently soothed her, rubbing her back. 

"Here is our plan." Hilda whipped around to face the rest of them. "There are two ways to get into the plant; the back and the front. That's it. Prudence, you and your sisters will take the back. Keep it closed. We can't have them trying to escape. They can't teleport out of the plant because it's a very large building and the...what stops them from doing it?"

Cerberus chimed in, "It has a lot of walls. The walls are close together. It's hard to breathe in there. I went there one time for a tour. Left with a turned stomach.. The other reason is the machinery. I've read a lot of sci fi books and if I stand corrected, it's dangerous to play with the air density in such a small area with explosive machinery." 

"Yes that. The four of us will go through the front. We will try to locate the main water tanks, hopefully we will find Zelda quickly. We will get him and or any other men away from Zelda. This is where you come in Mary. You have to take Zelda and hide. Hide as best you can. Sabrina, Ambrose and I will make sure that Blackwood and his men never see the light of day again." 

-

Zelda screamed as a sharp blade sliced her skin. Faustus stood over her, cutting into her skin with a pocket switch. 

The water filled with her own blood. She thrashed around, screaming. 

"Do you still think she'll fine you?" Zelda hesitated. No, she didn't. She wanted to but there was no use. Wherever she was, she wasn't findable. 

But Zelda wasn't about to give the man what he wanted. 

"Yes!" Faustus tsked, bring the blade up to her neck. A loud bang interrupted. Faustus whipped his head around and looked at the four Judas Boys. 

"You two...go check it out." Faustus pulled Zelda under, holding her neck with his hand. 

They heard another loud bang. Zelda reached up, clawing at his face with her nails. He hissed, pulling away. 

Zelda screamed the minute she was let up. 

"Help! Help! Hel-" Faustus pulled her back down. 

"Step away from my aunt." Faustus slowly turned his head, not surprised to see Sabrina...alone. 

Faustus got up, raising his hands. "You made a big mistake coming here alone." 

"Who the fuck said I was alone?" He heard two bodies drop. He turned to see Hilda and Ambrose with bloodied knifes, standing behind each Judas Boy. 

Zelda tried to get out as best she could. Faustus stepped closer to Sabrina. 

"I'm not afraid of you Spellmans. I sent one of you down, I can send four more." 

"One...my father...you killed my father!" Faustus nodded, throwing his hands forward, causing the girl to he thrown into a wall. Mary ran behind him, grabbing at Zelda. He turned quickly, grabbing Mary. 

"I assume Adam is no more?" He held the pocket switch to her neck. Mary started crying. 

"Let her go, Faustus." Zelda's voice was weak and she could barely breathe. Her hand reached for Mary. 

Ambrose thought quickly and summoned a small knife. He flung it into the man's calf. Faustus looked down, moving his arm for Mary to slip out. He tried grabbing her again, but she was too far away. Mary grabbed Zelda, helping her up. She rushed the redhead out of the room. Faustus scowled. 

Hilda and Ambrose threw their hands up, the air crackling and glowing a soft yellow. Faustus laughed, throwing a blast of wind towards them. Hilda hit the wall but Ambrose stayed strong against it. 

"You'll have to try harder than that." Ambrose ran at him, knife in hand. He got the bicep muscle deep, feeling blood gush out onto his hand. Faustus hissed and threw Ambrose away from him. Ambrose hit the wall, a gasp of air escaping his lungs. He took this opportunity to run. He ran out the door and into the hall. Pulling the knife from his arm, he let it fall to the ground. 

He stepped over to dead bodies of the Judas Boys, noticing their necks snapped in half. What he didn't notice was Mary behind him. He ran to the door, gripping the hand firmly and pulling. 

"Open! Fuck!" Mary picked up the knife, slowly stepping closer to the man. In a sudden boost of adrenaline, she ran up to him, sticking the knife deep into the side of his neck. Faustus froze and fell forward. Blood smeared down the door. Mary threw up once again. 

"I just fucking killed someone." She whispered to herself. Mary ran back to Zelda, holding her close. The woman's skin was bright red, not only from blood but from burns. 

"It's okay, Zelda. He is dead. Everything will be okay." Zelda stared at Mary, her green eyes filling with tears. 

"I love you." Zelda choked out, her voice still barely there. 

"I love you too." They stared into each other's eyes as they cried. 

Sabrina ran to them, instantly clinging to her aunt. 

"Aunt Hilda is unconscious. Ambrose thinks he broke his leg." Zelda noticed the cut on Sabrina's head. 

"You're bleeding." 

"That's the least of my worries. Where is Blackwood?" Zelda looked at Mary. 

"This one handled him." Mary felt her stomach turn again. 

"He's dead?" 

Mary nodded, "Very much so." 

"I'll get the weird sisters. You guys stay here." Sabrina left. They heard a distant, "Yuck".

Zelda chuckled, reaching up for Mary. She rested her hand on Mary's check. 

"Zelds?" Hilda's voice rang from downstairs. 

"I have her up here!" Mary called back. 

They heard footsteps coming their way. 

Hilda holding Ambrose up on one foot came around the corner. 

"Let's get the fuck out of here." The three agreed. 

-

Hilda used her magic to clean up the blood, the tub and the bodies. The five bodies were sent to the mortuary. 

The weird sisters teleported back to the Academy to clean up Adam and to get some sleep. 

Cerberus drove them back to the Mortuary, where Zelda would have to spend the next few weeks healing. 

Mary helped undress her, crying at the sight of her cracked red skin. The cuts were healed with a quick spell but the burns would have to heal on their own. Mary washed Zelda's body very gently, making sure not to irritate the skin more than it already was. 

She wrapped Zelda in a nightgown and helped her into bed. It wasn't till then did Zelda notice her wrist. Mary had forgotten all about it and instantly returned to the bathroom to clean it. Mary told Zelda her story and Zelda told hers. It ended in both of them crying. Mary held Zelda throw the night, while she lay awake, unable to sleep. 

-

The next morning, Zelda was feeling much better. She wasn't aloud to get up out of bed but she wore a smile. Ambrose embalmed the bodies. He was also charged with telling the coven a made up story of how Faustus and the four Judas Brothers were killed. Ambrose had also mentioned that till the Dark Lord picked a new High Priest, they would be going without one. 

Zelda approved of the story. 

Sabrina and Mary went back to Baxter High. Sabrina had come home, happy to tell her aunt that W.I.C.C.A. had finally started to get popular and they were getting new people everyday. Even some of the guys came in. Billy Martin had changed after a nasty accident with his leg and now was one of their friends. Sabrina told Zelda about Theo and how proud she was he was embracing who he was. Harvey and Sabrina got back together. Zelda told Sabrina she approved, which made the teen cry. Rosalind had also been accepted for the eye surgery and after a pep talk from Sabrina, she was willing to go through it. 

After two weeks of not being able to get up on her own, Zelda was able to move again. She had walked down the stairs on her own that morning, pausing when she saw Mary laughing with the family. 

Then she heard, "Auntie Mary? May you pass me the cheese? Aunt Hilda never puts enough." 

Hilda scoffed, "I don't see why you want to drown your hashbrowns in cheese!" 

Zelda didn't want to ruin the moment but she was starving, "morning'" everyone turned towards her. 

"Zelda! You're up!" Mary shot up, instantly embracing her. 

"I am. Now, can someone get me a cup of coffee?" Hilda raised a brow. 

"You usually have bourbon. You never drink coffee." Zelda sat down next to where Mary sat. 

"I've quit drinking, Hilda. I also will not be smoking anymore." Everyone cheered, especially Mary and Hilda. 

"Also...Ambrose, you're right. Hilda never puts enough." 


	51. Chapel

Chapter 51: Chapel

Zelda looked at herself in the mirror. Her burns were subsiding and she was starting to look herself again. Mary had went to bed early and was fast asleep. She already knew Zelda was going to the Church but Zelda wrote a note just in case. She placed it down on Mary's bedside table. 

Putting on a pair of large sunglasses, Zelda left. She didn't want to stay out too long. Zelda went quickly down the road to the church.

Once she saw it, she slowed down. The point of her visit was to pray. Zelda knew she was probably in trouble with the Dark Lord but if she tried to clear things up, everything might be alright for her. Maybe she could ask permission to marry Mary? She didn't know. First she needed to make sure she was going back into her faith and not 'lose' it. Then she could ask permission for things like married to a mortal. Edward was always faithful. It made sense why he would be able to marry Diana. A part of Zelda knew she and Mary were to never be wed. It was just how things went. But Zelda still would never give up hope. 

She opened the large wooden doors, stepping inside the dark chapel. It was awfully cold and, if she was being honest, blood chilling. 

Zelda crouched by the podium. She tried to recite her satanic verses but she needed to get straight to the point. 

"Dear Dark Lord...what is this? A fucking pen pale letter?" Zelda rolled her eyes at herself. 

"My Dark Lord. I've come to ask for...guidance. and...to clear my name...my family's name. To ask a few questions as well. Will my family suffer for my..._wrongdoing_? I'm sorry ab...well I'm not sorry...but about Father Blackwood. He… ugh is this useless!?" Zelda wanted to cry. Why was this so hard!? 

"You sound uncertain of yourself, Zelda Spellman." Zelda stiffened. She slowly turned around. 

A shadow was by the door. 

"Who are you?" Zelda slowly rose up. 

The shadow moves along the walls. A figure of a woman. 

"I said,'' Who are you?" 

The figure became more distinct. Yes it was a woman. In a gown, possibly. Someone sat upon her head. 

"Who are you!?" Zelda was getting annoyed. Whoever..._whatever_ this was was irritating her. Disturbing her from contacting the Dark Lord. 

In a sultry voice, the shadow practically hummed, "Why… I'm the Queen of Hell."


	52. A New Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating this! It's been so long but I'll really try to update this fic more! Sorry to everyone who was waiting.

Mary stared into the blackness that was outside. She had gotten up roughly forty minutes ago to find herself alone in her bed. A nightmare had shaken her awake. 

She carefully slid off the window ledge and into a cozy seat by the fire. Bailey, curled underneath the coffee table, grumbled and grunted in her sleep. Mary opened a book of her favorite horror tales and began to read. 

Half way through _The Dreams In A Witch House by H. P. Lovecraft,_ Mary began to get tired. She wondered how long Zelda would be.

Setting the book down, Mary quietly bent over to pick up Bailey and carry her to the bedroom. 

-

"I don't understand?" 

The shadow laughed; deep and sultry. 

"What do you not understand, my dear witch?" Zelda stared at the shadow. Disbelief covered her aged features. 

"You say you are the queen of hell but I don't believe our Dark Lord has married?" The shadowy figure made a sound of distaste. 

"He hasn't." 

Zelda almost laughed. "Why are you wasting my time?" 

"_You_ are wasting _mine_." Zelda furrowed her brows, tilting her head to the side. She resembled a child who had just overheard a conversation they don't quite understand. 

"How so?" 

The shadow danced along the wall, blowing out the candles as she crossed over the flame. 

"Let me tell you my tale, Zelda Spellman and then you can enlighten me of your… _worries_." Zelda nodded, sitting down at a pew. 

"Go on then." 

The shadow chuckled. "I'm a very important woman, Zelda Spellman. Perhaps you heard of me as a child? Well, my whole life I've been lied to by men. I've been cheated and hurt. By my first husband and then Satan. I was pushed around. I let myself be pushed around because I believed that one day I would sit at a thrown by Satan's side. Now I've lead myself to believe that was never to happen. I can tell you've figured out who I am by now." Indeed she had, "Whilst you were held under boiling water, praying to Satan you'd be found, I was cutting his throat in the middle of the night." Zelda held in a gasp, knowing it would be too dramatic and inappropriate, "You see, Zelda, I took his throne and crown. I'll take his church and his followers. His most devoted will fall to my feet and if they refuse I will not hesitate to have them parish in hell's flames." Zelda nervously crossed her legs, "Tonight is an important night. You thought you were coming here to talk to Satan but in reality I gave you that urge." Zelda furrowed her brows. 

"What?"

"I made you come here. I needed to see you. I've always...admired you, Zelda. You are a strong woman. But obedient. You let that misogynist weasel push you around for too long until that night you visited his office. Now _that_ was _empowering_. You got what you wanted. Backlash happened involving him and the mortal man. They tried to bring you down. He tried to crack you and you fought back. That was incredible. You say you are losing your faith but _really_ you are becoming more powerful than it. You are rising to the top, leaving behind the ways taught to you. The ways where you bowed to men who only wanted to steal your power. You did something I'm very proud of, Zelda." 

"And what was that?" Zelda nervously laughed. 

"You fell in love… and fought for it." 

-

Mary wanted to cry. She missed Zelda and was beginning to feel very lonely. Bailey curled up at the foot of the bed, like usual. A pillow lay in Mary's arms as she began to cry. It was a stupid thing to cry over. But she had almost had her love taken from her and now that love was out wandering around, helplessly. 

Mary slowly sat up, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes with her middle knuckle. 

"Come back, Zee." She quickly whispered to herself before setting her glasses down on the night table and closing her eyes. 

-

Zelda bowed her head at the shadow. She heard a tsk, immediately bringing her head back up. 

"No bowing… for anyone. We will never have to bow again, my dear witch. No one will." Zelda straightened up, a bit embarrassed. 

"Why did you want to speak to me?" Lilith laughed. 

"Because, Zelda! Can't you see! I want you as my High Priestess!" Zelda felt a tear sting her left eye. She ignored it. 

"What? Why?" 

"Were you not listening to anything I had just said?" Zelda hesitated, opening her mouth a few times. 

"Please be my High Priestess… you are too perfect for the job for me to just walk away with a 'no'." Zelda sighed. She slowly nodded. She had no clue if Lilith was smiling but she sensed she was. 

"We'll meet tomorrow… at eleven sharp." 

"Night?" Lilith nodded. 

"Now run home to your woman. She awaits...crying for you." Zelda raised a brow and stood. 

"Thank you...for the honor of being your High Priestess." Lilith nodded, watching Zelda walk out. 

Zelda immediately burst into tears the second she left the church. Her worries weren't _really_ answered but she didn't care right now. She needed to tell Mary everything that had just happened. 


	53. Able To Be

Chapter 53: Able To Be

Zelda gently kissed Mary's forehead and rubbed at her side. Bailey had gotten up and lazily fell by Zelda's feet. Zelda chuckled, kicking her shoe off and rubbing Bailey's belly. 

Mary began to stir, resting her head against Zelda.

"Honey...wake up." Mary's eyes slowly fluttered open. They were filled with exhaustion but the minute she met Zelda's eyes, she sat up and wrapped her arms around her. 

"I missed you." 

"I missed you too, honey." Zelda calmly whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her face before pulling away. 

"I have news." 

"Hm?" Mary looked up at her, brows furrowed. Zelda smiled, kissing the small pout on her lips. 

"Well for starters, no more Satan." Mary made a huff noise and closed her eyes. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, Satan was overruled." Mary looked even more confused. 

"By who?" 

"Lilith." Mary straightened her back, remembering the tales of Lilith she heard as a child. 

"Really? That's the news?" Zelda made a shrugging gesture, standing up to take off her coat. She slowly slipped back into her nightgown, explaining what happened at the church. 

Mary didn't say anything, just listened as she watched Zelda dress. 

Once Zelda was finished, she climbed back into bed, wrapping her right arm around Mary's waist. Mary sat crossed legged, looking down upon her. 

"So your telling me, you had a chat with the first wife of Adam while I sat here, growing nervous?" Zelda scoffed. 

"No- well yes but no. It's good news though. Mary… she'll let us be together." Zelda sat back up, taking Mary's hands into hers. "We can maybe…" Zelda bit her lip, nervous at the possibility of rejection. "We might be able to… _marry_. And as High Priestess, I'll make it a rule that we can be with who we are pleased to be with. Not just witches. Not just our own kind." Mary's heart melted and she leaned in for a kiss. 

"I love you." She quietly whispered against Zelda's lips before being pulled into a long heated kiss.


	54. Chapter 54 : Desire

Mary moaned as Zelda's tongue took dominance in the heated kiss. Zelda pushed the fabric of her nightdress up, her fingertips dancing over Mary's soft skin. 

Mary pulled away, pulling the nightdress over her head and onto the floor. Zelda's hands cupped the woman's breasts, squeezing gently.

"You are gorgeous, Mary." The woman smiled, leaning down for more kisses. Zelda ran her hands up and down the brunette's abdomen, and lightly pinched her nipples. Mary moaned as Zelda firmly gripped her rear. Mary moved forward, letting her breasts dangle at Zelda's mouth. Zelda took her left into her mouth, sucking at her already hardened nipples. 

"Zelda…" The redhead ran her hand up Mary's thigh, squeezing where thigh meets hip. Zelda swirled her tongue around Mary's nipple, biting it sharply. Mary let out a staggered moan. 

Mary's fingers tightened in Zelda's hair, pulling her head closer to her chest. Zelda greedily kissed, licked and bit at Mary's breasts. Zelda's left hand moved up to her side, cupping the very bottom of her breast. 

After Zelda's was sure Mary would have dark hickeys, she pulled away. Mary whined at the loss. Zelda squeezed them hard before moving to have Mary under her. Mary rolled over, instantly spreading her legs. Zelda laughed, making Mary smile and giggle. 

"Ready for me, aren't you?" Mary nodded, grabbing her own breasts. Zelda slowly removed her nightgown, pushing it off the bed with her foot. Mary reached for her, Zelda moving between her legs. Mary's fingers ghosted over Zelda's breast, making the redhead let out a sharp breath. 

"Keep them spread, okay?" Mary nodded, pushing her hips upwards. Zelda pulled her panties down, noticing the wet spot. She didn't mention it though. 

Mary moved her head to the side, biting her lip and preparing herself for what's to come. They hadn't had sex due to Zelda's burns and there was a desire building up inside of her.

Zelda kissed down her thigh, making it close to her center but turning away, going down her other leg. Mary whined, arching her back and pushing her center upwards. Zelda smiled, kissing back up her leg. Zelda wanted to give the woman what she wanted but not yet. Zelda made her way back up to Mary's face, kissing her chest. Mary withered under her as Zelda's both began to leave love bits across her chest. The ones from early already darkening. 

Zelda's lips made their way to her neck, sucking on one area for a few moments before moving up to her jaw. She kissed along the jaw towards Mary's mouth. Taking the woman's bottom lip between her teeth, Zelda felt Mary shiver. 

"Zelda… please." Zelda smirked, kissing back down her stomach. She stopped at below her belly button, giving her stomach a few extra kisses before continuing down her path. Mary squirmed when Zelda paced a long kiss to her center. 

"You are so impatient, dear." Zelda chuckled, sending a vibration through Mary's core. 

"Please, Zelda!" She gave in, pushing her face between the woman's legs. Mary moaned, trying to not squeeze her legs together. Zelda entered her with two fingers, curling and pulsing them. Mary arched her back, feeling her legs shake. Zelda's tongue pushed hard against her clit, occasionally biting at it. 

Her walls clenched around Zelda's fingers, pushing wetness down her fingers. Zelda smiled, licking around her fingers. Mary squeezed her own breasts, adding extra pleasure to her center. Zelda smiled, biting and pulling at her folds. Mary's eyes began to roll back as she neared closer to her orgasm. 

Zelda gripped her ass, digging her nails into her soft flesh and then pulling away to give her a hard smack. Mary groaned, arching her back, begging for more. Zelda pumped faster and spanked her harder. Her tongue moved fast against Mary's wet core. With a cutoff high pitched moan, Mary came. Her whole body shook, riding it out as best as she could. 

When she came to, Mary giggled and sat upwards. Resting her hands behind her. 

"Mmm that was wonderful, Zee." Zelda smiled, kissing her lips quickly. 

"Glad you like it. Now, we should get to bed." Mary reached for her chest. 

"But you didn't-" 

"Don't worry about me. I'm satisfied to see you come." Zelda plopped down next to her, pulling the woman close. 


	55. Chapter 55 : The Dawn Of A New Era

Chapter 55: The Dawn Of A New Era 

Zelda woke up, their bed absent of the small brunette. Stretching and then rubbing her eyes, 

Zelda slowly got up from bed. She called Mary's name softly but there was no response. 

Zelda grunted as she stumbled to the bathroom, relieved to find the brunette there. Mary was in a bath with a mountain of bubbles. 

"What in Sat- Lilith's name is going on?" Mary giggled, sinking into the bath. The room smelt of rosemary and pine leaves. 

"I wanted a bath. Come join." Zelda furrowed her brows. 

"It's fucking...six in the morning!" Mary laughed, reaching for Zelda. 

"You are a child!" 

Zelda undressed herself and made her way to the bath. Mary squealed as she latched onto her girlfriend. 

"Why are you like this?" 

"I'm in a good mood! I'm happy!" Zelda laughed, giving Mary soft kisses to the forehead. 

"From the news last night." 

"Mmm… well I have a meeting with her today… or at least I think I do but maybe you can come?" Mary nodded, resting her head on Zelda's chest.

Zelda had to admit this was relaxing. The scent of the bubbles mixed with Mary's natural scent was intoxicating. 

"Mmm… I love you." Zelda whispered in her ear before attacking her with kisses. Mary giggled, pulling Zelda's face away from her neck. She kissed her. It was long and passionate. 

"Zelda?" Mary broke the kiss, making Zelda huff.

"Mm?" 

"Did you mean what you said last night? That we could be wed?" Zelda nodded, smiling. 

"If she allows it… yes. We will be married. I want to marry you." Mary smiled, tears close to spilling. 

"I want to marry you too." Their lips locked and then they were lost in the feeling of one another. 

Zelda sighed, relieved to be back in the Academy. Especially without Blackwood being there anymore. She clutched a handful of papers and a journal in her hand, opening the door to her new office. 

The room had been swept clean of Blackwood and Hilda had brought in everything for her. 

Sitting down in her new chair, she sighed. 

"I'm High Priestess of the Church of Lilith." She whispered to herself, loving the feeling of those words. 

"Indeed you are, Ms. Spellman." Zelda's eyes averted to a shadow across the room.

"My queen." 

"My high priestess." 

"What do I owe this honor?" Zelda smiled, gesturing to the seat across from her. The shadow transformed into a figure. Still faded black and barley there but the outline of the woman was more defined. 

"I came to ask for a meeting tonight. At midnight. You may choose to bring the mortal." Zelda gulped, scared and excited about these new opportunities. 

"Do you approve?" 

"Of what?" 

"Mary Wardwell and I?" The figure hummed and then vanished. Zelda didn't know how to take it but kept her hopes in light spirit. 

"You've all heard of the misfortune regarding Faustus Blackwood but as your new High Priestess, I will guide you all through this. Not how he guided you… with false promises but with hope. The Dark Lord is no more, you see. Those rumors are true. Lilith will be our new queen. We will pray, not bow, to her. We won't have to bow ever again. She's promised us that." Zelda nervously looked around the crowd. "Any questions?" 

"Yes… why would we fall under a woman's command?" A man in the front row said, standing up with false pride. 

"I can and will take over the Church of Lilith. I was appointed. She won the crown. It belongs to her and anyone who has a problem with this can either find a new coven or be beheaded." The man gulped, sitting back down. 

"What's your first priority?" Sabrina asked, smiling up at her aunt. 

"Well, Sabrina, dear… My first task is making mortals and witches able to marry without backlash. Saying all mortals are bad… well that was something Lucifer and Blackwood put into your heads to make you afraid. We shouldn't have to be afraid. Does this mean we should prance the streets, calling out that we are witches? No, most certainly not but we shouldn't be hesitant to make contact with these mortals. Besides… we share this town." Zelda knew after everyone was poisoned things were turning around. People were realizing Blackwood was a horrid man and should have never been trusted. 

Zelda glanced at the time. It was nearly ten o'clock. 

"Witches and warlocks… I must say I have to be going. I have a meeting to get to but we will pick this back up tomorrow. Same time." Zelda exited, being followed by her family. 

"Auntie Zee! That was great! I'm so happy things are going to be turning around now!" Zelda smiled, hugging her niece. 

"Thank you. I really must be going. I need to go get Mary and then we have a meeting with Lilith." The three Spellmans nodded, saying their goodbyes to the eldest. 

Zelda rushed home, excited to see Mary. 

"Zelda! How did it go?" Zelda hugged the petite woman that she hadn't seen all day. 

"I think it went well. We have to get ready. We have a meeting with Lilith in two hours." Mary nodded, kissing the redhead softly. Zelda hummed into the kiss, happy and content with the way everything was going currently. 

Mary and Zelda got ready alongside each other. Mary wore her hair back like she usually did but instead of sweaters and wool skirts, she wore a long turtleneck dress. It hit the floor and was long on the sleeves. The hunter green colour and her olive skin went well together. Zelda smiled, kissing her cheek. 

"You look lovely. May I add one thing?" Mary nodded. 

Zelda reached into a box and pulled out the locket she had gotten Mary for Christmas. The ruby heart shown in the dim light. Mary sighed as Zelda placed it around her neck. 

Zelda wore a silk red dress with a collar. A pearl necklace and a belt topped her look. She remembered having dinner with the Blackwoods in this outfit before. 

They kissed, extremely happy to be with one another. 

"This is going to be the dawn of a very-" 

"Sapphic era?" 

Zelda laughed. It was deep and pure. 

"Yes, dear. A very sapphic era indeed." 

Zelda escorted her soon to be wife into her office. She placed a seat beside her chair so they could sit next to each other during the meeting. 

"Nervous?" Zelda asked as she sat down next to her girlfriend. 

"A bit." Mary smiled, giving Zelda a kiss before relaxing into her seat. 

"Remember to call her your queen, dear." Mary nodded. 

They waited for the next thirty minutes until they heard a sultry voice ring loud through the room. 

"So sorry I'm late." 

"My queen." The two said in unison. 


	56. Chapter 56 : The Meeting

Chapter 56: The Meeting 

The figure moved along the wall, slowly, circling like the two women were prey. 

"My High Priestess and Ms. Wardwell, what a pleasure." 

"Well it's an honor to have this meeting with you, my queen." The figure chuckled, low and sultry. Mary felt uneasy, afraid of the wom- _demoness_ in front of them. 

"I believe we have a lot to discuss tonight, hm?" Zelda nodded, confidently. Mary smiled meekly. 

"I was thinking of starting with the church? Then move to the Academy and then," She gave a quick glance at Mary before continuing, "Other plans." 

"Indeed. I'm sure you've been buzzing with ideas?" Zelda nodded. She wore a confident smile. 

"My first thing I wanted to mention was building a new church. The current one is… _outdated_." Lilith agreed with a pleasant hum. 

"And where would this church be located?" 

"On the Spellman property. We have lots of room for the building and it wouldn't take up much space after… the poisoning that occurred while we were _away_." 

"I did in fact hear about that. Hilda said only a few had passed?" Zelda nodded, "Well, it's still a coven. It's wonderful what your sister did for those people." Zelda agreed. Mary was lost in the conversation, unaware of anything they were talking about. 

"What else do you propose?" 

"We need a new bible. We can't work with the satanic one because it's written from Lucifer's hand. We need one about you. One that can help bring us out from this rather dark time." Lilith agreed, happy to help with the writing of the new bible. "On with the Academy… I was thinking of a new statue? What was once Baphomet is now headless Judas, thanks to Prudence. One of you or whatever you choose." 

"I would like that… maybe you could re decorate the Academy? Make it new and fresh. This building has been like this since you were a youngster, correct?" Zelda nodded, taking Mary's hand between hers. 

"We should teach new classes and have them more open. The young men can take the classes the young women do and vise versa." 

Mary looked up at the walls of Zelda's office, feeling overwhelmed. 

"What did you have for 'other plans'?" 

"Well… witch law states only witches or warlocks can marry each other. How about we change that? Bring the two kinds together rather than being separate." Lilith laughed, agreeing. 

"You are quite right, Zelda Spellman. First they'd need to meet your… _soon to be wife?_ Really show them the two kinds can be with one another without conflict or any form of hiding." Zelda smiled, looking over at Mary, who had tears in her eyes. Hearing "soon to be wife" was something they never would have thought possible. 

"Well… there is a problem with that… Lilith, we've been trying to find a way to keep Mary this age, age as I do but we've been out of luck." Lilith scoffed. 

"It's really quite simple, my dears! All we need to do is have you two get married and then Mary's soul will be bound with yours. She'll live as long as you, age as you do and you two will die together. As Zelda dies… Mary will too." 

They shared a look, tears now leaking down both of their faces. Zelda gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Why couldn't I find out about that though?" 

"Because Lucifer wanted that kept secret from his witch and warlock followers. So your kinds wouldn't marry." Zelda rolled her eyes. 

"Well I'm glad he's dead then." The three laughed. Euphoria is the only word Zelda could describe how she felt. Happiness washed over the two as they thought about their future. 


	57. Chapter 57 :  Celebration Dinner

Chapter 57: Celebration Dinner 

Zelda lifted Mary into the air once they got home. They giggled and drank wine till they could hardly walk straight. The two hadn't slept a wink that night, too busy making sloppy, drunk love. 

The next morning, the two woke with a hangover but that didn't matter. It was the fact that they would be married someday in the near future that brought happiness to them even through the dreaded hangover. 

They cuddled for most of the day, until Zelda had to go back to the church to discuss more with the coven. Mary sat drinking wine and reading till her love returned home. They went to bed early that night. They needed to rise with the dawning sun. 

-

Zelda awoke first. Stretching and yawning before awakening the brunette. Mary awoke in a fit of giggles at the ticklish pecks Zelda placed around her face and neck. 

They dressed. Mary wore a dark brown wool turtleneck and an even darker brown wool skirt. Her pantyhose was the same colour of her turtleneck. Mary wore her favorite pair of loafers and the small gold locket Zelda bought her. 

Zelda dressed in an emerald green blouse with black trousers. She wore the black loafers Mary had bought her for Christmas and a thin gold chain with a small pearl. They stood together in the mirror, smiling. 

"You ready?" 

"As long as you are." Mary beamed up at her girlfriend. Zelda leaned down to place a few kisses on her lips before they headed out to the Spellman residence. 

~

Hilda was baking banana bread when she heard the front door open. She called out, relieved to hear Zelda answer. 

"We've come to talk to the family. Everyone here?" Zelda entered the kitchen with Mary not far behind. 

Ambrose was stuffing his face with chocolate chip pancakes and Sabrina was reading, slowly eating toast. 

"Mornin' Aunties!" The boy called out through a mouth full. 

"Morning, Aunites!" Sabrina cheered as the two women sat down at the table. 

"Have you had breakfast?" Zelda shook her head. Hilda placed two plates in front of them. 

"You said you needed to talk to us?" Sabrina marked her book, placing it down beside her on the table. 

"Mmm right, we do." Zelda gave Mary a quick glance. Peering up at the redhead from the top of the cup of tea Hilda had just placed in front of her, she smiled. Her eyes averted to nothing in particular and Zelda turned her attention back to her niece. 

"We have talked to Lilith recently and-" Zelda paused, smiling to herself at the mere thought of marrying Mary. "She has informed us that we would be able to marry." The three Spellmans cheered. Sabrina jumped up from her seat to hug her aunt and her new one. 

The other two also got up to give hugs. Zelda started to tear up, the emotion hitting her hard. Mary was so overwhelmed by the love of a family, she too started to cry. 

-

It was a happy morning in the Spellman household. Mary and Zelda stayed for the rest of the day. Hilda had cooked a massive celebration dinner in honor of the newly engaged couple. 

"Looks delicious, Hilda!" Mary exclaimed as she laid her eyes upon a table covered in food. Roast, potatoes, corn, green beans, gravy, cranberry sauce, pulled pork, green bean casserole, stuffing, brussel sprouts, sweet potatoes, and a pecan pie for dessert. 

"You really out did yourself." 

Hilda shook her head. "No, dear. This was all necessary! You and Zelds will be wed!" Mary smiled at the thought. Hilda pulled her in for a tight hug and then released her, going over to the dinner bell.

Zelda entered the room shortly after, giving Mary a peck. Zelda sat at the head of the table and Mary to her left, Hilda to her right. Dr. Cerberus joined them, congratulating the two women. 

Zelda was quite surprised at how well Mary got along with everyone. They laughed and made jokes with one another. Mary even nudged Zelda, asking where her wedding ring was. They all laughed, including Zelda. 

-

Once dinner was over, they got ready to leave. 

"Thank you, Hilda. Supper was delicious." Hilda smiled, patting Mary's hand. 

"No problem. Anything for you love birds." Zelda rolled her eyes playfully before taking Mary by the hand and leading her out. 

"See you tomorrow, sister." 

"Tomorrow?" 

Zelda mouthed 'ring shopping', to which Hilda 'oohed'. She gave her sister a goodbye smile before closing the door behind her. 


	58. Chapter 58 : The Ending

Chapter 58: The Ending 

Months had passed since their meeting with Lilith. Everything about the church was different. They had Hilda and Dr. Cee redo the Academy. The colours were softer and feminine. The marble statue that sat in the middle of the Academy was of Lilith. Her in a long gown with golden bones. Nothing but the bones, the heart she held in her hand, the crown and her eyes were painted. Zelda found it striking and much better than the Judas statue they had so much fun destroying. 

Classes were much different. Students were to choose whatever classes they found fit for them. 

Their bible was now The Blasphemy of Lilith. Every student had a copy as well as access to the library that was filled with literature on Lilith and other goddesses. 

Multiple members had been kicked out, mainly men, for not wanting to follow under a woman. 

The new church was built with the help of Ambrose and Nick on the Spellman property. It was a glorious sight. The inside had a massive mural of Lilith. Along with Freya, Hecate, Persephone, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hestia, and Brigid. 

Mary and Zelda were living a peaceful happy life since their wedding. Once everyone in the coven met her, they all fell in love with her. She often came to the Academy to read to the children before bed and she always attended weekly Black Mass. Zelda hadn't been happier than she was currently. Everything was going perfect. 

Lilith visited her office frequently for meetings. They chatted so often that they became good friends. 

Zelda always came home to a welcoming Mary. 

Mary would cuddle her or cover her in kisses or place her face between her thighs. Zelda was more than happy for she was to be with this woman for the rest of their life. 

After everything that they had been through, they deserved this. They deserved a break from all the chaos yet they knew Sabrina would probably stir up another problem for them to fix. 

They're wedding was beautiful. It was everything Mary had ever wanted. She even convinced Zelda to wear a white dress for the ceremony. Zelda cried so much all her makeup had been washed away. Mary, who always wore a bare face, laughed at the mascara lines running from her wife's eyes. 

The night of their wedding was incredibly romantic. Zelda played with all her pleasures, driving orgasm after orgasm out of her. 

Sabrina and Ambrose had grown fully accustomed to having Mary as their aunt. 

Doctor Cee and Hilda got married a few months after they did and the coven expected him too. 

Zelda laid comfortable under her wife. Mary's long brunette hair tickling her neck. Everything was contempt. Her hand danced across Mary's back, blindly playing connect the dots with her freckles. 

The peace that settled over was joyful and brought a warm feeling to all. Zelda and Mary were ever so happy and nothing had disturbed that. They knew obstacles would come at some point but as long as they had each other, they could overcome anything. 


End file.
